


Riley and Jenny Confront Their Heritage

by thefantastickatinator



Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: Proceed, Conrí, to procure her fall And by the doom of exile end woes and all...Jenny Jones is slowly being suffocated by her family's strict rules.Riley Dracula is forced to face her House's dark past.Both struggle to define themselves against common expectations during their third year at Hogwarts.WARNING: This is not Snape friendly. If you like Severus Snape, do not read this story.
Relationships: One-sided Original Female Character / Severus Snape, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993024
Kudos: 1





	1. In Which Jenny Gets a Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actual posting on time! I'm almost finished writing the next book, so I should be able to follow up book 4 right after I finish posting this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and her family clash over her Hogsmeade permission form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV. WARNING: Threats of physical abuse.

A school owl swooped through the window, landing on Jenny’s desk. It extended its leg. Jenny untied the official Hogwarts letter attached to it and unrolled it. Her smile widened as she read the contents.

_Dear Jennifer Jones,_

_We are excited to have you back again this year. Now that you will be a third-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you can visit our local village, Hogsmeade. However, it is required that you have a signed permission form from a parent or guardian. Please have the form attached signed before your return to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Jenny set the letter aside and looked over the form. A small kernel of doubt curled in her chest. Would either of her parents even allow her to leave the castle? Not that Jenny couldn’t sneak out easily, but it might be difficult considering that a teacher could spot her in Hogsmeade if she went out recreationally. Though she still worked the occasional shift at Madam Puddifoot’s for extra coins, Riley insisted on paying for the supplies she needed for Wolfsbane. 

Jenny let out a sigh. She left her room and went downstairs. Her mother sat at the dinner table with a pile of correspondence. Some of her family lived in the main lodge, but most of her relatives had their own homes across the lodge property owned by her grandfather. Everyone in Jenny’s family used owls to communicate with each other and plan their events. 

Jenny’s mother looked up when she entered. “What is it you want, Jennifer? I am quite busy.”

Jenny approached her cautiously. “I have a form I need you to sign for Hogwarts. Could you sign it, please?”

Her mother frowned. “You’ll be a third year next year, won’t you. Isn’t this a permission form for Hogsmeade?”

Jenny lowered her eyes. “Yes, Mother.”

Her mother’s lips pinched. “Absolutely not, Jennifer! You have done nothing to prove to us that you will be circumspect and well behaved! You threatened us last year when we wouldn’t bend to your will. You are willful and disrespectful. I will not sign your form, and neither will your father.”

“That’s completely unfair! You let Ezekiel, Comfort, and Kelsey go to Hogsmeade! I’ve been very careful about the full moon, and I haven’t exposed us! You’re just upset because I actually stood up for myself and acted in Emmett’s best interests.” Jenny’s voice rose with every word. 

“None of your siblings ever acted like you. You haven’t earned the privilege,” her mother said primly. 

“You are completely unreasonable!” Jenny shouted. 

At that moment, Jenny’s father entered the room. “Jennifer, why are you shouting? Especially at your mother.”

“She won’t sign my permission form for Hogsmeade, Father. Even though everyone else has been allowed to go,” Jenny said grimly.

“As you know, I agree with your mother in all things. She has made the right decision. Perhaps when you improve your behavior, we can sign your form next year,” her father said coldly.

Jenny stormed out, ignoring her parents’ disapproving calls. She tossed her form onto her desk and walked to Emmett’s room. She knocked quietly on the door. Emmett opened the door and pulled Jenny inside. 

Unlike the year before, Emmett’s room had no toys. Instead, his room resembled Jenny’s. His room had a large fox fur pelt and a deer head mounted on the wall. It looked like a room out of a hunter’s catalogue. Jenny groaned. 

“I still can’t believe they did this to your room. It looks ridiculous. Especially for a six year old.”

“I’m almost seven!” 

“Not until the fall. I’ll be in school by that point,” Jenny said.

“Will you come to my birthday party?” Emmett asked.

“I wish I could, Emmett. Grandfather Conri’s birthday is the only one that’s considered a mandatory family event. I only get to leave Hogwarts for those. I’m sorry.” Jenny patted his head.

“It’s so unfair! I wish you could come to all of my birthdays!” 

“I’ll send you a present, okay? Besides, you can’t come to my birthday either, so it will be even.”

“What were you fighting about with Mother and Father?” Emmett asked.

Jenny sighed. “I wanted permission to go to the village near my school. Mother and Father said no. I got very upset, so I started yelling.”

“Why did they say no?”

“They think I’ll get into trouble, and they’re mad about how I acted last year. Remember when you thought I didn’t send you any letters? I yelled at Mother and Father about it because they kept losing them. Kelsey got very mad about it too. Mother and Father had to give in and try extra hard to make sure you got them. They are still upset by the mean letter I wrote,” Jenny explained.

“Was it very mean?” Emmett stared at her with big eyes.

“Yes. I told them that they were bad parents and that I would tell on them.”

Emmett gasped. “How could you tell on them? Aren’t they the boss of you?”

“Yes but there’s somebody who’s the boss of them. Let me tell you a little secret: everyone has someone who’s the boss of them. You just have to know who it is,” Jenny whispered.

Emmett giggled. “Even You-Know-Who?”

“I never call him that, but yes. Oldy Moats does have a boss. Harry Potter defeated him, so Harry Potter is the boss of him.”

“You know Harry Potter? That’s so cool!”

“Yes, I do know him. We’re both Gryffindors. I’m friends with his best friend’s older twin brothers.”

“Who’s the boss of Harry?”

Jenny tapped her chin. “Well, in the summer it’s his mean aunt and uncle. But while he’s at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is the boss of him.” 

“Blimey. Who’s the boss of Dumbledore?” 

“Why do you want to know who is the boss of everyone?”

“So I can get whatever I want!” Emmett said.

“That’s not how it works. You can only go to someone’s boss when it’s very important. Otherwise it doesn’t work as well.”

“Okay, Jenny.”

“Now, I know you don’t have any toys anymore, but I’m sure we can think of a fun game to play. Why don’t we play animals in the woods? Now, these are magic woods, so there are no hunters, and the animals live forever…”

Jenny played with Emmett until dinner. That evening, everyone sat in quiet and awkward silence. Kelsey stared at Jenny the entire meal. Her parents must have told the entire household about her fight with them. Jenny managed to get a seat right next to Emmett, much to her parents’ annoyance. She spent the entire meal poking at him while he tried to stifle his own giggles. 

Jenny took Emmett to her room after dinner. She let him play with her clothes while she penned a letter to Riley, as well as one to Jeremy. Emmett giggled as he got tangled in her robes. Jenny smiled softly, and continued her letters.

_Dear Riley,_

_The arrival of my Hogsmeade permission form has raised tensions. My parents have refused to sign it on the grounds that I am irresponsible and disrespectful. I’ll give them disrespectful, but irresponsible? I’ve held down a job for two years, and I managed to successfully brew a complicated potion and drink it on schedule to ensure that I have safe transformations. I have done this for nearly a year and a half without them finding out. Of course, I can’t tell them any of that. They would pull me out of school and hold me hostage. They’d confiscate my ingredients and lock me in my room for all of eternity. Which is kind of a bummer, to be honest. I hope your travels are going well. Are you in France still? If you have any advice about my parents, please let me know.I am desperate._

_Your friend,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jeremy,_

_How is France? Are you bored? I’ve never been. In fact, I’ve never traveled outside of Great Britain. Have you completed any knitting projects lately? I loved Riley’s hat, but the scarf you made me is still my favorite. How are Amora and Royal? I know their reunion went well (if disgusting), but are they still going strong? I fear she will go back to harassing Riley’s father. My family is a nightmare, as usual. They insist on restricting my freedom and sucking all of the fun out of everything. My little brother is a sweetheart, though. How much do you know about Muggle guns? Everyone in my family knows how to use one, and I’m a crack shot. We should have a target practice competition sometime. Your lightning verses my rifle. Wouldn’t that be a riot? Will you be at Kings Cross Station to see Riley off this fall? I would love to see you in person again. Hope to here from you soon!_

_Toodles,  
Jenny_

Jenny sent her letters off with Nyx. Emmett squealed when he saw Nyx in the window. Jenny had to hold him back from trying to pet her.

“You have a pet bat?” Emmett asked.

“No, that belongs to my friend Riley.”

“Cool!”

Jenny looked Emmett straight in the eye. “Look at me, please. This is a secret. Mother wants to see every letter I send, but I want my letters to be private. I send them with Nyx because then they stay private. You can’t tell anyone about this, or Mother won’t let me write letters to anyone. Do you understand?”

“Is this like the thing where I pretend to kill animals but really you, Comfort, and Zeke do?” Emmett asked softly.

“Yes, it’s exactly like that. Thank you, Emmett. You’re a really special kid, you know that?”

“Okay, Jenny. You’re being silly!” Emmett said. 

That night, Jenny, Comfort, and Zeke all met up at their secret treehouse. Emmett still had an early bedtime, so they hadn’t introduced him to their hideout yet. Jenny took her first dose of Wolfsbane before heading out.

“Kelsey told us everything. Is this about what happened last spring?” Comfort asked.

Jenny picked at her jeans. “They’re still pretty mad about what happened. They’re trying to punish me. They think that if they force me back into line, then I’ll do whatever they want in order to stay out of trouble. It’s not going to work.”

“Maybe we can talk to them. They have to know that this will only make you want to dig your heels in,” Zeke said.

“They can tell I really want this,” Jenny said, “So they’re trying to milk it for all they’ve got. I should have just dumped it in Mother’s correspondence and not even asked her. I stupidly thought that if I asked nicely, they would think I was trying to get back in their good graces.”

“Trying to figure out how Mother and Father will react to anything is an exercise in futility,” Zeke pointed out.

“You’re right. That’s why I usually never try to please them. It makes them very angry,” Jenny said.

“I’m sorry, Jenny,” Comfort said gently.

“I still don’t understand how you two managed to do so well,” Jenny complained.

“Well, it was much worse when we were younger. Mother and Father used to punish us all the time. You don’t remember, because you were so young. But when you were bitten, you changed so much. You turned into a rebellious hellion, and our parents focused all of their attention onto you,” Zeke said.

“I figured out how to fade into the background so Mother would forget I was even there,” Comfort added.

“I’m the luckiest of the five of us. I’m the oldest son, and the heir. Grandfather Conrí has high hopes for me. I learned how to do all of the things required of a good son competently enough for our parents to ignore my mistakes. Everyone knows you’re a better shot than me, but because you’re a girl and you talk back they pretend that I’m a better hunter. You don’t know how much you’ve protected and helped us simply by being who you are.” Zeke squeezed Jenny’s shoulder. 

“Wonderful. I definitely signed up for that job,” Jenny joked.

“Oh, Jenny.” Comfort’s eyes watered.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. When I’m at Hogwarts, I’m actually really happy. I’ve found a way to come to terms with being a werewolf. I wish I could tell you, but…” Jenny frowned.

“What is it, Jenny?” Comfort said.

“I can’t say. I can’t even tell you how I figured it out. It isn’t safe. There’s too much at stake. If you ever get away from our parents, then maybe. If I can figure out a way to save Emmett, I will do everything I can. But for now, it’s my secret to keep.”

Zeke nodded. “You’re right. We both know that our parents could easily find out a secret as big as the one you’re hiding. It’s a miracle they haven’t figured out that Emmett hasn’t shot a single animal. That has no physical evidence if you do it right. I assume your secret does?’

“Yes. I’ve mostly managed to hide it because I’m usually at Hogwarts and I have a lot of hidden cubbies in my room. There’s no way. I don’t know what I’ll do when I graduate. Maybe I’ll leave the country?” Jenny started muttering to herself. 

“Jenny, you can’t seriously think… they’re our family. What about us? What about Emmett?” Comfort pleaded.

“I’ll do anything to save Emmett, but there’s only so much I can do. I don’t know how long I can live under their thumb until I crack,” Jenny confessed.

“This has gotten very grim. Why don’t we try mediating this? Comfort and I might be able to convince our parents to sign the form,” Zeke said.

“Sure. I don’t need it signed until school, so we can wait. I’ll let them cool down for a while. Besides, the full moon is in a week. Everyone gets cranky around this time.”

Jenny received Jeremy’s and Riley’s responses to her letters a few days later. Nyx flew in through the window in the late evening. Jenny finished her Wolfsbane, grimacing at the taste. She hid the goblet under her floorboards. It was a miracle that her parents hadn’t noticed her brewing potions in her room. She opened the letters and began to read. 

_Dear Jenny,_

_I am sorry that your family is fighting again. I’m not sure what to do. Perhaps you could enlist Comfort and Zeke? You said they helped you with Emmett. I suppose if you can’t get your form signed, you could sneak out. Could you brew some kind of potion to disguise your appearance? Didn’t Professor Snape teach us about some kind of Polyjuice Potion? I can’t remember. I think he was especially dreamy that day. Anyways, France is lovely. We will be headed back to Romania soon. Father seems happier than usual. I think France reminds him of my mum. I’m pretty sure she was from there. I am looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. I can’t wait to see you and Scarlet again! Has she written to you recently? I haven’t heard from her. I miss you!_

_Your Friend,  
Riley_

_Dear Jenny,_

_I am delighted to get another one of your letters. France is beautiful, and our villa is very nice, but my fun has been limited. Amora and Royal are holding strong. While I am happy for Edward, it means that I can no longer annoy her as much as I could before. She just giggles and waves me off. It’s very disappointing. I have gotten more into knitting as a result. I made an entire cardigan. It is extremely hideous. It is made with chartreuse, vermillion, fuchsia, mauve, cerulean, and charcoal yarn. Riley nearly vomited when she saw it. I am thinking of gifting it to her father, just to torture him. As for your family, I know all about horrid relatives. My parents hate each other and pretend I don’t exist. They live on opposite sides of the planet from each other. My mother works in Tokyo, Nippon (my mother insists I use the pronunciation that the native people use). My father lives in Brazil. They dumped me onto Aunt Amora when I was five. I haven’t seen them since them. They both write me once a year, on my birthday. Somehow I think your situation is worse, thought Riley hasn’t told me anything. On better terms, Amora and Royal will stay in London this year. Therefore, I will be able to see you before you go to Hogwarts this year. I am looking forward to it._

_Toodeloo,  
Jeremy_

Jenny smiled. Riley hit it right on the head. Now she just had to wait until her parents calmed down before she approached them again. Jeremy’s letter made her smile. He seemed like the type to be perpetually cheerful, despite his less than stellar childhood. Jenny found herself wishing her parents had dumped her on some distant relative. Unfortunately, all of her relatives belonged to Grandfather Conrí’s cult. Her mother had cut off all of her relatives when she married Jenny’s father.  
Emmett ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. He buried himself in her blankets. Jenny hid her letters and turned to Emmett. She poked at her quilt, ignoring his giggles. Eventually, she lifted up the covers. Emmett blinked at her, his eyes sleepy and his hair ruffled.

“What are you doing in my room at this hour?” Jenny asked.

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Emmett mumbled.

“You know Mother will have a fit if she finds you in here, right?” Jenny reminded him.

“Please, Jenny. It was a really scary nightmare. A wolf tried to eat me,” he said, eyes sparkling with tears.

Jenny flinched at his description and immediately caved. “Fine. You’re the one who’s getting in trouble though. I’ll pretend that I slept through the whole thing.”

She crawled into bed next to him, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. 

Jenny drank her last Wolfsbane Potion hours before the full moon. She had the hardest time brewing her potion on the day of the full moon when she stayed at her parents house. Since they had so many family activities that day, the only time she could do it is when she changed her clothes. With how finicky the Wolfsbane Potion was to make, it made it extremely challenging. So far, she had not messed up brewing it since her first time making it correctly. She didn’t know how she could keep this up for the rest of her school years, much less the rest of her life. 

She met up with Comfort and the rest of her female relatives. Unfortunately, she did not have a chance to see Emmett before he went off with her brother. Jenny would make sure to find him during the hunt. This would be easy, as he was smaller than all of the other wolves. She wore her usually light nightgown for the event. 

“Here we go,” Comfort muttered. 

Jenny patted her arm. “See you in the morning, Comfort.”

They shed their clothes and walked out into the outdoors to await the rise of the full moon. When it appeared in the sky, Jenny grit her teeth. Unlike her family members who wouldn’t remember until morning. Jenny felt her transformation as it happened.

Once she stood on all fours, Jenny raced off to find Emmett. Her entire family acted on instinct, racing into the woods to hunt for humans. Thankfully, they lived remotely and the presence of other wolves kept them calmer. Jenny found Emmett running on Zeke’s heels. She pounced on him. He yipped and rolled over. 

Jenny dragged him off by the scruff of his neck. She found a secluded area far away from the pack. With any luck, no one in her family would find her. She set him down and pinned him with her paws. He snapped and bit at her in instinctual fury. She licked him all over until he calmed down. Her motherly attention induced a false sense of calm, and he fell asleep. Jenny curled around him and drifted off herself.

She awoke naked, curled around her brother. Emmett snored on. As much as she wanted to stay with him until he woke up, Jenny did not want Emmett bringing this up around her parents. She ran back to the camp and got redressed. Kelsey stood outside the women’s lodge.

“You’re back early. Why is it you always come back first?” Kelsey asked suspiciously.

“I guess my hunger for human flesh is greater than anyone else, and I instinctively know that the house is fully of humans,” Jenny said sarcastically.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. Jenny stomped back to her room. Though a full nights rest made her more awake than the rest of her family, the pain of her transformations still made her cranky. Jenny changed into more appropriate clothing and waited for Emmett to make his way back.

A week later, Jenny decided to revisit the Hogsmeade permission slip. She enlisted Comfort and Ezekiel to help her. They called a meeting in the dining room. Her parents, Grandfather Conrí, Kelsey, and Emmett attended. Jenny suspected that her parents made Emmett come to try to force her hand. This only made her angrier. 

“We are holding this meeting to resolve the conflict between Jennifer, daughter, and Zeev and Dagrun, parents. Jennifer wants her permission form signed, so that she can go on scheduled visits to Hogsmeade, the village near Hogwarts. Zeev and Dagrun believe that Jennifer is disrespectful and irresponsible, and therefore should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts. We open the floor,” Comfort said.

“I agree with Zeev and Dagrun. Jennifer has been nothing but disobedient, obstinate, irreverent, and vulgar. I see no reason why she should be allowed to leave the grounds of Hogwarts at all,” Grandfather Conrí said coldly.

Jenny’s blood boiled. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! I just stand up for what I believe in. And I’m plenty responsible. I took care of Emmett, and I taught him how to hunt, and I watch over him whenever I am here!”

“Jenny, please,” Comfort said.

Grandfather Conrí glared. “What do you call what you did last year? You tried to impose your will on the family when you didn’t get what you wanted. What is that, but the act of a child?”

“Grandfather, this isn’t helping. Why don’t we discuss this calmly?” Zeke suggested. 

“Excuse me,” Jenny said, “Mother was burning my letters! She was trying to cut off my communication with Emmett! I did what I had to do to take care of Emmett because he was falling apart! You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, you old coot!”

The entire table fell silent. Jenny huffed, red-faced with anger. Grandfather Conrí turned purple. Comfort and Ezekiel glanced nervously back and forth between the two of them. Grandfather Conrí who had been seated at the end of the table, rose to his feet. He walked over to where Jenny stood. He loomed over her.

“Perhaps I need to take you in hand. You have been disobedient for far too long,” he said in an undertone.

Despite her fear, Jenny looked him straight in the eye. “Are you going to beat me, Grandfather? Haven’t you hurt me enough?” 

Emmett started crying. “Is Jenny going to get hurt? I don’t understand. Please stop.”

This broke the tension in the room. Even Grandfather Conrí couldn’t justify how far things had gone. He stepped back and returned to his seat. Jenny sat down as well. Kelsey watched the entire exchange thoughtfully.

“I know that everyone is very upset. May I offer an option?” Kelsey said.

“What is it, Kelsey?” Ezekiel asked.

“Why don’t I chaperone Jennifer on her trips to Hogsmeade? I can keep her out of trouble, and she can still have the same privileges the rest of us had,” Kelsey suggested.

Zeev and Dagrun nodded. “I suppose that would be acceptable,” Dagrun said.

Grandfather Conrí gave a single nod of agreement.

“Fine.” Jenny said stiffly.

In the end, Jenny’s mother signed her permission form. But at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter posted! Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Misses Her Mother", posted next week!


	2. In Which Riley Misses Her Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finds one of her mother's journals and discovers a horrifying secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

“Father, I’m leaving. Are you in here?” Riley called as she stepped into his office. 

His office stood empty. Papers and books covered his desk as usual. Riley approached the desk and looked at some of his papers curiously. Her father always took extensive notes on his experiments. Even when she couldn’t always understand them, Riley found his experiments fascinating. Riley moved one of his papers and spotted a leather bound journal. She picked it up. Riley immediately recognized her mother’s handwriting. She flipped open the book, turning the pages haphazardly. Her mother had written the entire journal in French. Thankfully, her father had taught her French when she was a child. Riley began to read.

_7th of February, 1948_

 _Today I turned ten years old._

Riley frowned at the date. It must be a handwriting error. Her mother was born in 1954. She would be ten in 1964. The numbers must be smudged. She continued reading.

_Today I turned ten years old. In one more year, I will be able to go to an academy to study magic. I am very excited. Mother and Father bought me too many gifts. What am I going to do with another magical doll that can sing and dance? I already have five. Mother and Father did let me play outside with Riley. He is my favorite cousin. He is from Ireland. His mother, my father’s sister, married a pureblood witch from there. Father said he was sad to see her go, but it was hard to find pureblood wizards in France. There are a many more in Great Britain. I asked him why her husband had to be a pureblood, and he became very angry with me. I am not sure why, but apparently purebloods are much better than other wizards. Mother and Father have not explained it to me. Maybe I will find out when I go to school! I do like my tutor, but she frowns at me when I ask too many questions. I hope I can meet many more people at my new school._

_10th of March, 1948_

_The three of us traveled to Ireland this year. While Mother does not like how cold Ireland is, and wishes we could visit Paris again, Father is enjoying the countryside. I am just happy to see Riley again. He showed me many wild creatures, including something called an otter. We do not have any otters in France. I have seen a seal on the coast. I also got to see a fox, and a doe with her fawn. My parents’ estate is mostly clear of any wildlife. It is refreshing to be around such nature. Surprisingly, Mother and Father do not seem to care much about where I went. I remember when I was very young that I was not allowed to even leave my home. There was something about a war? I think Father said something about “Muggles killing themselves, the bloody idiots! They destroyed half of the French countryside.” I can’t remember too clearly. Father complains more and more about Muggles every day. I_

__

“Riley, are you in here? I forgot you were leaving. I thought you were already gone until I saw Abednego outside with the car,” Riley’s father said as he pushed open the door.

Riley whipped around and hid the book behind her back. “Here I am, Father! I was looking for you. I’m glad to see you before you leave.” She shoved the journal underneath some papers as he approached.

“Well, here you go again. Off to Hogwarts for another year. Will you come home for both holidays this year? I have missed you so much, dearest daughter.” Her father smiled at her gently.

Riley gave her father a big hug. “Of course, Father. I missed you too. I think I can make the trip for Easter.”

“Now, it is time for you to go. Your trunk is packed in the car. The Lochesters will meet you at your station in London, and escort you to the Hogwarts Express. I will see you for Christmas.”

“Goodbye, Father. I love you.” Riley hugged her father tightly.

He patted her head gently. “Goodbye, dearest daughter.”

Riley mulled over her mother’s journal in her mind on the long train ride to London. The only thing she had of her mother’s handwriting was the letter she wrote to Riley before her birth. Her father had given it to her on her seventh birthday. Riley kept that letter in her desk at home. Riley held the words her mother had written in her mind, trying to memorize them. Her father kept her mother’s belongings hidden. When Riley asked, he said he would give them to her when she reached adulthood. Despite wizards and witches reaching majority at seventeen, vampires believed the age of majority was 21. Those four years grated on Riley’s nerves. How could she wait that long to learn more about her mother?

Mr. Lochester drove Riley to the station. Riley had gone to Diagon Alley the month before to pick up her supplies at the end of their summer travels. Jeremy, Edward, Amora, and Mr. Lochester stayed in London, while Riley and her father returned to the castle. Now her cousin and her childhood friend were sending her off to Hogwarts.

“I’m only tagging along so I can see Jenny before you leave,” Jeremy said, “Otherwise I would have stayed in bed. This is vampire nighttime, you know. I am very sleepy.”

“Well, I actually wanted to see Riley off,” Edward said primly. 

“Thank you, Edward. And it’s no surprise that Jeremy wanted to see his new friend. Did he tell you he’s been writing Jenny all summer? They’ve become pen pals,” Riley said.

“Yes, we have. Now, let’s go. I want to see my pen pal again.” Jeremy grabbed Riley’s arm and pulled her through the brick wall.

Riley took a deep breath when she appeared on the other side. “No need to be so abrupt, Jeremy. You never know when Jenny is going to get here. Besides, her mother probably won’t let her go until the last minute.”

“Hey losers!” Jenny said from behind Riley.

Riley turned to see Jenny, completely unaccompanied. “Hi Jenny, how was your summer?”

“Absolutely terrible. However, I got Zeke to take me this time, so I actually get a few minutes before I have to get on the train. Hi, Jeremy. Make anything else this summer?” Jenny grinned.

Jeremy grinned back. “As a matter of fact, I did. I made you a terrible hat to go with your terrible scarf.”

Jenny took the hat from him. “Blimey, this is three sizes too big! I love it.”

“Write me this year, okay. I know you probably have to go home for the holidays, but you don’t have your family at Hogwarts, so you have no excuse for not writing me as much as possible.”

“Of course! I’ll definitely need your input,” Jenny said.

“OI, JENNY! COME AND MEET OUR SISTER GINNY!” One of the Weasley twins yelled from across the station.

“IN A MINUTE, FRED! I’M TALKING TO MY FRIENDS!” Jenny hollered back.

“I’ll write as soon as I can. Thank you for the hat.” Jenny gave Jeremy a quick squeeze before running off.

Jeremy looked a little starstruck. “I think I was just hit by a hurricane,” he muttered.

“Jenny is always like that,” Riley said it.

“She’s awesome.” Jeremy said, not hearing her.

“Well, good bye you two. I look forward to seeing you at Christmas. I have to go now.” Riley gave Edward and Jeremy a hug.

“Good bye, Riley. I’ll miss you,” Edward said.

Riley nodded at Amora and Mr. Lochester. “Thank you for meeting me in London. I really appreciate it.” 

She dragged her trunk into the train and went to find Jenny and Scarlet. Along the way, she saw Gregory, Vincent, and Draco sitting in their own compartment. She stopped to say hello.

Draco smiled. “Riley, it’s wonderful to see you. Won’t you join us? I can tell you all about how Potter-” 

“Sorry, Draco. I’m sitting with Jenny and Scarlet. It’s sort of our tradition. I’ll see you at the Feast, okay?” Riley closed the compartment door on Draco’s surprised face.

She found Scarlet and Jenny shortly after. “Thank Merlin. I thought I was going to be dragged into another Potter rant just now. Draco’s only two compartments down.”

“Bullet dodged, honestly. I’m sorry, Riley, but Malfoy’s a nightmare,” Jenny said. 

Riley lugged her trunk onto the rack. “He’s more than he seems. However, his Harry Potter rants are unbearable. Now, Scarlet, how was your summer?”

Scarlet told them all about her travels to South America. Apparently she had been stung by many insects, and had almost been bitten by some kind of venomous snake. It was completely impractical to wear robes in the jungle, so they wore Muggle explorer equipment. Jenny near fell over laughing when Scarlet showed them the pictures. 

Jenny told them about her big fight with her family. Scarlet’s hair turned white when Jenny described her confrontation with her grandfather. Apparently he had nearly hit her. Riley tried to ignore the lump building in her throat. Eventually Jenny described the hilarious game that she played with Emmett, which finally broke the depressing tension. 

“I have to tell you guys something. I found one of my mother’s journals. It was on my father’s desk. It was from when she was a child. The dates looked a bit odd, but that’s not the strange part. She had a cousin with my name! Who lived in Ireland. I guess she must have liked him a lot, for them to name me after him. Her parents were blood purists. I guess most pureblood families are. I mean, the Weasleys aren’t but they’re also poor. Is there a correlation with being a rich pureblood and being racist?” Riley rambled.

Scarlet nodded. “Oh absolutely. My mum is a pureblood and my dad is a half blood. Her entire family are blood purists. My dad’s mum was disowned because she married my grandfather. They do have money, but that’s because my parents run a very lucrative business. Otherwise we’d be as broke as the Weasleys. Although, I will say that most pureblood families have some impure offshoots.”

“I thought my family was sick. My family actually prefers to marry Muggles over wizards because they’re don’t have the same support systems and they’re less likely to go to the Ministry. It’s disgusting, but at least my family aren’t blood purists?” Jenny shrugged. 

“I’ve never met any of my mother’s family, which I knew had to do with the fact that she married a vampire, but I just thought they were like most wizards, who don’t like any sort of magical creature that isn’t a standard witch or wizard. I didn’t know it was because my grandparents hated Muggles!” Riley said anxiously.

“I’m sorry, Riley. I know you haven’t experience it before, but sometimes, you have shitty relatives. At least your dad is a decent bloke. Besides, you aren’t your grandparents. I’ve never seen you being prejudiced against anyone. You don’t even hate the other Houses! You’re been trying to rehabilitate Malfoy to make him less of a racist, for some reason I don’t understand. Please don’t let this drag you down.” Jenny patted Riley’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I just have to let it go. I wish I’d gotten a chance to read the entire thing. I only read a couple of pages before my father came into the office,” Riley said.

Scarlet frowned. “You said that some of the dates were off. What did you mean by that?”

“Well,” Riley said, “It looked like she wrote 1948. Which couldn’t be right, because she wasn’t born until 1954. She wouldn’t be ten until 1964, which is 16 years after that. The writing must have been smudged, or my mother must have terrible handwriting.”

“Hmm. That is very weird. If it was family, there would be some kind of manipulation afoot. But I doubt that’s what’s going on. Your dad seems very honest,” Jenny said. 

“I’m sure you’re right,” Riley said.

They changed into their robes as the train approached Hogwarts. The three of them took one of the horseless carriages to to the front gates. Riley watched Jenny run off to Fred and George and tackle them. A young redhead stood next to them, likely Ginny Weasley. Scarlet approached Cho Chang with bright red cheeks. Cho seemed neutral to her arrival. Riley walked off to find Draco, Vincent, and Gregory.

She spotted them at the Slytherin table and joined them. Draco seemed to have calmed down a bit. Vincent and Gregory stared longingly at their empty plates. Riley took her usual seat next to Draco. He smiled at her.

“I’m glad we finally get to talk. How was your summer? Our trip to Greece was excellent, of course. My father also bought four new peacocks for our lawn. Our House-elf, Dobby, disappeared, which made Father extremely angry. He was punished for it, of course. You can’t do without one, but House-elves are such a trial, you know,” Draco babbled.

Riley frowned. “A House-elf?”

“Don’t you have one? You said your mother was a Rosier, right?” Draco asked.

“No. My father has vampire servants that he pays. What’s a House-elf?” 

Draco scoffed. “What’s a - are you serious, Riley? Well, I guess that’s expected. Romania is so… provincial. Well, they are creatures who belong to a wizarding family. Pureblood families usually have loads of them. House-elves breed like rabbits, so you can usually have a couple of successors as long as you have a set.”

Riley stomach twisted. “They get paid, right?”

Draco laughed. “Paid? Are you joking? Of course they don’t get paid! House-elves are bred to serve wizards! They don’t want to be paid.”

Riley tried not to hurl. “Oh.”

“You know that Hogwarts has dozens of House-elves, right? That’s how our food is cooked.” Draco pointed out. 

“I’ve never heard that from any teacher,” Riley mumbled.

“Oh, it’s quite obvious. I mean, they wouldn’t have wizards to make all of this food! It’s far too expensive. Additionally, I can always tell when a dish is made by a House-elf. I had a superior palette, you know,” Draco rambled on.

Riley lost her appetite. She wondered how she could ever eat at Hogwarts again. She stared at the ground, trying not to cry or hurl. Draco watched her with concern.

“Are you all right, Riley? You look a little green. Is it because you found out that creatures make your food? I promise you, all House-elves keep themselves very sanitary. It’s a requirement of their service,” Draco said soothingly.

“I’m alright,” Riley said, certain she would never be again.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor table. “Where’s Potter? I don’t see his Weasel friend either. The Muggleborn is sitting there. I wonder where they are? I hope they got lost. Stupid Potter, I bet he forgot to get onto the platform.” 

Riley glanced over. She saw Jenny, Fred, and George with their heads bent together, whispering. Ron and Harry were no where to be seen. It appeared they were, as Draco proclaimed, completely absent. Hermione looked extremely worried. Riley turned back to see a gleeful smile on Draco’s face.

“I have never been happier in my entire life,” Draco said, “There’s no way they won’t be punished for skipping school. Perhaps they’ll even be expelled! It’s no less than Potter deserves!” 

“Shush, the Sorting’s started.” Riley said.

Riley closed her eyes and took in the Sorting Hat’s song. It seemed to emphasize togetherness more than the previous two years. Perhaps something had put it on edge. Riley watched the nervous first years step up to the stool and have the hat placed on their head. As usual, about a quarter of the students went to Slytherin. Draco whistled when each one was selected. Riley took special notice when the Hat Sorted Ginny Weasley. Draco sneered after she ran to join the Gryffindor Table. 

“Of course they’re all in Gryffindor. The Weasleys are identical, even the girl. You can barely tell them apart. Their mum must be like some kind of baby factory, popping them out one by one. I don’t know how they can afford it, being so poor.” Draco said.

Riley punched his arm. “What is your problem? Are you mad because you can’t talk about Harry Potter? Can you please eat, now that all of the food is on the table? You said you liked House-elf cooking, didn’t you?”

“You’re absolutely right,” Draco said, digging into his potatoes.

Riley put food on her plate, and when Draco turned away, shoveled it all onto Vincent’s and Gregory’s plates. They didn’t seem to notice with the way they shoveled food into their mouths. She tried to smile as her stomach gurgled uncomfortably. At least her father had packed some snacks made by her cook into her trunk. She could subsist off of those until she figured out what to do. 

Harry and Ron never showed up at the feast. Draco seemed extremely disappointed by the fact. He poked sadly at his dessert. Hermione looked steadily more worried as the meal continued. Riley watched Jenny, Fred, and George draw up some kind of plan from across the room. Despite the fact that the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were on opposite sides from the hall, they somehow had a perfect view of the tables. Riley liked that the Slytherin table was closest to the doors because she could slip out easily.

Riley managed to trick Draco into thinking that she ate a hearty meal while transferring her food entirely to Vincent and Gregory without them noticing. She even poured her pumpkin juice into their goblets. Riley felt a bit better at the end of the meal, although her stomach ached with hunger. She decided to write her father to send her food in the mail. She might be able to make it until the first Hogsmeade visit. Her father always gave her a lot of money. Maybe she could Jenny to sneak into Hogsmeade and buy her food there. 

Riley followed Draco and the rest of the Slytherin students to the Slytherin Dormitory. When they reached the entrance, the prefect said the new password.

“Pureblood.” The door swung open.

Riley’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? Is it even going to let me in? My blood isn’t pure, you know. Not to mention that a lot of the students in Slytherin are half bloods. This is ridiculous.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Relax, it’s just a password. Come on, Riley, or you’ll get cold standing out here. Are you going to be difficult for the school year? I thought you were a Slytherin.”

Riley followed him reluctantly into the Common Room. Most of the Slytherins seemed completely unbothered by the new password. Riley noticed that some of the first years had already found mentors, while a few of them huddled together, looking nervous. All of them stared at her and whispered.

“Why are they all staring at me?” Riley muttered.

“Oh, I’m sure that our housemates told them that you’re a vampire and you got the Slytherin girls in your year expelled. You’re kind of a legend, Riley,” Draco told her.

Riley groaned. “Seriously? Now I have a reputation. That’s the last thing I need.”

“Now, why do you think that Potter missed the Feast?” Draco said.

“I have no idea. Can we talk about anything else? I’d rather play Exploding Snap, to be honest,” Riley confessed.

“Fine by me. I wanted to tell you this on the train, but you decided to sit with Jones and that Ravenclaw girl I never bothered to learn the name of. So, I was in Diagon Alley, picking up some books, and I saw Potter with the Weasleys. I guess they took him shopping because he doesn’t have any parents or something. He gave all of his books to the Weasel girl. She turned bright red! I think she has a crush on him. It’s hilarious. Famous Potter has all of these girls falling all over him because of something he did when he was a baby. He didn’t even do it on purpose. I mean, my grandfather made a cure for Dragon Pox. Honestly, that was real accomplishment,” Draco said.

Riley joined Vincent and Gregory in setting up Exploding Snap. Draco eventually stopped talking and joined the game. Over time, the first years settled down and everyone stopped staring her. This was the best Riley could ask for. The game even managed to cheer her up a bit. She especially liked the expression Draco made when a tower exploded in his face.

When Riley could not longer bear her hunger, she excused herself and ran up to her room. Her trunk sat at the end of her bed. Riley ripped through her trunk and started rifling through her clothing. She tossed her books and supplies all over the floor. Eventually she found the rolled package her father had packed for her. She ripped it open. Inside were pork rinds and sweet bread. Riley ate her fill, forgetting that she had to preserve it for later in the week. Her hunger pangs eventually faded. Riley felt satisfied, both morally and physically. However, she could not deny how emotionally alone she felt. 

She packed her things away and set aside her robes for tomorrow. Riley set up her supplies, and let Nyx out of her cage. Nyx fluttered around the room before hanging upside down from the rafters. Riley pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dearest Father,_

_My third year at Hogwarts did not turn out at all how I expected. I had a very unpleasant evening. First, I found out that our food is prepared by enslaved creatures that I had no previous knowledge of. I do not understand why Hogwarts does not employ witches and wizards to cook for them. I could not even eat a single bite. I am extremely grateful for the snacks you packed me, and I managed to conjure some water with my wand to drink. However, I do not have enough to last me for long. Could you please send me food from our cook, and money to buy goods from Hogsmeade until I decide what to do? I cannot bear to consume food made by creatures without choice._

_I feel more alone than ever in my House. Draco did not understand why I was so upset. I will talk to Jenny and Scarlet tomorrow and hear what they think. Perhaps I can talk to the Headmaster directly. I just don’t understand? I thought Hogwarts was better than this. I am counting on you, Father. Please respond as soon as you can. I miss you, and a part of me wants to return home._

_Love,  
Your dearest daughter_

Riley watched Nyx fly away into the dark, her eyes watering. Somehow, she would make it through another year of Hogwarts. Jenny would know exactly what to do. Riley neatened up her trunk and set aside her food from home. Riley separated her food into rations to consume carefully until her father’s letter. Jenny might be able to sneak out before then, but Riley didn’t want to take any chances.

Riley crawled into bed. The stone walls of her room felt cold and imposing. Riley shivered. She pulled the covers over her eyes and tried to snuggle into the pillow. After tossing and turning for most of the night, Riley finally drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Jenny Reads Her Fortune", which will be posted next week!


	3. In Which Jenny Reads Her Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny meets three new professors: one who is incompetent, one who is fascinating, and one who takes her suggestions to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny woke up to the birds chirping loudly outside her window. She stretched. Her roommates slumbered on, no doubt exhausted from last night’s festivities. Jenny dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall. 

“Did you hear about what Ron and Harry did?” Fred asked Jenny as she sat down for breakfast.

“No, what did they do?” Jenny grabbed a sausage. 

“They stole our Dad’s car and flew it into the Whomping Willow!” George smirked.

“Apparently the Whomping Willow beat up the Ford Angela, so it took off into the Forbidden Forest,” Fred added. 

“Nice. Did they get in trouble?” 

Fred glanced at Harry and Ron, who looked extremely guilty. “Apparently Snape caught them. Harry thought they were going to be expelled. McGonagall said she wouldn’t dock points, but they both got detention. I’m not sure what yet, but it’s going to be juicy.”

“This is the problem with most Gryffindors. They are very good at pulling off hilarious stunts, but very bad at not getting caught. Maybe we should teach a course?” Jenny said.

“I think you’re the one who should teach it. We get caught about half the time. We just pull so many pranks that it’s impressive when they don’t find out,” George said.

“I know. It’s very disappointing. How is everyone so bad at subtlety?”

At that moment, the Weasley owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a bright red letter on Ron’s plate. Fred and George paled. The letter began to shake. Ron gingerly opened it, and the letter exploded with Mrs. Weasley’s rage.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Jenny shouted, plugged her ears.

“It’s a Howler! Mum must be absolutely furious!” George yelled over Mrs. Weasley’s irate lecture. 

Jenny suppressed the urge to cackle for the duration of the Howler’s screams. Ron turned bright red, and Harry stared at his plate. Jenny noticed Malfoy snickering from the Slytherin table. Finally, the Howler congratulated Ginny before blowing a raspberry at Ron and shredding itself into pieces. 

Jenny started laughing. “You know, I’ve never gotten Howler, but I wish I had. That was bloody brilliant. I feel like my soul was cleansed by Mrs. Weasley.”

The tension in the Great Hall broke. Everyone went back to talking, and Professor McGonagall handed out course schedules. Jenny took her schedule and looked it over.

“I’ve got Divination first,” Jenny said. 

“You picked Divination?” Fred said, “It’s bloody nonsense. George and I went with Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures last year.”

“I picked Muggle Studies too. Riley is all the Magical Creature I need,” Jenny said, tucking her schedule into her robes.

She shoveled her food down as quickly as possible as the meal came to a close. Fred and George had one of their core classes in the morning. Jenny chugged two goblets of pumpkin juice and ate several danishes. She set her utensils down, feeling extremely satisfied. She wiped her face with her napkin and straightened her hair. She wanted to look professional for Professor Trelawney. 

Jenny caught up with Riley in the hallway and they headed up to Divination. She waved at Scarlet, who had Transfiguration as her first class. Riley showed Jenny her schedule. Like Jenny, she had her second class in the afternoon. Muggle Studies was right after lunch, while Care of Magical Creatures was the last class of the afternoon. They had Potions together in between. Jenny had Defense Against the Dark Arts right after Divination. 

“Do you know where Professor Trelawney’s classroom is?” Riley asked.

“Of course! I snuck into her office last year, remember?” Jenny grinned and dragged Riley off to the tower.

Riley wheezed when they finished climbing all of the steps. “Who...decided…this...was...a...good…idea?”

“I think Trelawney likes the mystery of it. All alone, a trapdoor, etc.” Jenny said, opening the door.

They climbed down the ladder into Trelawney’s classroom. It looked very different during the day. Jenny surveyed the room, taking in the mysterious ambience and low lighting. She picked out a table with soft chairs and dragged Riley to it. Riley collapsed into it with a sigh. Jenny noticed that Riley looked unusually pale. She even heard her stomach growl. She frowned at Riley, who waved her off.

“Riley, what’s going on? Why do you look so hungry?” Jenny asked.

“There’s something I have to talk to you about. But I want Scarlet to know as well, so it’ll have to wait until after afternoon classes. Besides, you deserve the right to live in blissful ignorance for a few more hours,” Riley said.

“Riley, I have never wanted to live in blissful ignorance in my entire life. Please just tell me what’s going on,” Jenny said firmly. 

A few minutes after the other students shuffled into the room, Professor Trelawney made her entrance. Jenny resisted the urge to rub her hands together in glee. Trelawney waved her arms about, her large glasses and shawl making her look like a moth. She explained their first lesson, which was tea leaves. Everyone received cups and kettles. Jenny and Riley poured their own tea, and then drank. Riley grimaced at the bitter taste. Once they finished, Riley and Jenny switched cups.

Jenny opened her book, Unfogging the Future, and began to read. “Blimey, there are hundreds of symbols in here. Tea leaves are a very complicated art, apparently. I wonder if Ancient Runes is like this?”

“Can you please just read my tea leaves?” Riley complained.

“Oh, c’mon. This is actually pretty interesting. Apparently there are a dozen symbols that just mean ‘enemy’. I guess Trelawney’s dire warnings are actually serious. There’s even a couple that mean ‘death’. Did you know that there are death symbols that are good luck for the reader?”

Jenny flipped the page and peered at Riley’s cup. “Okay, so the first thing I see looks kind of like a chair. In the book, this means an addition to the family.”

Riley grimaced. “An addition to the family? Is my father going to remarry?”

Jenny rotated the cup. “Heh, a mushroom. Apparently you’re going to have a lover’s quarrel, and split.”

Riley turned green. “So Amora and Royal are going to split, and Amora will marry my father? I don’t think I like Divination.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “It’s not that specific. You’re just extrapolating. Your last symbol looks like flowers. Maybe a bouquet? The bouquet is a very lucky symbol. It means staunch friends, success, and a happy marriage. Good news, Riley! Even if your father marries Amora, you’ll still live happily ever after. So calm down.”

Riley sighed dreamily. “I knew I was right! Professor Snape and I are destined to be.”

Jenny groaned. “Can you please just read my leaves? I wanna know if I’m going to die or something.”

Riley squinted at her cup. “I don’t think I have your imagination. Okay, this kind of looks like a dog, maybe? This one looks like a tree? Mostly it looks kind of mushy.”

Trelawney swooped in, startling Riley into dropping Jenny’s cup. Trelawney snatched the cup from the air and held it close to her face. Her eyes blinked like a large insect. Jenny squirmed in her seat in anticipation. Trelawney gasped.

“The jackal. A mischievous creature,” she whispered.

“That probably represents me. I’m very mischievous,” Jenny said.

“The knife!” Trelawney shouted, “a disaster approaches! Quarrels and enmity are in your future, Jennifer Jones.”

“Sounds like my family,” Jenny muttered.

“The axe. You have difficulties to overcome. But the abbey indicates that your trouble will ease.” Trelawney sounded almost disappointed.

She set Jenny’s cup down with a sigh. She picked Riley’s cup up as well, and inspected it closely. “Good work, Ms. Jones. You have a talent, you know.” 

Jenny watched her pick up a couple more cups. She orated a few more dire warnings, but overall she seemed very disappointed by the symbols in the tea. She wandered around the room, hovering over students as the read their table mates’ fortunes. It reminded Jenny of Snape, except Snape looked like an overgrown bat. Trelawney picked up the cup of a Ravenclaw boy, and gasped.

“The Grim! An omen of death! I will be surprised if you live to see next Thursday! Oh, dear, once again I have seen darkness in my third year students.” Trelawney draped herself over her chair and put a hand on her forehead.

The Ravenclaw paled and started shaking. His friend patted his arm, looking worried as well. Whispering broke out across the classroom. Students shifted uncomfortably. The class concluded with fearful silence, and they shuffled down the hallway. Despite her own dire warnings, Jenny felt nothing but extremely satisfied. Trelawney had exactly the kind of presence Jenny hoped for: extremely unsettling. She knew that she would be taking Divination for as long as possible - maybe even into her sixth and seventh years. Though she enjoyed showing up Snape in Potions, and she loved Transfiguration, Divination opened up her creative side. Jenny grinned.

Jenny entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in high spirits. Unfortunately, this did not last long. As soon as Lockhart swaggered into the classroom, Jenny felt her mood plummet. His teeth gleamed blindingly, and his hair sparkled in the daylight streaming in from the windows. He winked at a portrait of himself. Jenny resisted the urge to gag. 

“My wonderful students… you have been woefully uneducated. Your last professor, let’s just say he didn’t know what he was talking about. _I_ , however, and the foremost expert! I have defeated numerous creatures, which are detailed in my collection of autobiographies. Wanderings with Werewolves and Voyages with Vampires are particularly instructive. But first, we will take a little quiz. Let’s see how many of you have read my books!” He grinned, his teeth flashing again.

Jenny face planted on her desk in despair. “This bloke is a blithering idiot.”

Katie Bell nodded sympathetically. “He does sound a bit… dishonest.”

Lockhart passed out the quizzes, smiling at every student as he handed them a pack of parchment each. Jenny tried not to snort when she read the questions. She filled out the questions with the most ridiculous answers she could think of. She actually began to enjoy coming up with more and more outlandish and creative answers as she got further and further into the quiz. By the time she had finished, Jenny had to take deep breaths to keep from cackling. Finally, Lockhart collected the quizzes.

“It seems that none of you have read my books! Tsk, tsk. Honestly, I am quite disappointed. However, Ms. Jones seems to have made some very creative guesses. Five points to Gryffindor for out-of-the-box thinking, Ms. Jones!” he said with a wink. 

Jenny snickered. “It was my pleasure.”

“Now, I am sure you all are wondering, how did I get to be where I am today? We’ll first open Traveling With Trolls. Turn to page 10, please!” 

Jenny cracked open the book with a sigh. The contents did not inspire any confidence in her. She faded in and out as Lockhart dramatically reenacted his book at the front of the room. Eventually, he finally stopped, and slammed the book shut. Jenny jumped in her chair.

“Now, as I’m sure you’re all wondering, when are we going to use our skills practically? The answer is right now! I have procured battle grade doxies for the lot of you! Wizards and witches of your caliber should be able to handle these with no trouble. Just make sure not get bitten!” Lockhart whipped the cover off of a container full of angrily buzzing doxies.

“Pull out your wands! Use the charm, _Doting Doxy Deuteronomy_!” Lockhart said, dropping his wand. 

He ripped open the container and the doxies swarmed. Most of the students scrambled to wave their wands, trying anything they could. The doxies were undeterred. Katie Bell pulled out two containers of Doxycide. She tossed one to the Gryffindor boy next to her.

“How do you have that on you?” Jenny asked incredulously.

“I am always prepared,” Katie said fiercely.

“Okay everyone!” Jenny shouted, “Form a line behind Katie and ready your wands! The Knock-back Jinx is the best way to take out a doxy if you don’t have Doxycide!”

Everyone moved into a neat line. Katie and her friend held up their cans and sprayed them. Jenny and the other Gryffindors fired their wands as wave after wave of doxies flew towards them. Lockhart cowered in a corner, his robes covering his entire body. The doxies dropped by the dozens, but more and more flew forward. Thankfully, they were not very smart, so none of them tried any flanking maneuvers. 

After nearly fifteen minutes of continuous spraying, the doxies lay dead on the ground. They had used up both of Katie’s Doxycide cans to the last drop. All of the Gryffindor third years were sweating. Jenny considered jinxing Lockhart in the face for his idiotic stunt. They all took their seats, and waited for him to reemerge.

Eventually, Lockhart crawled out from underneath his desk. He straightened out his robes and his hair. His complexion, which had looked pale when he realized his mistake, had returned to its usual warm tan. He smiled at his students, who regarded him with cool silence. Any smidgen of respect that he had at the beginning of the class had completely disappeared. Lockhart smiled blindingly.

“Excellent work, students! I see that I have taught you well. Class is almost over, and I have someplace to be. I have to keep and eye out for that Harry Potter! Now, I have my first-year Gryffindors right after this, so please make sure the classroom is ready for them! You made this mess, now clean it up,” he called over his shoulder as he sashayed out of the classroom.

“What a pompous git,” Jenny said.

“He’s completely ridiculous,” Katie agreed.

Jenny, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, spent the last ten minutes of class scraping doxies off of the floor. Jenny saved about a dozen, and stuffed them in one of the pouches in her bag. Katie regarded her with concerned curiosity.

“What are you planning on doing with those?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m saving them for Fred and George. They do a lot of experiments, and I’m sure they’d love doxy specimens as fresh as these,” Jenny replied.

Katie grimaced. “Well, that’s disgusting. I guess better you than me.”

Jenny grinned and held one up by a spindly limb. “I think they’re fascinating. I can’t believe something so tiny can be so venomous.”

Katie leaned away from her. “Please keep that away from me please. My family had a huge doxy infestation. I’m terrified of them. That’s why I carry so much Doxycide. I never know when I’ll come across one.”

“Well, your Doxycide really saved us. I don’t know what we would have done without it.”

Jenny slept through her entire period of History of Magic. After her extremely active Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she passed out immediately. As usual, Binns’s voice had the soothing, dull tones perfect for an excellent nap. Jenny did not dream at all during the class, and only woke up when the other students stood up at the end of the class. She blinked sleepily and gathered up her things. 

Jenny ran to the Great Hall to tell Fred and George about Lockhart. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that he just… let a bunch of doxies loose in the classroom?” Fred said in horror.

“Yes, but first he made us take a quiz where we were supposed to guess all of this personal stuff about him that he apparently mentioned in all of his stupid books. One of his questions was about his favorite color! Which, by the way, is lilac. What do his personal preferences have to do with Defense? I thought Quirrell was bad because he looked like he was about to cry whenever he had to give a lesson. Well, also because he was possessed by Oldy Moats. But somehow, Lockhart is worse.”

“You’re telling me,” Harry said with vehemence.

Ron chortled. “He got ambushed by Lockhart twice this morning, before we even had Defense. Then the bloody git let pixies loose in the classroom. Hermione had to do most of the cleanup.”

“Well, we had doxies. At least pixies aren’t venomous.” Jenny retorted.

“Doxies? Seriously? Did anyone get bitten?” Fred asked.

“Thankfully, no. Katie Bell had two cans of Doxycide, and everyone fired off Knock-back jinxes until the doxies were dead. Then he made everyone clean up while he ran off to ambush Harry,” Jenny chowed down on another sandwich.

“I’m just afraid he’ll drag me into another photoshoot,” Harry said morosely. 

“Wait, there was more than one? Please tell me someone has pictures,” Jenny said excitedly.

Harry turned green. “Please don’t. I’ve had a very trying time. My aunt and uncle put bars on my window, you know. Fred, George, and Ron had to break me out.”

“It was truly fantastic,” Fred said wistfully. 

“That might be even worse than my summer,” Jenny said, “I got into a big row with my parents about Hogsmeade and my grandfather nearly beat me. With what, I’ll never know.”

“I know I’ve said this before, but could the two of you please stop comparing your terrible families? It’s really horrifying,” George said.

“Sorry, Harry. Someday we’ve got to find some time to swap stories away from the ears of our well-adjusted peers.” Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

“So, how was Divination? Who did Trelawney predict was going to die this year?” Fred asked.

“Oh, some Ravenclaw boy I don’t know. I got a pretty juicy fortune though. Apparently there’s going to be fighting and tensions in my future. But I’m going to overcome it and my troubles will ease!” Jenny said

Fred looked impressed. “That’s surprisingly cheerful.”

“I think Trelawney likes me. She said I did a good job at reading Riley’s tea leaves.”

“Are you going to pursue Divination as a career?” George asked skeptically.

“Oh, absolutely not. Divination is my hobby. I’ve decided that I’m going to get so good at Potions that Snape shrivels up and dies. Have you noticed how terrible he is at teaching?” Jenny said as she snagged another potato. 

“I’ve never noticed. Fred and I are usually too busy screwing around and making things blow up to pay attention in his classes,” Fred said. 

“He’s not the only terrible teacher. Most of the teachers are okay, but Binns doesn’t make History of Magic even bearable. I learn more just reading the textbooks. Of course, there’s Lockhart. Though that’s likely because the position is jinxed. I give Dumbledore a pass on that one, honestly. But Binns and Snape? No excuse! Unless he has some kind of master plan,” Jenny ranted, dissolving into thoughtful muttering.

George snorted. “Master plan? Dumbledore’s a Gryffindor! He doesn’t have a master plan. Master plans are for Slytherins.”

Jenny resisted the urge to blurt out that the Sorting Hat thought Dumbledore should have been in Slytherin. She did not tell the twins that she had observed Dumbledore acting suspiciously on multiple occasions. Most Gryffindors viewed cunning and manipulation as evil traits of Slytherin. Jenny, who had seen the worst of Hufflepuff, could not help but view all Houses as two sided coins. Hard work and loyalty could turn into slavish devotion and discrimination. Intelligence and wit could degrade into cutting remarks and pretentious conceit. Bravery and nobility could grow into recklessness and arrogance. Cunning and ruthlessness could become strategic planning and determination. Unfortunately, Houses tended to keep to themselves and didn’t think to consider how other Houses operated. 

“Not my point. I’m sure Dumbledore has his reasons. I’m not a Headmaster, so what would I know?” Jenny said quickly. 

She ate a couple of chocolate pastries. Jenny glanced across the Great Hall and noticed that Riley had nothing on her plate. Jenny notice she had a slightly pained look on her face. Jenny didn’t know what it was about, but something about the Hogwarts food was bothering Riley. Jenny intended to find out what as soon as possible. 

“Oh, by the way. I picked you up some souvenirs,” Jenny said.

Fred and George turned to her excitedly. “How many?” George asked.

“Just over a dozen,” Jenny said, opening her bag for them to see.

“You’re a rose among the thorns,” Fred said dreamily.

“Shut up and take them. I don’t want Snape finding them and giving me detention.”

“You think he would find them?” George said.

“Oh, absolutely. I swear, he has a nose for contraband or something. What do you plan on using these for, anyways?”

Fred grinned. “Oh, any number of experiments. As you well know, we are testing many products. It’s an ongoing project. We had some promising developments this summer. If only you could visit us, Jenny.”

“Yes, it’s extremely important. I’m basically like Harry Potter, except instead of my relatives wanting to get rid of me, my relatives want to keep me under lock and key,” Jenny said sadly.

George grimaced. “Do you want us to break you out?”

“Absolutely not. Unlike the Dursleys, my family has magic. My grandfather would probably curse you into oblivion.” Jenny piled more food on her plate and changed the subject.

Jenny did not know what to expect with her Muggle Studies class. Although her family used Muggle hunting tools and clothes like rifles, ATVs, and vests, and Riley had told her about the electricity in her castle, Jenny had a very limited knowledge of Muggle culture. She hungered to learn more. She flipped open her book and skimmed the contents, waiting for class to start. 

Professor Burbage started them out with very simple basics. She explained the difference in clothing styles and housing, and how Muggle technology continued to advance because they did not have magic. Jenny took extensive notes. Most of the other students in her class looked extremely confused. Jenny supposed that having absolutely no exposure to the Muggle world made it completely foreign. 

Burbage assigned them 24 inch parchment essay on the similarities between Muggles and wizards. Jenny left the class feeling as though Muggle Studies had expanded her mind. She stuffed her book and parchment into her bag and approached Burbage at the end of the class.

“Excuse me, Professor Burbage,” Jenny said.

Burbage smiled gently. “You are Ms. Jones, right?”

“Yes. I have a few questions about the material. Will we be studying how wizards use Muggle technology?” 

Burbage paused. “Yes, there will be a part of the unit on the misuse of Muggle artifacts.”

Jenny shook her head. “Sorry, Professor, I should have specified. I meant when wizards use Muggle technology without modifying it with magic.”

“Well, Ms. Jones,” Burbage said, “I do agree that it is a fascinating subject. However, it is considered an embarrassment for wizards to use Muggle technology, as you well know. Most wizards consider Muggles to be more primitive. Wizards who use Muggle technology must need a crutch, and such things like that. We could have an informal discussion at the end of our misuse of Muggle artifacts unit. I think you’ve brung up a very interesting point Ms. Jones. I look forward to having you in class.”

Jenny nodded. “I’m interested to learn more about Muggles this year. Professor. I’ve got to go, I have Potions next. Snape will have my head if I’m late.”

“Yes, Potions is one class it’s not good to be late for. I’ll see you later this week, Ms. Jones.”

“Goodbye, Professor!” Jenny called as she raced out of the room.

As Jenny booked it to Potions, she mulled over her new electives. Muggle Studies and Divination were shaping up to be her favorite classes of the year. However, nothing could beat showing up Snape in Potions. Jenny couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Stay tuned for next week's chapter, "In Which Riley Hates Quidditch"!


	4. In Which Riley Hates Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco exposes Riley to the darker side of the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley’s stomach growled. She had managed to sneak a little bit of the food from her dormitory. She ate in the hallway as she walked. Draco had not noticed her empty plate at lunch, too busy gloating over the Howler Ron had received at breakfast. She had filled her goblet with water from her wand. Riley felt a little faint, but she shook it off and kept walking. 

Her spirits lifted as she approached the Potions classroom. Seeing Professor Snape was sure to make her feel better. She entered the classroom, and saw Jenny with her cauldron and potion ingredients already set out. Riley squinted at the board at the front of the room. As usual, Professor Snape wrote out his instructions in small, neat writing. Thankfully, Riley had superior vision. She loved the challenges Professor Snape came up with for his students. 

“Hey, Riley, you look terrible. Did you eat anything at lunch?” Jenny asked under her breath.

“I’m fine. I’ll talk about it in the library,” Riley muttered.

Professor Snape swept into the room. Riley noticed him emanating an air of cold fury. Something had made him very upset. Perhaps he felt that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had gotten off lightly? Draco told her that Professor Snape had caught them outside the Great Hall. He surveyed the classroom cooling, his eyes flashing when he saw Jenny. Jenny raised her eyebrows in response. Riley breathed a sigh of relief that Jenny did not smirk or make a rude comment. 

Professor Snape gave out his instructions in chilled tones. Jenny worked on the potion of the day quietly. Riley struggled with her potion, her focus divided between Professor Snape and her work. Jenny had to nudge her several times to get her to focus.

“Somebody’s got a stick shoved up their ass,” Jenny said out of the corner of her mouth.

“That’s a little harsh. He seems very upset though,” Riley replied. 

“I haven’t tried to provoke him today. Cut me some slack.”

Jenny even managed to make her potion slightly less than perfect. Riley knew she must have done it on purpose. Professor Snape looked almost joyful as he hovered over Jenny’s head and inspected her potion.

“Very disappointing, Jones. Are your talents declining,” he said almost gleefully.

“I will work hard in my next class to improve my work,” Jenny said calmly.

“Good work, Ms. Riley,” Professor Snape said, “I can see that you have improved over the summer.”

Riley blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

Professor Snape moved to a couple of Gryffindor girls to criticize their work. Riley watched him dreamily. He looked so handsome when he taught. She sighed under her breath. Jenny frowned at her.

“Did you actually study more this summer?” Jenny asked skeptically.

“Huh? Oh, no. I must have naturally blossomed, since I’m so passionate about Potions.”

“More like passionate about the tyrant who teaches it. Seriously, his handwriting is nearly illegible. I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can read it, and that’s because you’re cheating with your enhanced vision,” Jenny muttered.

“You’re so cold to me, Jenny. After you predicted my happy future, I thought you would work hard to make it become a reality,” Riley complained.

“The way I see it,” Jenny said, “if it’s destined to come true, nothing I do will stop it or help it along. It’s much more fun to just make sardonic comments from the sidelines.”

“Where do you even learn all of those big words, anyways?”

“I read. A lot. I hope that Snape stops being so cranky soon. Potions is no fun if I can’t show off a bit.”

“I don’t understand why showing off is fun for you. Isn’t it enough that you’re talented in the subject? It makes Professor Snape very upset when you show him up. You’re interfering with his teaching methods,” Riley said primly. 

“I thought it wouldn’t work, but it did. I finally got you out of the funk you’ve been in all day. I guess Snape was the cure. Ew, I think I just vomited in my mouth a little bit,” Jenny stuck out her tongue. 

Riley felt the stirrings of guilt. “I told you, you’ll have to wait.” 

“You always make me wait, don’t you. Oh Riley, you’re a cruel mistress. Do you think Snape is into that- _What am I doing?_ I have to stop talking about you and Snape as a thing. I think I need to Obliviate myself. Do you know how to do that? Obliviate is a charm, right? I bet Scarlet knows how to do it. Or maybe a Forgetfulness Potion? I could do that myself. Can’t be any harder than my monthly potion. Blimey, that makes it sound like a menstrual thing. Wouldn’t it be better if all werewolves were female? They could refer to their full moon transformation all of the time and everyone would just think they were menstruating. The tiredness, hunger, the potion for a week? The more I talk about this, the more it makes sense. I think I’m onto something. Riley, am I onto something?” Jenny rambled.

“Ms. Jones, care to share what you’re whispering to Ms. Dracula with the class?” Professor Snape said icily.

Riley jumped. “Oh, sir, it’s nothing of importance.”

Jenny nodded. “Of course, Professor. I was talking about the usefulness of a potion for menstruation.”

Professor Snape’s face drained of what little color it had. “Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Jones, for inappropriate topics in class.”

Jenny opened her mouth to protest, and then closed it. “Sorry, Professor.”

“Good call, Jenny. He’s very angry,” Riley whispered.

“He’s the one who asked,” Jenny said without moving her lips. 

The class ended without Jenny getting into any more trouble. Jenny shoved her things into her bag and stomped out of the classroom. Riley suspected she waited in the hallway. Riley walked up to Professor Snape.

“Have a good afternoon, sir,” Riley said softly.

“Good day, Ms. Dracula,” Professor Snape replied neutrally. 

Riley left for her Care of Magical Creatures class with a sense of relief. Jenny had Transfiguration now, so she couldn’t pester Riley about her secret. Besides, learning about other magical creatures would take Riley’s mind off of her dilemma.

Professor Kettleburn presented an odd picture. He had only one arm and half of one leg. He seemed to not have his entire mental faculties either. Despite this, Riley found his teaching fascinating. He moved with frenetic and engaging energy. Riley couldn’t wait to see what he would do next. His overview of the syllabus made Riley grin. She couldn’t wait for the first practical lesson. 

When Riley returned to the castle after class, she found Jenny waiting by the doors. Jenny grabbed her wrist impatiently and dragged her to the library. She found their usual table, and Jenny fidgeted until Scarlet arrived. Scarlet spotted them immediately and walked over. She frowned when she saw Jenny’s restlessness.

“What’s going on? Why is Jenny so squirrelly?” Scarlet asked.

“Riley’s upset about something that’s affecting how much she’s eating. She won’t tell me why until everyone’s together. Everyones together, so spill it, Riley.”

Riley took a deep breath. “I found out something yesterday that is very upsetting. I didn’t realize this before. I didn’t even think to question it! I feel so stupid. All of our food is prepared by House-elves.”

Scarlet’s hair paled. “Are you sure?”

“Draco told me, and he seemed very confident about it,” Riley said.

“How do we know he isn’t lying?” Jenny asked, her voice shaking.

“Well, apparently his family has a House-elf. He said he recognized the style of cooking. He explained that there was no way wizards could make such high quality food for so many students. He sounded very sure of it,” Riley explained.

“Let me ask Madam Pince if there are any books on it,” Jenny said, getting up from the table.

Riley watched her approach Madam Pince’s desk. Madam Pince always stiffened whenever students approached her. Jenny waved her arms about, and Madam Pince seemed to soften a little. She pointed to a section of the library on the far side of the room. Jenny walked over and rifled through the shelves. She found the book she was looking for, and made her way back to them. She had a large, dusty volume. She set it gently on the table, and a cloud of dust rose in the air. The three of them coughed.

“I’m surprised she didn’t kick you out,” Scarlet said, “What did you tell her to get her to calm down?”

“I told her that I wasn’t going to take it out of the library, and that she could watch us the entire time.” Jenny pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Riley saw Madam Pince’s eagle eye. “So, what’s the book?”

“It’s called _History of House-elf Staff Through the Ages_. Whoever wrote this was not very creative. Okay, here we go… _House-elves have been staffing the Hogwarts's kitchens since the school opened. As they are a vital part of the functioning of Hogwarts, there have never been less than 100 House-elves working in the kitchen at any point in history_. Bloody hell, it’s worse than you said. Hundreds of elves! Our school has a slave colony, and nobody even knows about it.” Jenny looked like she was going to vomit.

“I’m so sorry Jenny, I have no idea it was this bad. Malfoy made it seem like there were dozens, but… hundreds? I can’t even imagine it. There’s less than 2,000 people here. Why do they need so many elves? Are they doing our cleaning?” Riley felt a chill.

“I don’t know what we can do about this. We’re just three students, and the House-elves have been here for ages. Besides, from my understanding, the general consensus is that House-elves like working,” Scarlet said.

Jenny shook her head. “And how many of those wizards asked the House-elves in a situation where they were safe? I don’t trust it. We need first hand information. The fact that none of us have ever seen a House-elf tells me that they are extremely stealthy and well hidden. The only way for us to find them is to find the kitchens. Fred and George know the castle like the back of their hands. I bet I can get them to tell me where the kitchen is, and how to get into it. Finally, I think just one of us should go in first, to get the lay of the land. We don’t want to freak them out by charging in all at once. What do you think, Riley? You’re the one who brought it to our attention.”

“I think you’re right. In the mean time, I have an alternative food source. I have some Romanian snacks that my father sent with me to school, and I have some money. Our first Hogsmeade visit won’t be until November. Jenny, can you sneak into Hogsmeade and get me some food to eat? My father is going to send me more food and money in the mail. I can hold out with what I have until then,” Riley said.

“Do you mind sharing your food and money with us? I think Jenny and I both feel uncomfortable eating the Hogwarts food now,” Scarlet said; Jenny nodded.

“Of course. I would trick Draco into giving me some of his homemade sweets, but now I know they were probably also made by a House-elf,” Riley replied.

“Of course Malfoy has a House-elf.” Jenny snorted. 

“How were your elective classes today?” Scarlet said, “I haven’t had a chance to talk to you two since the train.”

“Oh, Divination was fantastic. Muggle Studies was pretty interesting, though I’m mostly curious as to what the book says about Muggle weapons. Somehow I feel this class is going to be out of date. You know, I wonder if one of the requirements of the position should be that you’re a Muggleborn. Wouldn’t they have the most accurate knowledge of Muggles to date?” Jenny twirled her ponytail.

“That’s a little simplistic. Of the three of us, I’m the closest to a Muggleborn, but I don’t know much about Muggles at all,” Riley pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re half vampire and you live in a remote castle. Most Muggleborns grow up in Muggle culture. Someone like Hermione would probably be brilliant at teaching Muggle Studies,” Jenny said.

“How was Care of Magical Creatures?” Scarlet asked. 

“Oh, it was splendid. I can’t wait to interact with more creatures! It makes me feel closer to my vampire side.”

“This is all extremely fascinating, but I’m pretty sure we all have to study,” Jenny said. 

“Riley, you are coming to Quidditch practice this morning, aren’t you?” Draco asked at breakfast that Saturday. 

“Why would I want to do that? I’m not friends with Adrian anymore,” Riley said coolly.

“Well, I’m on the team now! Didn’t you come to tryouts?” Draco said huffily.

“Draco, I don’t actually like Quidditch all that much. Tryouts are always the most painful to watch. The players get absolutely pummeled, and it’s just awful. Jenny likes Quidditch way more than I do.”

“Are you going to come? Our entire team has brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms, provided by my father. We’re going to look absolutely fantastic on the field. Potter won’t stand a chance at our game,” Draco proclaimed.

Riley sighed. “Sure, Draco. I’ll attend your Quidditch match.”

Vincent and Gregory did not look up from their plates through the entire exchange.

After breakfast, Riley wandered onto the Quidditch pitch. She spotted the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a few spectators on the sidelines. One of them was Jenny. Riley made a beeline over to her. Jenny blinked in surprise when she spotted her.

“What are you doing here?” Jenny asked.

“I could ask you the same question. Draco said Slytherin had the pitch this morning.” Riley frowned.

“Hmm… looks like we’re going to have some drama.” Jenny looked almost excited.

“Who’s taking pictures up there?” Riley said, squinting at the flashes coming from the stands.

“Oh, some little twerp from my House named Colin Creevey. He’s a huge fan of Harry.”

A few minutes later, the Slytherin Quidditch team walked onto the field. The Gryffindor Captain, who’s name Riley couldn’t remember, flew down to meet Flint. The rest of the Gryffindor team gathered behind them. A few words passed between them, and Flint pulled out a piece of paper. The Gryffindor captain did not seem pleased. Their voices rose, but none of their speech was audible. Riley watched Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley cross the field. There was another exchange of harsh words, and then all hell broke loose.

The twins lunged towards Draco, shouting at the top of their lungs. Ron Weasley pulled out his wand and flung a curse at Draco, which seemed to backfire. He toppled over. The players crowded around Ron, and then seemed to back up abruptly. Ron began vomiting slugs, and Riley watched Harry and Hermione dragged him away.

Riley and Jenny ran up to the two teams, who still looked like they wanted to kill each other. “What’s going on?” Riley asked.

“Your little friend,” one of the twins snarled, “called Hermione a Mudblood.” He pointed at Draco.

Riley turned to Draco. “Did you say that word to her?”

Draco seemed to gulp. “Riley… I…”

“Did you?”

He nodded.

Before she had even realized what was happening, Riley slapped Draco across the face so hard he fell over. She looked up to see everyone but Jenny staring at her in shocked silence. Jenny gave her two thumbs up and a huge grin.

Riley turned back to Draco. “If I ever hear that you’ve said that word to someone again, you’re dead to me. You got it?”

Draco nodded.

Riley stomped away, shaking with anger. Jenny trailed behind her. When she found a secluded hiding space, Riley collapsed on the ground and started crying. Jenny patted her shoulder.

“I know this probably won’t make you feel better, but you’ve just gained the undying respect of every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I don’t think that any of them thought a Slytherin would have the guts to call out one of their own publicly. Granted, none of them know that you got your entire dorm expelled your first year,” Jenny said calmly.

“I can’t believe that just happened! For some stupid reason, I thought Draco was better than that! I feel so stupid,” Riley wailed.

“Well, he probably is a lot less of a prat around you. And I do think you are a mitigating on him. I hate to say this because I don’t want to give that git any slack, but he did grow up in a blood purist household. He probably doesn’t really understand just how wrong what he’s saying is. Maybe you can guide him in another direction. Additionally, I’m wondering - is the slapping him thing going to become a habit? Because if so, I’m going to start keeping a record. For posterity, you know.”

Riley started laughing. “How are you so good at looking on the bright side of things?”

“When your life is terrible, you have to look on the bright side of things or you’ll die. It’s just a matter of survival,” Jenny said.

“I hope Ron is okay. How long does that jinx last?” Riley contemplated.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that his wand is broken, and that’s why it backfired. Can you imagine if it had hit Malfoy? He would be puking up slugs, and probably crying to his father. It was probably a good thing over all. Ron would’ve gotten in a lot of trouble. You, however, are going to get off scot free. Draco will never go crying to his father about you. You are too pretty and feminine. It will make him look week, and he’s obsessed with you and still wants you to like him. Now, let’s go back to the castle and maybe play Wizard chess or something. I’m sure you’ll beat me.” Jenny hoisted Riley up.

Riley trailed behind Jenny to the castle, feeling extremely sorry for herself. Jenny managed to lift her spirits a little bit by sneaking out to Hogsmeade and bringing back some delicious and more substantial food. Riley couldn’t wait to receive her father’s package. 

That afternoon, Jenny gave Riley an updated report. “First of all, you are currently a Gryffindor hero. Fred and George tried to get Percy to award points to Slytherin. _Slytherin!_ They hate Slytherin! Ron is still barfing up slugs. Hermione told me that he and Harry have their detentions tonight, which means he’s going to be barfing slugs during his entire detention. I asked Hermione if they had saved any of the slugs, and she gave me a really strange look.”

Riley split up the food and gave a third of it each to Scarlet and Jenny. “Have you thought about telling anyone else about the House-elves? I wonder if we could stage a food strike until Hogwarts frees the elves.”

Jenny shook her head. “We don’t even know what’s going on yet. This is a tenant of a their culture. We don’t know how ingrained it is. Besides, if Hogwarts lets them go, they could end up in a much worse situation. Besides, most of the students here are wizards. They probably think it’s normal. Muggleborns would probably take it seriously, but they’re a minority here. Most wizards and witches at Hogwarts grew up in the wizarding world. We need more information. Besides, if we go too aggressive, it may backfire.”

“You’re right. I’m getting to ambitious. We have to take it slow.” Riley ate a chocolate frog.

Scarlet packed away her food. “We’ll come up with a plan. With your cunning, my intelligence, and Jenny’s nerves, I’m sure we’ll succeed.”

“Do you think we should come up with something more long term?”

Scarlet pursed her lips. “I wasn’t going to mention it, but I’m going to talk to Flitwick and see if I can be transferred to Care of Magical Creatures from Ancient Runes. If we want to know more about the legal statuses of magical creatures and understand them, I want to take this class. I’ll study up and I’m sure I can catch up enough to enter the fourth year level.”

“Blimey, Scarlet. You’re going to give up Ancient Runes?” Jenny asked, shocked.

“Yes. I like both it and Arithmancy, but this is more important. I’m choosing Ancient Runes because I can let it go. We’ve got to pay attention more in History of Magic. The stuff about the goblin wars? That’s very important,” Scarlet said.

“Scarlet, you’re completely serious about this, aren’t you?” Jenny said. 

“Yes. I can’t accept something so immoral is happening right under our noses. We have to stop it,” Scarlet said firmly. 

Riley skipped dinner entirely and ate her food in the Common Room. A part of her wanted to keep people from being suspicious, and another part of her wanted to avoid Draco at all costs. No doubt the news of her altercation this morning had spread throughout Slytherin. She had no interest in sitting by herself and listening to her housemates gossip. 

Riley had just finished drinking her water when Draco burst into the room. He stood before her, panting and flushed. Riley regarded him cooly over her goblet. Vincent and Gregory stood behind him. Draco approached her carefully. She watched him, refusing to make the first move.

“Riley, I… want to apologize. My behavior… was out of line. I shouldn’t have used that word. It was unbecoming of a wizard of my status. I promise not to use that word again.” 

“I don’t know if I believe you. A part of you must be thinking it… all this time. I just worry that you think of me that way too. I am part vampire. Most wizards would consider that much worse than being a Muggleborn. Do you think I’m a freak? A monster?” Riley said, her voice icing over.

Draco shivered. “No, Riley, no! I don’t think that at all. That’s how you know I can change. You’re more important to me than anything else.”

Riley felt her heart caving. “Fine. I’ve already explained the consequences of you using that word again. Think about it before you make that mistake again. I can only give you so many chances, Draco.”

Draco nodded emphatically. “Of course, Riley.”

Riley stayed with them for the remainder of the evening. Seeing that Riley and Draco had made up, the rest of the Slytherins decided not to comment on the morning’s incident. Instead they tried very pointedly not to look at them. 

Her father’s package arrived just as she had dressed for bed. Riley opened the package and nearly cried at the delicious array of non-perishable treats her father had sent her. Then she opened his letter.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am so sorry to hear about your troubles at school. I have sent as much food and money as possible. Thankfully, I have quite the amount of wizarding money in the castle from your mother. Exchange rates are such a bother, aren’t they, dear? I know you have likely told your close friends, so I hope this will be enough for the three of you. Please let me know if and when you need anything else. I miss you dearly. The castle feels very empty without your cousin and his extended family this year. I had no idea how difficult sending you to boarding school would be. If I could teach you magic myself, I don’t know if I would have let you go! Silly me, I know. I’m glad you have made so many wonderful friends. I hope one day that they can visit. I love you very much, Riley._

_Love,  
Father_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late that I'm actually backdating it! Technically it's still Saturday in PST, but just barely. Stay tuned for "In Which Jenny Takes Muggle Studies" which will be posted sometime next week.


	5. In Which Jenny Takes Muggle Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny investigates the Hogwarts House-elves and asks Hermione about the Muggle world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny sat in the Common Room, a stack of books piled up by her side. She had checked out all of the House-elf related material from the library, much to Madam Pince’s displeasure. She had finished _House-elf Customs_ , and was now starting _History of House-elves’ Servitude: Happy to Help_ , the title of which made her want to vomit. Jenny had trouble with these books in general, as they described the House-elf conditions with a rosy glow. No wonder wizards thought that House-elves liked being slaves. 

Fred and George, who had been playing Exploding Snap with Lee for the past half hour, looked over curiously. Jenny ignored them. After another ten minutes, Fred got up and approached her. Jenny eyed him over the top of her book.

“Are you studying, Jenny? Do you really have that much homework already?” Fred asked.

“This is extracurricular reading,” Jenny replied.

Fred frowned. “You’re not turning into Hermione, are you?” 

Jenny rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not. I’m working on something with Riley and Scarlet. Scarlet is studying to switch subjects, and Riley is not at all scholarly, so it’s up to me to summarize everything.”

Fredread the cover of one of the books. “Why’re you reading about House-elves?”

“I just recently learned that our meals at Hogwarts are provided by them. I wanted to know more about how it worked. I was curious,” Jenny stated neutrally.

“Hmm.” Fred said.

“You know where the kitchens are, don’t you?” Jenny stared him in the eye.

“So what if I do? What’s that to you?” Fred looked over at George.

“I want to know where they are, and how to get in. I want some first hand experience.” Jenny kept her face blank.

“What, you’ve never seen a House-elf before?” 

“No. My parents use their money to buy Muggle weapons and vehicles. They have no interest in a House-elf. I find them fascinating. Now tell me how to get into the kitchens.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. Only because I know you’ll nag me into oblivion if I don’t. The kitchens are under the Great Hall, on the stairs towards the Hufflepuff dormitory. You have to tickle the pear in the bowl of fruit painting. It’ll giggle and the door will open.”

“Thank you, Fred. Now go away. I’m still reading.” Jenny turned back to her book.

“You are a very strange person, Jenny,” Fred said as he went back to George and Lee.

After everyone else in Gryffindor Tower had gone to bed, Jenny cast her Disillusionment Charm and snuck down to the kitchens. She removed the spell and tickled the pear. It giggled, and the portrait swung open. She stepped inside.

House-elves bustled around the kitchen, clearly cleaning everything for the night. Jenny stood in the corner and waited for one of them to notice her. One of the elves stopped short and ran up to her, smiling. They all wore the same uniform - a clean tea towel. Jenny resisted the urge to frown. 

“How can Zeepy help you, Mistress?” she asked.

“Hello, Zeepy. My name is Jenny. I just wanted some company. I couldn’t sleep, and everyone else in Gryffindor has gone to bed. May I sit somewhere out of the way?” Jenny asked gently.

“Of course, Ms. Jenny! Here is a stool. Would you like some food? Zeepy would like to serve Ms. Jenny as best she can! Zeepy wants nothing more for all students at Hogwarts to be happy!”

Jenny ignored the twisting in her stomach. “I’m just fine, Zeepy. I’m not very hungry, but if you really want to give me some food, that is up to you.”

Jenny followed Zeepy to a stool. She took a seat. She noticed the other elves watching her with interest. She smiled at them. Zeepy brought her a plate of delicious looking tarts. Jenny nibbled on one slowly. She observed them run around, washing dishes and cleaning the pots and pans until they sparkled. Jenny tried to ignore how much they reminded her of Kelsey dutifully doing all of her chores. 

Zeepy eventually came back to check on her. “How is Ms. Jenny? Zeepy wants to make sure she is happy and full!”

“I am very good, Zeepy. Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Jenny looked at her carefully.

“Zeepy is happy to answer any questions Ms. Jenny asks!” Zeepy said cheerfully.

“Do you like working at Hogwarts, Zeepy?” Jenny looked Zeepy directly in the eyes.

Zeepy shifted under Jenny’s gaze. “Zeepy is very happy working at Hogwarts! Zeepy knows that if she had to work anywhere else, she could be beaten or scolded! Dumbledore doesn’t do any of these things. Dumbledore is very nice!” 

Jenny sighed. “I am glad you’re happy working here. That’s all I wanted to know. Thank you for the delicious tarts. I think sitting here made me sleepy. Do you mind if I stop by again some other time?”

“Zeepy is happy that Ms. Jenny liked the tarts! Zeepy would love Ms. Jenny to stop by whenever she likes! Ms. Jenny is welcome any time!” Zeepy’s ears wiggled. 

“Good night, Zeepy. Tell the other elves good night from me too.” Jenny waved at the other elves and left the kitchen.

She guiltily finished the tart in the hallway. Jenny snuck back into Gryffindor Tower. She gathered up her books and brought them back to her room. She stowed them under her bed and quietly changed into her pajamas. Jenny tried to go to sleep, but her mind couldn’t settle down. Jenny kept thinking of the similarities to Kelsey and the House-elves. Both seemed utterly blissful in their positions. Both of them spoke very positively of the people in charge of them. Jenny tossed and turned. At least she could give a full report to Riley tomorrow. That, if nothing else, finally calmed Jenny down. She drifted off into a restless sleep. 

Muggle Studies pushed Jenny’s thoughts about House-elves completely out of her mind. She had Muggle Studies in the morning today, and she found this lecture particularly fascinating. It was all about the inner workings of Muggle airplanes. Since Muggles can’t fly on brooms, they found other ways to get into the air. The mechanics behind how Muggle planes fly were fascinating. Jenny asked a lot of questions and took copious amounts of notes. 

Jenny decided she needed real world confirmation. She made a beeline for Hermione during lunch and sat down next to her. Ron and Harry stared at her from Hermione’s other side. Hermione looked extremely startled. Jenny launched into her questions without preamble.

“Hermione, I’m currently taking Muggle Studies and I have some questions for you. Since you’re a Muggleborn and you’re also very smart, I think you can answer them,” Jenny said in a rush.

“Well,” Hermione said.

“Do Muggles really travel across the planet using metal contraptions that fly through the air without magic? Burbage explained how it works, but I don’t totally understand. She said it’s something like how owls fly. How did they figure it out? Muggles have organized school for children under eleven, why is that? Why don’t they have homeschooling just like wizards?” Jenny bombarded Hermione with questions, flipping though her Muggle Studies textbook and pointing emphatically to different pages.

Ron snorted. “You sound like my bloody dad. He asked Harry this summer what the purpose of a rubber duck was.”

Hermione blinked. “I’m… a… yes, ok. So, airplanes do fly, but it’s more like gliding than flapping, and Muggles figured it out by doing experiments until they got it right. Airplanes are the main way to get to far away places for Muggles. Otherwise it would take them a really long time. Some Muggles do homeschool, but most don’t because they have to work all day and the teachers are much better trained than them. Additionally…”she continued to explain each of Jenny’s queries until Jenny was satisfied. 

Jenny patted Hermione on the shoulder. “Thanks Hermione! I’ll come back when I have more questions!’ 

She got up and moved to sit next to Fred and George. 

“What were you doing harassing Hermione? I’ve never seen her so stumped,” Fred said, glancing over at Hermione.

“Oh, I had some questions about my Muggle Studies class. I figured it was best to ask someone who actually lived like a Muggle for eleven years. Hermione’s the smartest one I know,” Jenny said.

“Oh, we take Muggle Studies. It’s a solid class,” Fred said.

“Not as fun as Care of Magical Creatures,” George added.

“Yeah, nothing ever blows up in Muggle Studies,” Fred said wistfully.

“Why didn’t you take Care of Magical Creatures, anyways?” George asked.

“Oh, I really wanted to take Divination. Trelawney’s spooky as hell, and I wanted to watch her work.” Jenny grabbed some food out of her bag and began eating it.

“Do you ever fall asleep in her class? I heard it’s dark, smokey, and warm. That’s prime falling asleep conditions,” Fred said.

“No, it’s way too interesting. I’m just sad that she didn’t predict my death. That would’ve been awesome,” Jenny said, conjuring water into her goblet.

“Muggle Studies is interesting. Too bad it’s illegal to enchant Muggle objects,” Fred complained.

“You know, there really should be a research division for figuring out how to incorporate Muggle technology into the wizarding world. They’ve made some pretty interesting stuff. Imagine if you could shoot spells out of a gun,’ Jenny said.

“That sounds terrifying,” George said. 

Jenny told Riley and Scarlet about her midnight excursion to the Hogwarts kitchen that afternoon. “Well, as far as I can tell from my reading, they’re actually being treated pretty well as far as House-elves go. They have uniforms that are clean and well maintained. I talked to a House-elf named Zeepy, and she said that she likes working there. She said if she worked somewhere else she might be beaten or yelled at. So, at least they aren’t being abused. I think I should make a few more solo visits to get more information before we all go down there. We have to be very careful. From what I’ve read, discussing things like ‘freeing house-elves’ is considered insulting to them. It’s a part of their culture that they consider freedom as proof that they have failed their ‘masters’. It actually reminds me a lot of Kelsey.”

Riley frowned. “So… they like working there?”

Scarlet jumped in. “If it’s a cultural thing, it might be hard to convince them that they deserve better working conditions, and wages.”

“Scarlet, that’s definitely the case. I still have some books I haven’t read yet, but from my understanding, their odd development and cultural servitude have been around since before Hogwarts was created. I think wizards somehow, magically or otherwise, indoctrinated House-elves. I need to do more research,” Jenny said.

“Thank you for doing the initial work. I know if I went down there, I’d probably just scare them,” Riley said.

“I’ve been working on studying Care of Magical Creatures. I talked to Professor Flitwick, and he said I could meet with Professor Kettleburn on the weekends for private study. I don’t really have any free time now. I don’t know if I’ll even go to any Quidditch matches this year,” Scarlet said.

“Riley, you’ll still go to Quidditch matches with me, right?” Jenny pleaded.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’ll have to. Since I’ve made up with Draco, I’m sure he’ll insist that I attend all of his matches. I know he wants me to go to his practices. It’s going to be dreadfully boring,” Riley sighed.

“I got mostly banned from Quidditch practice. Wood didn’t appreciate me calling out bad plays while they were in the air. He said I’m only allowed to attend one practice a year. I’ve wasted my opportunity since the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor incident. A shame, really. I guess I’ll have to wait until the match to see Fred or George hit someone with a bludger.”

That evening, Jenny set aside her House-elf books to write to Emmett.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I am taking two new classes this year! One of them is Divination, which is learning how to predict the future! Professor Trelawney looks like an overgrown moth. She’s the best Seer around. She says I’m decent at Divination. I guess all of the patience and focus I learned growing up works pretty well here. I’m also taking Muggle Studies. I think you would really like this class. I’m learning about Muggle schools and culture and a bunch of other cool things. Apparently Muggles have public school from ages 5-18. If you were a Muggle, you would already get to go to school. How is everything at home? How are Comfort and Zeke? I can’t wait to see you again for Christmas. Write to me soon!_

_Love,  
Jenny_

Jenny watched the school owl fly away and then turned to her homework. While she had finished some of it during her study session with Scarlet and Riley, Burbage had assigned her an enormous essay. As excited as she was to write it, Jenny knew it would take several hours to finish it. Jenny flipped open _Home Life and Social Habits of Muggles_ , and pulled out her parchment and quill. 

Flitwick had the third years practicing Freezing Charms in class the next day. Jenny greatly enjoyed this spell, and imagined all of the fun ways she could freeze Snape. She could create a patch of icy floor for him to slip on, she could freeze his feet to the floor, she could freeze his tongue in his mouth. Jenny grinned. She performed the the spell a little too strongly and accidentally froze her entire desk. She had to cast a fire spell to unfreeze it. Thankfully, she did not burn the desk. Jenny waved sheepishly at Flitwick, who merely raised his eyebrows. 

Despite Jenny’s efforts, History of Magic continued to be the most boring class of all of her courses. Jenny basically ignored Binns entirely now, and studied directly out of the book. She even borrowed supplemental textbooks from the library to help in her understanding. She might even pass her exam if she continued to study. The more Jenny spent at Hogwarts, the more she was convinced that there were serious deficits in the staffing. Did Dumbledore hire the staff for personal reasons? 

Lockhart’s classes no longer put students in danger, but they did not improve in quality. Jenny suffered through hours of Lockhart reading out of his own books, while he forced various students to participate in reenactments. One time, he even asked her to join in.

“Ms. Jones, I need someone to be the werewolf in this scene. Can you come up to the front of the room?” Lockhart asked with a wink.

“Over my dead body, Professor,” Jenny said coldly.

Lockhart paled, seeming to realize the predatory look in her eyes was no illusion. “Alright then! Ms. Bell, please.”

Katie gave Jenny a look of despair before walking to the front of the room. Jenny shrugged. She refused to participate in such a humiliating endeavor. Especially playing a character that hit just a little too close to home. She would be expelled first. Jenny escaped class that day as soon as possible.

“Okay, Hermione, I have more Muggle questions,” Jenny said that evening, dragging Hermione away from Harry and Ron, who watched her go with mild bemusement.

“You know, Jenny, I have lots of homework and studying to do,” Hermione said huffily.

Jenny waved her off. “Yes, yes. What were you doing all afternoon anyways? Probably roaming around with Harry and Ron. Not my point. Please explain to me how television works. Is it like the magical projection screens that play during Quidditch matches? Why don’t wizards have a magical version of this? Why do we only have radios?”

Hermione frowned. “You know, I’ve wondered that myself. There’s no reason why there shouldn’t be a magical television. However, it seems that wizards really haven’t developed beyond the radio. They don’t have any weapons more advanced than a wand. I suppose it’s a good thing, but sometimes I wonder what would happen if we entered another war. Or, if the Muggles went to war with the wizarding community. Most wizards think we would win, but Muggles can attack remotely with their weaponry. They have these things called missiles, which you can fire from far away and drop remotely. I’m not sure that wizards can even make an explosion that large individually. That’s not even considering guns.”

“I know all about guns. A rifle with a scope can shoot something very far away with much better accuracy and speed than a wand. Besides, you don’t have to say an incantation. Are there even counters to a bullet? Would a shield spell stop one?” Jenny added. 

Hermione gave her a look. “How do you know about guns?”

“My family is really into big game hunting. They don’t have to follow the Muggle laws because they’re wizards and my family likes guns. I’m actually a pretty good shot. They also use Muggle ATVs, which are very useful. A few of my relatives have cars as well. We live pretty remotely, and my family didn’t want to be connected to the Floo network. My family is very suspicious of outsiders.” Jenny flipped to a page in her textbook.

“You know, Jenny, the more I learn about you, the more I’m afraid of you. How can you be a good shot at the age of thirteen, Jenny? That’s terrifying.” Hermione looked a little nervous.

“It’s not like I brought a gun to school, Hermione. That would be dangerous and irresponsible. Besides, what would I do with a gun here? Well, I guess I could shoot Snape in the ass. I bet he would scream really loud,” Jenny said dreamily.

“Jenny, he’s a professor! Somebody could hear you,” Hermione whispered anxiously.

“You worry far too much, Hermione. Take a breather, do some stretches or something. Seriously. I think that’s all my questions for now.” Jenny moved back to her usual table and watched Hermione wander back to her friends.

She could tell that Ron and Harry were asking her a bunch of questions. Hermione waved her arms around and seemed very confused. Ron gave Jenny a look of horror, while Harry looked impressed. Jenny waved at them. Ron ducked his head. Harry waved back. 

Jenny really enjoyed her Transfiguration classes so far this year. McGonagall had them changing a teapot into a tortoise. Apparently, this was likely to be on the exam this summer. So far, Jenny could only get the teapot to have a tortoise shell pattern. Most of her other classmates did not have much luck either. Katie Bell had changed the color of her tea pot entirely, so now it looked like her teapot was decorated to look like a tortoise. Jenny tried again, and her teapot transformed to look almost like a realistic tortoise. Jenny tapped it, and the tortoise made a ceramic clinking sound. Jenny sighed. At least her second try looked better. McGonagall nodded approvingly at her and Katie Bell, before lecturing the Gryffindor boys on paying attention. 

“So how are your Defense classes going, Fred?” Jenny asked as she buttered her toast at breakfast one morning.

“Oh, absolutely terribly, Jenny. He’s just reading out of his books. I’m pretty sure the seventh years are holding their own study group right in front of him instead of listening to him read. I feel bad for them, honestly. How are they supposed to pass any NEWTs in this state?” Fred said.

“Not sure I care much for NEWTs in general, but I know the bookish types like Hermione and Percy live for them. Poor Percy. He must be having an aneurysm about now,” George added.

“He tried to get me to be a part of his reenactment the other day. I refused,” Jenny said.

George raised his eyebrows. “And that worked?”

“I refused him in my very scary voice,” Jenny said.

“That would do it,” George amended.

“I wish you would use the scary voice on Snape,” Fred said wistfully.

“It wouldn’t work on him. The scary voice only works on spineless fools. Snape may be a git, but he isn’t spineless. Being annoyingly good at things and refusing to back down when he tries to intimidate me works much better,” Jenny said.

“Do you have a strategy for dealing with every teacher?” Fred asked.

“Not really. McGonagall, Sprout, Sinisitra, Burbage, and Flitwick are all professionals, so there’s no need to manage them. Trelawney is all about being spooky and mysterious, so you just have to follow along with her. I just ignore Binns altogether. I think sometimes he would prefer lecturing to an empty classroom. The one professor I can’t figure out is Dumbledore. I’m sure he’d outmaneuver me,” Jenny said.

“You don’t think Dumbledore is just a professional?” Fred said skeptically.

“Oh Fred, sweet Fred. Nobody who awards Gryffindor over a hundred points publicly at the Closing Feast just to make sure they win the House Cup is a professional. I’m not saying he’s not a good person. He just doesn’t think the rules apply to him. I’m sure you understand that.”

Jenny visited the House-elves several more times during the end of September and the beginning of October. Zeepy delighted in her visits, and introduced her to several more House-elves: Dossey, Veeney, Janry, Cadby, and Morrey. They all acted equally ecstatic to know her. While the House-elves became more used to her presence, Jenny had not made any more progress to discovering the root of their indoctrination. 

“How do House-elves come to work at Hogwarts?” Jenny asked Cadby, who was the most forthcoming.

“Cadby’s great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather came to work at Hogwarts after he was freed by his master. Very, very shameful. Cadby does not speak of it. The Headmaster took in Cadby’s family at the time, and Cadby’s family has served Hogwarts ever since. Cadby never wants to work anywhere else. Cadby would rather die,” Cadby said to her very seriously.

Jenny resists the urge to flinch. “Do most House-elves come to Hogwarts from other households?”

“Yes, Ms. Jenny. Sometimes there are no Masters left to serve, and so House-elves need to find a place to work. Many families don’t want a House-elf they don’t know. Many families are very unkind. House-elves who can’t find work end up at Hogwarts. Cadby’s family will never leave Hogwarts. Neither will the other house elves,” Cadby said emphatically. 

“Thank you, Cadby. I appreciate you telling me all of this. All of you have been so very welcoming to me. I want to show you my appreciation. Is there anything I can do?” Jenny asked cautiously.

Cadby shook his head. “Cadby does not need anything from Ms. Jenny. Your thanks is more than enough!”

An idea sprung to Jenny’s mind. “Cadby, how would all of you feel about written thank you notes? Would that be okay?”

“You’re not trying to give gifts to Cadby, are you?” Cadby said suspiciously.

Jenny backtracked. “No, not at all! I just want to make sure you all know how happy I am!”

Cadby relaxed. “I suppose it would be alright, Ms. Jenny. We do not need gifts. The greatest gift a House-elf can receive is knowing that we did our work well.”

Jenny nodded. “Of course, Cadby. Now, can you tell me where Zeepy is? I would like to say good night to her before I leave.”

“Of course, Ms. Jenny. You are our favorite guest. Most other guests come for food only, but Cadby likes that you talk to us!”

Jenny felt a prickle of pride. It seemed that, at the very least, the Hogwarts House-elves were warming up to her. She planned on bringing Riley and Scarlet down very soon, perhaps even next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've conceived of House-elves of being in a sort of abusive relationship that's compounded by magic and forced illiteracy. Jenny relates to them and knows that you can't just force your way in. You have to build trust and make sure a victim is safe before you try and remove them from an abusive situation.
> 
> Stay tuned for "In Which Riley Meets Neville Longbottom", which will be posted next week!


	6. In Which Riley Meets Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's fear of Riley making new friends causes conflict between them. Riley is tired of Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley raced down the hallway, completely oblivious to the people in front of her. She was late to Draco’s Quidditch practice, and she knew he would be very cross with her about it. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. She toppled over onto her bum. Books and papers flew everywhere. A Gryffindor second year knelt in front of her, gathering up his books and muttering apologies. Something about him looked familiar.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my fault I bumped into you. I wasn’t paying attention. Let me help you.” Riley picked up a couple of books.

The boy looked at her and turned bright red. “You’re Riley Dracula,” he stammered.

Riley smiled. “Yes, that’s me. I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Neville Longbottom,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, hello Neville! Jenny has mentioned you before. She said you were one of the bravest Gryffindors she’s ever met,” Riley said.

Neville blushed harder. “Oh.. really? I don’t think I’m that brave at all. Thank you, though. Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

Riley shrugged. “I think I can stop for a minute and talk to the person I bumped into. Are you enjoying your classes this year? Do you have a favorite subject?”

“Yes, er, Herbology. I just really get plants, you know,” Neville said. 

“Oh, I actually like Herbology a lot! I just started Care of Magical Creatures. It’s a fascinating class. I think we’re going to start working with animals soon! I look forward to it,” Riley said.

“That does sound interesting.” Neville stopped shifting.

“Do you know what electives you want to take next year? I’m taking Divination because Jenny also takes that class, and it didn’t seem too difficult. I’m not sure, though. It’s a very strange class. Jenny says she really likes Muggle Studies.” Riley fluttered her eyelashes a little bit at him.

Neville didn’t seem to notice. “I’m already having trouble with my classes as is, I don’t know how I’ll do with even more classes. Professor McGonagall always looks so disappointed in me. Not to mention Professor Snape… I’m sure I’m going to fail Potions this year.”

“Oh, Neville, I doubt it’s that bad. I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Do you have anyone in your year that you can ask? I’m sure they’d be willing to help you study. Scarlet, Jenny, and I meet in the library every afternoon. I also tutor a couple of boys in my House who are… not the brightest.”

Neville shrugged. “Most everyone ignores me. Hermione might help me, but she’s got her trio with Harry and Ron. I think it would be odd if I joined in on that.”

“Oh, Neville, you have to put yourself out there! How can you make friends if you hide in the corner! How about this? If you’re having a really hard time with something, come to the library after classes any day of the week. Jenny’s really good at Potions, I’m sure she could help you. Trust me.” Riley patted Neville’s shoulder. 

Neville nodded awkwardly. “Of course, Riley. I’m sure you have somewhere you need to be. I’m headed back to Gryffindor Tower.” 

Riley watched him race off before remembering that she had somewhere she had to be. Riley walked to the pitch, hoping that Draco hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t there yet. No other Slytherins sat in the bleachers, so Riley picked a good vantage point and sat down. She shivered a bit in the biting wind.

Draco flew gracefully around the pitch. Riley could not see the Snitch, but she could tell that Draco was an excellent flyer. Clearly he had practiced for many long hours before attending Hogwarts. Most Quidditch players did not join the team until third or fourth year. A team like Slytherin was extremely competitive. They made a lot of player changes between years, so being on the team before was no guarantee you would be again. 

Riley felt a small pang when she saw Adrian fly around the pitch. Although she had accepted the loss of his friendship last year, there was still a part of her that missed him. Perhaps writing to Edward would make her feel better. She regarded Edward as a mentor the same way she thought of Adrian. 

Quidditch practice ended and Riley made her way down the bleachers. She waited outside the changing room for Draco. He appeared, looking irritated. He must have realized that Riley had missed part of his practice. Riley sighed. This was sure to be a difficult conversation. 

“Where were you, Riley? You missed me catching the Snitch in less than a minute! I waited for your applause, and you weren’t there. You were nearly twenty minutes late! I thought you wanted to see me succeed,” Draco complained.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I lost track of time, and then I bumped into someone and had to help him pick up his things. I didn’t realized how much time had passed until I got to the field. I really did mean to get to practice on time. I’m sure you did excellently. I saw you fly a bit, and you looked very graceful.” Riley put her hand on his arm.

Draco frowned. “Who did you bump into?”

“Oh, some Gryffindor. Neville, I think?” Riley said.

Draco started laughing. “Longbottom? He’s a clumsy oaf. No wonder you were so late! He probably tripped over his own feet and bumbled into you. I’m not surprised you were held up for so long.”

“Excuse me? Neville was very nice. The reason I was late is that Neville and I got to talking about Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He’s actually very knowledgeable about Herbology,” Riley snapped.

Draco stopped laughing. “You talked? To Longbottom? He’s a buffoon! He’s almost as bad as Potter. You missed my practice to chat it up with some useless Gryffindor? I can’t believe you. I thought you were my friend!”

“Draco, please calm down. Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’m your friend.” 

“I’ve never been more betrayed in my life, Riley! How could you?’

“Draco, might I point out that you used a slur just last month? I don’t think you have much of a leg to stand on here.”

“Yes, but Longbottom? Having one Gryffindor friend is bad enough, are you going to keep having more. Don’t tell me… are you going to be friends with _Potter_?” Draco looked scandalized.

Riley rolled her eyes. “No Draco, why would I do that? Harry Potter and I have nothing in common. What would we even talk about? Dead parents? I don’t think so.”

“So you _do_ have something in common. You and Potter can talk about your dead mums and now you have nothing in common with me. Why were you even Sorted into Slytherin in the first place!” Draco shouted. 

“You take that back! I _earned_ being a Slytherin, thank you very much. I won’t stand for you implying that I didn’t. My father is rich, your father is rich. Look, there’s something we have in common! Your mother is a pureblood, my mother was a pureblood. Look, there’s another thing. We both are in Slytherin! There’s another thing! You and I have more things in common than I do with Harry Potter. That’s not the point. The point is, that’s not why we’re friends. I’m friends with you because I like you, and you’ve always treated me well. Except for when you act like a prat! So knock it off. I’m still coming to your Quidditch matches, and I’m not going to ditch you for Neville Longbottom. So get your head out your bum so we can go eat. I’m starving, and it’s almost lunchtime.” Riley swerved on her heel and stomped away.

She heard Draco following behind her, but thankfully, he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut. She found Vincent and Gregory already eating. Draco sat down silently next to her and did not talk for the rest of the meal. Maybe she should yell at Draco more often. He seemed to shut up when she did. 

Jenny, Scarlet and Riley all met up at the kitchens that evening. Riley used her bat transformation to sneak out, and Scarlet had used the same charm Jenny usually used for her exploits. Jenny tickled the pear, and led them inside. One of the House-elves ran over to Jenny. 

“Hello Ms. Jenny, who are your friends? Would they like anything? Zeepy is happy to serve you,” the House-elf said.

“Thank you, Zeepy, we’re fine. We don’t want anything unless there are leftovers from dinner. Don’t feel the need to make us anything. Do you have some stools for us?” Jenny said.

A small group of House-elves raced to pull some stools together and set up a little table piled high with treats. Jenny seemed completely unperturbed. Scarlet’s hair rapidly changed colors as she watched the proceedings with confusion. Jenny lead them over to the chairs, where the three of them took their seats. 

“This is how they always are when they come. Don’t give them anything. They do appreciate thanks, but they find gifts very insulting,” Jenny murmured, just loud enough for Riley and Scarlet to hear. 

“How many have you talked to?” Scarlet asked.

“About six. Zeepy is the one I talked to first, she’s very friendly. Cadby is more likely to tell you things, especially if you ask nicely. Dossey is very serious about working. I only got her to talk to me for about two minutes before she insisted that she had work to finish. Janry is a bit of a show off. He actually showed me some of the magic they can do. Did you know that House-elves can Apparate anywhere, even inside of Hogwarts? Apparently that kind of magic doesn’t work on them. Morrey is very shy, he’s only said two words to me. He likes to stand nearby. I think he likes me but is too shy to approach me. Cadby said Morrey had been abused at his last post. Veeney is kind of in charge. She keeps track of everything and makes sure everyone is getting work done,” Jenny explained.

“Blimey, you actually learned a lot down here, didn’t you?” Riley said, awed.

“Well, if you just sit quietly and listen, they’ll tell you a lot of things,” Jenny said nonchalantly. 

“I didn’t know you could sit quietly for long period of time,” Scarlet said.

“Scarlet, I once hid behind a suit of armor every night for a week, waiting for Dumbledore to say his password to the griffin statue so I could sneak into his office,” Jenny told her.

“You’ve been in the Headmaster’s office?” Scarlet said, shocked.

“Of course I have, Scarlet. I’ve broken into nearly every professor’s office in the castle. It’s actually pretty fascinating. Did you know that he has a pet phoenix? Maybe I should get a pet phoenix. What bird do you think would be the best for carrying messages, other than an owl? I’ve heard Muggles used pigeons to carry messages,” Jenny said.

“Aren’t we here for an actual reason?” Scarlet pointed out.

“Yes, yes we are. We’re going to sit here, we’re going to eat a couple of their tarts so as not to be rude, and we’re going to observe. Then, we’re going back to bed and we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Jenny grabbed a tart and began nibbling on it.

Scarlet and Riley each took their own tarts. Riley ate hers with reluctance, trying to ignore the guilt she felt. They gave them to her as gift, right? She had to eat it. She wasn’t taken advantage of them. Jenny said it was cultural. Riley watched the House-elves bustle about like a well oiled machine. Not one of them seem confused, or tired, or even the slightest bit unhappy. They all wore identical tea towel uniforms, each impeccably clean. Riley’s understanding from Draco was that House-elves were usually very dirty. Perhaps Dumbledore required them to keep clean? Riley startled as she saw a House-elf moving towards her from the corner of her vision. She smiled.

“Hello, are you Morrey? My name is Riley. Would you like to sit next to me?” she said quietly.

The little elf nodded. Morrey moved next to her and took a seat. He stared at her hair in wonder. Riley checked it self consciously.

“You can tell me anything, you know,” she said.

“Ms. Riley has very nice hair. Ms. Riley does not look like any witch or wizard Morrey has ever met,” Morrey said, almost inaudibly.

“Oh, that might be because I’m part vampire. I don’t look exactly like other witches. My father is a vampire. My mother was a witch. See? I have one slightly enlarged canine.” Riley pointed to her teeth.

“Does Ms. Riley have the same magic as other witches and wizards?” Morrey asked.

“Well, yes and no. I can do the same things as a normal witch, but I also have special vampire powers. I can turn into a small bat, or into a cloud of mist. I can shoot electricity out of my hands. I also can see better than a normal witch, and I get sunburned more easily,” Riley said.

“Can Morrey stay next to Ms. Riley?” he asked.

“Of course.” 

Jenny winked and gave her a thumbs up when she spotted Morrey sitting next to Riley. Riley watched Scarlet talking to another House-elf, likely Cadby, for several minutes. Jenny continued to watch over everything. Riley noticed that while Jenny kept her posture relaxed, her eyes remained sharp and watchful. Almost like a hunter, waiting for prey. Was this how Jenny hunted on her parent’s estate? It gave Riley chills. 

After nearly a half hour in the kitchens, Jenny stood up abruptly. She signaled for Scarlet and Riley to rise as well. Riley and Scarlet copied Jenny’s goodbyes. Riley remembered to wave to Morrey, whole wiggled in response. They slipped out of the kitchens and returned to their rooms. Tomorrow, they would discuss what they had learned. 

“I’ve talked to Zeepy, and she says the only thing the House-elves care for is kindness. I asked her, and she said that written thank you notes are fine. I think the best thing to do right now is eat their food, and make sure to write them thank you notes. We want them to trust us,” Jenny said when they met up the following afternoon.

“I think you may be right, Jenny. Since it’s so deeply cultural, I think it will take a lot of time. Perhaps one they feel safe with us, we could start suggesting things that would improve their standard of living,” Scarlet added.

Riley nodded. “I am sure you’re right. If we rush them, they’ll shut us out. We have to be patient. Jenny, how far have you gotten in your reading?”

“House-elves are magically bound to wizarding families. They have to obey orders, though they can work around them if the order isn’t specific enough. They will punish themselves if their master tells them to, or if they believe they have done something wrong. A House-elf can only be freed if their master gives them clothing. No other witch or wizards can free them. They are considered part of the estate of a wizard. If a wizard inherits an estate with a House-elf, than the House-elf now belongs to them,” Jenny explained.

“That’s horrifying. What about their development? The House-elves that I met seem… stunted,” Riley frowned.

“Some of it has to do with enchantment, and some of it has to do with their upbringing. The enchantment, as far as I can tell, severely limits freedom of thought. They can do it, but it takes considerable effort and they can only develop very simplistic plans. Many House-elves are literate, because their masters require them to read correspondence to them, but many are not. I’m not sure how many House-elves at Hogwarts are literate. I doubt Dumbledore has an elf literacy program set up. A House-elf basically knows how much their master lets them know. It’s remarkably intricate and extremely disturbing.” Jenny grimaced. 

“I wonder what House-elves would be like if wizards hadn’t enslaved them,” Scarlet said contemplatively.

“Well, that’s not relevant. We have to do whatever we can to help them,” Riley said firmly.

Riley attended several more Quidditch practices. Unfortunately, she could not bring Jenny or Scarlet with her, as Flint considered them ‘enemy spies’. It was an unfair assessment of Scarlet, but not, probably, of Jenny. She would spill any secret moves to Gryffindor for sure. Not that she couldn’t sneak out undetected. Riley almost asked her to do that so she could have someone to talk to. 

Draco was definitely a talented flyer, but Riley wasn’t sure how good of a Seeker he was. Being a Seeker required patience and fortitude, while Draco was more aggressive and energized. Riley suspected he would have been better as a Chaser. Or maybe even a Beater. No doubt he had sought the Seeker position because that was Harry Potter’s position on the Gryffindor team. Draco could never resist the opportunity to compete with Harry Potter. Not that Harry seemed particularly interested in competing with him. 

“I am so tired of watching Quidditch practices,” Riley complained one day in the library.

“The first game isn’t until November. You have three more weeks of this,” Jenny pointed out.

“Could you bring something to work on while you’re there?” Scarlet suggested.

“Not a chance. He’d definitely notice that I wasn’t paying attention. I tried to get Vincent and Gregory to come, but they refused. Gregory said they’d fall asleep if they had to sit there for the whole practice. That would definitely upset Draco,” Riley said. 

Riley wrote to Edward that evening.

_Dear Edward,_

_How is London? Are you parents still in their honeymoon phase? My father said he is very lonely at his castle. I’m sure he’s going to start another experiment soon. The last one made the servants very nervous. Is Jeremy getting bored? I don’t know if he and Jenny are still writing. She wears the hat he made her all of the time, though. She must have other hats, right? Ones that aren’t so hideous? She must really like it. Things are going mostly well here. I like my new classes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, but the course load seems heavier than before. I’m probably going to take as few NEWT level classes as possible after my OWLs. I just don’t have the head for school, honestly. Remember how long it took me to master my electricity?_

_I can’t wait to see you,  
Riley_

Edward’s letter arrived nearly two days after she sent hers out. He must have written her back right away. Riley eagerly opened his letter

_Dear Riley,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you. Mother and Father are fawning over each other. Mother sits in Father’s office all day while he works and flirts with him. So far, he doesn’t seemed bothered by it. I think they’re going to send Jeremy and me to your father for Christmas. I’m certain that they want some time alone together, but I’m trying not to think too hard about it. The thought is terrifying. Jeremy has knitted nearly twenty five different items of clothing.I think he is making everyone cardigans for Christmas. They all look hideous. I look forward to seeing you for Christmas. I’m sure you’ll do just fine in your classes. As far as I know, Jeremy and Jenny are still writing to each other. I think he might be a little infatuated. Or maybe I’ve never seen him make a new friend. London is quite beautiful at night, but I’d rather be back in Romania with you. Write to me when you can._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Professor Kettleburn brought out puffskeins for the class during Riley’s next Care of Magical Creatures class. Riley grinned when she saw the adorable creatures wiggling about. She resisted the urge to try to pet one.

“Now, almost all of you are familiar with the puffskein. They are extremely friendly, easy to care far, but not indestructible. They are scavengers, and will eat just about anything. Does anyone know what the puffskein’s preferred diet is?” Kettleburn asked.

Katie Bell raised her hand. “They prefer to eat wizard’s bogeys, Professor.”

“Correct, Ms. Bell. Now, your next assignment is to care for these creatures. You will each be assigned a puffskein for a month. At the end of the month, I will inspect your creatures and check their dental health, fur lusciousness, and general temperament. You cannot bribe your puffskein into being healthy. You have to monitor their diet carefully and keep them out of trouble. While they do not mind being roughly handled, they can easily be harmed or even killed if you aren’t careful. Keep that in mind when you work with them.” Kettleburn waved his arm towards the pen of puffskeins.

Riley ran forward to select her puffskein. She picked up one with mottled brown fur, who seemed to enjoy bouncing about the pen. She cuddled it in her arms, and it wiggled happily. Riley’s troubles seemed to melt away. She no longer felt irritated about Quidditch, worried about the House-elves, or concerned about what homework she had to finish tonight. All she could think about was the adorable creature in her arms.

Riley listened attentively as Kettleburn explained the details of caring for the puffskeins. Now that she held it, the puffskein settled quietly in her lap. She petted its fur gently, marveling at the deeply soft texture. She made sure to take notes with one hand. She did not want to mess up this assignment. Not only was her grade on the line, but also the life of a creature who trusted her completely. Riley couldn’t let it down. 

Two days before Halloween, Kettleburn lectured the entire third-year class on safety regarding the handling of animals. Apparently the Weasley twins had fed a salamander a firework and it nearly started a fire in the Forbidden Forest. Kettleburn made them take notes, and then quizzed them at the end of the lesson. Riley would rather have taken care of her puffskein.

“It almost makes me wish I had taken Care of Magical Creatures. Fred and George said it was spectacular. I wish I could have seen it.” Jenny lamented when they met up in the library that afternoon.

“They disrupted my lesson. Instead of caring for my puffskein, I had to listen to Kettleburn rant for 45 minutes and then take a quiz,” Riley complained.

“Flitwick says I’m on track to switch to Care of Magical Creatures after Christmas. I’ve been sitting in on lessons since Professor Babbling released me from Ancient Runes. It was actually quite fantastic, Jenny. Professor Kettleburn turned a very interesting color and shouted at them for several minutes. He let us out early. Fred and George had to clean up everything by themselves,” Scarlet said. 

“They deserved it,” Riley said, still put out.

“I know they considered it worth it,” Jenny added.

“Have you started your Potions essay?” Riley asked, “I still can’t quite figure out where I’m supposed to find the properties of Abraxan Hair.”

“Oh, it’s not in our textbook at all. I had to check out a resource book from the library. Here, I still have it. The information is on page 237. Take your notes now, because this book is almost overdue. I don’t want Madam Pince banning me from the library. I don’t think she liked how many House-elf books I checked out. Speaking of books, I have some to return.” Jenny stood up and brought her bag to the front desk.

Riley worked on her Potions essay, unaware of the excitement just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the chapter "In Which Jenny Researches Hogwarts's History", posted next week!


	7. In Which Jenny Researches Hogwarts's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chamber of Secrets is open and Jenny hunts for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny, who had snuck down to the kitchens right after to dinner to leave her thank you note, took an alternative route back to Gryffindor Tower. She did not want to get caught by any teachers. She slipped through the portrait hole and found herself face to face with an extremely nervous cluster of Gryffindors. Fred and George spotted her and hurried over.

“Thank Merlin, Jenny! We were so worried,” George said.

“What’s going on, why is everyone so freaked out?” Jenny asked.

“You don’t know?” Fred asked.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Jenny replied.

“They found Mrs. Norris hanging from the ceiling. She looked dead! Someone wrote in blood on the wall. It read ‘The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware’,” George explained.

“We were worried you’d been attacked when you weren’t with everyone else. Where were you?” Fred looked pale.

“I just went to visit the kitchen, and I took a side route back to the tower so I wouldn’t get caught. I wish I’d gone the other way. That sounds wicked cool,” Jenny said. 

“Yeah, it was pretty cool. Filch lost his bloody mind when he saw her. He thinks that Harry did something to her,” George said.

Jenny snorted. “Harry, are you kidding? That kid doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. Even if he hated Filch, he wouldn’t hurt his cat.”

“He’s a decent bloke. He, Hermione, and Ron weren’t at the feast though. Not sure where they were, or how they found Mrs. Norris first,” said George.

“Maybe he has Dark Wizard detecting powers since he defeated Oldy Moats,” Jenny said.

“I still don’t understand why you call him those nicknames. Why don’t you just use You-Know-Who like the rest of us?” Fred said.

“Because I’m not afraid of him. I won’t call him Voldemort because it makes him sound cool. Therefore, my only option is to call him insulting nicknames,” Jenny said, ignoring Fred’s and George’s winces.

“I hope he never comes back because he might actually kill you,” Fred said fervently.

“I’d like to see him try,” Jenny said, “He can’t be any scarier than my grandfather. Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ron now anyways?”

“They got dragged off by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Lockhart. I think they’re being interrogated,” Fred said.

“I hope they know how to lie. The biggest problem with professors is that they never like the truth. You’re much more likely to get detention if you tell the truth. I’ve been let off lightly by just adjusting the truth a little bit. Harry seems like a straightforward bloke though. He probably always tells the truth,” Jenny said.

“Harry’s a decent bloke. Though I think he does have some mischief in him,” George said.

“What makes you say that?” 

“He did smuggle a dragon to our brother Charlie,” Fred pointed out.

“True.” George nodded.

“I wish I could’ve seen that dragon. Do you think you could train one and sic it on people?” Jenny said.

“Charlie says dragons are really hard to train. You’d have better luck with something else,” George said.

“By the way, where did you get that firework that you fed to the salamander?” Jenny asked.

“Zonko’s joke shop last year. They sell them by the bundle, and they last for a really long time,” Fred said.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogsmeade. I have to figure out how to dodge my chaperone, though,” Jenny said thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah. Fred, imagine if we had Percy as a chaperone. Bloody nightmare, really.”

Early the next morning, Jenny went to the scene of the crime. She sniffed the blood: definitely chicken. She noticed the water on the floor; it came from Myrtle’s bathroom. Jenny wished she could look at Mrs. Norris, but Madam Pomfey definitely wouldn’t allow it. She looked around for anything else, but found nothing. 

Jenny went to Myrtle’s bathroom. She knocked gently on the door, and stepped inside. There was more water here. Jenny sloshed through it to where she could hear Myrtle crying in one of her stalls. She knocked on the stall.

“Hello, Myrtle. It’s me, Jenny. How are you?” she called through the door.

“Hello Jenny. You only ever visit me when you have to brew your potion. Why are you even here?” Myrtle said gloomily. 

“I heard something happened last night. It was right outside your bathroom. Did you see anything?” Jenny asked.

“No, I didn’t. Peeves made fun of my freckles and those nasty children did too! It was the boy with the scar on his head and his little friends. I don’t know why they were at Nick’s Deathday party anyways! It’s for ghosts. I cried all night and flooded the bathroom,” Myrtle said, crying.

“A cat was frozen solid. Have you ever heard of anything like that happening?” Jenny asked.

Myrtle clammed up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now go away! Leave me to cry in peace”

The water level rose. “Sorry to bother you, Myrtle. I’ll see you next week.”

Jenny left the room quickly, and dried her robes off in the hallway. Now she had even more questions. Clearly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew more than they said. She needed to ask them about the Deathday Party. 

She didn’t get a chance to talk to them until after classes were over. She badgered Neville into telling her the second years’ schedule. After they left Charms, Jenny intercepted them in the hallway. Hermione, Harry, and Ron immediately looked very nervous.

“You three weren’t at the feast last night,” Jenny said, “You were at Nearly-Headless Nick’s Deathday party. What were you doing there?”

Harry twitched infinitesimally. “We were invited. We thought it would be rude not to go.”

“Why were you the first ones to find Mrs. Norris?” Jenny asked.

Hermione lost her temper. “Harry didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Of course he didn’t. I think the three of you know more than what you’re letting on. I want to find out what’s happening. I think you can tell me.”

Ron stood in front of Harry and Hermione. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but we’re not telling you anything. You’ll probably tell Fred and George and they’ll turn it into a huge prank.”

Jenny sighed. “Despite popular belief, my life does not revolve around trouble making. I just like to know what’s going on. If you won’t tell me, I guess there’s nothing I can do.” 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood firm. “Fine, I get it. You three stick together. That’ll probably be good in the long run. I’m sure you’ve probably already figured it out, but adults are almost completely useless. Either they won’t believe you, or they’ll work against you. You have to figure out how to tell a believable lie so you won’t get caught. Not that I think Harry here has an ounce of subtlety. There’s no way you have anything to do with this,” Jenny said.

Jenny turned on her heel and marched down the hallway, completely unsatisfied. She needed to find her answers somewhere else. Her best bet? The library. Jenny headed to her study group with renewed purpose. She had a plan.

Jenny did not find any references to the Chamber of Secrets in any of the books in the main library. Madam Pince gave her several dirty looks as Jenny rifled through multiple bookshelves. She even read _Hogwarts, A History_ , but there was only a brief mention of the Chamber of Secrets being some kind of legend.

That evening, Jenny snuck into the restricted section. She found several volumes about Slytherin and even one about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Jenny set her lantern on the table and began to read. 

_It is said that Salazar Slytherin hated Muggleborns and believed they were untrustworthy and unworthy to study magic. This caused a rift between him and the other Hogwarts founders. Before he left the school forever, it is said that he created a hidden chamber deep in the castle, called “The Chamber of Secrets”. Only his true Heir was said to be able to open it. The Heir could unleash something that would remove any and all Muggleborns from the school._

_It is unknown what exactly Slytherin hid in his chamber. Some think it was some kind of magical artifact. Others speculate that it was some kind of monster. How the Heir of Slytherin was supposed to control this beast is not certain. Whatever the case, what Slytherin concealed in the Chamber of Secrets is likely to be extremely dangerous._

_In the entirety of Hogwarts’s history, no headmaster has found the Chamber of Secrets. It is possible that the entrance is concealed by magic so that no one but the Heir could find it. Headmasters over the ages have said that there are many parts of Hogwarts that are a mystery the them. We may never know if the Chamber of Secrets exists._

Jenny closed the book and blinked. She was not sure what she had expected when she went to look for answers about the Chamber of Secrets, but what she had found surpassed them. How were they supposed to combat dark magic capable of petrifying people? Especially since they had no idea where the Chamber of Secrets was hidden. 

Jenny needed to find out everything she could about what kinds of creatures, artifacts, and magic could petrify people. She put the books away and snuck out of the library. Jenny had an eerie feeling of foreboding. Something terrible was about to happen. 

Rumors flew around the school in the days running up to the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. People started avoiding Harry, especially people from other Houses. The Hufflepuffs seemed to scatter whenever he entered a room. Jenny felt a little bad, even though she wished Hufflepuffs would run away from her when she walked into a room.

One afternoon, she heard a couple of Hufflepuffs trash talking Harry in the library. Jenny’s temper snapped. She marched over to them and slammed her hands on the table. Everyone flinched.

“You all need to knock it off. Harry hasn’t done anything wrong. Spreading rumors and fear does not help anyone. All you’re doing is giving whoever is doing this what they want. Stop whining and act like mature students. You’re an embarrassment.”

One of the Hufflepuff girls started crying. Jenny sighed and left the library entirely. The Quidditch match was only days away. Perhaps that would take everyone’s minds off of the Heir of Slytherin business. Jenny marveled out how calm Harry was. She would be throwing things at people or scaring them on purpose if people said she was the Heir of Slytherin. He just pretended people weren’t afraid of him. 

Jenny made another visit down to the kitchens to see how the House-elves were faring. They seemed a little more jumpy, but overall very cheerful. Zeepy reassured her that they were alright.

“Ms. Jenny worries too much. Zeepy and the other elves are just fine. Dumbledore will protect Zeepy and her friends. Never in Zeepy’s life has she been in any danger. Ms. Jenny should trust Dumbledore! Dumbledore will find out what is doing this and stop it. Ms. Jenny should be focusing on her classes!” Zeepy insisted.

“Is anyone nervous about what happened on Halloweeen?” Jenny asked.

“Morrey is very scared, but Morrey is always scared, Ms. Jenny. Morrey asks if Ms. Riley is going to visit again. Morrey likes Ms. Riley very much. Zeepy likes Ms. Jenny the best though.”

Jenny smiled. “Thank you, Zeepy. I like you too. How does everyone like the thank you notes from us?”

Zeepy squeaked. “Most of the House-elves like Ms. Jenny’s letters very much. Dossey thinks that we are distracted by Ms. Jenny’s letters, but Veeney says it is okay for House-elves to like letters from students, because it makes House-elves more productive.”

“Is there anything else I can do for all of you, Zeepy? I want to make sure everyone is safe and happy.”

Zeepy shook her head. “Ms. Jenny is already too generous. It would embarrass the House-elves if Ms. Jenny gave them anything else. Ms. Jenny must understand that Zeepy prides herself most on hard work. Does Ms. Jenny understand?”

“Of course, Zeepy. I understand completely. I’ll just sit here for a while, if you don’t mind.” Jenny grabbed a stool and perched on it. 

Divination had become even more interesting. Professor Trelawney’s predictions had increased in direness. The Ravenclaw boy who’s death she had predicted seemed like he would collapse at any minute. They had moved on to the crystal ball unit, where they were supposed to interpret shapes in the mist. Jenny swore she saw something snakelike in the fog. Riley insisted that it was probably just the way the smoke curled. 

“Open your mind, Riley. How are you going to pass this class if you don’t try to see things that don’t seem to be there?” Jenny pointed out.

“By making things up. I’m pretty sure that’s what most people do in this class. I’m sorry, Jenny, but it’s extremely ridiculous. Also, I feel like I’m about to pass out from the smoke,” Riley complained.

“That’s the whole point, Riley. The smoke is for ambiance. You just have to feel it. I don’t know why I’m even trying. How’s your puffskein?”

“The month is almost up. It seems to be doing really well. It’s very energetic and its fur is very glossy. I think I’m going to get a good grade for it,” Riley said proudly.

“I’m happy for you, but this is Divination. Please pay attention.”

Jenny exchanged letters with Emmett during the week approaching the full moon.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I have included my gift for your birthday with this letter. I hope you like it. It’s an enchanted drawing of a Quidditch match. I know you likely won’t see any matches until you’re eleven, so I hope this is a decent substitute. Send Comfort and Zeke my love. Stay out of trouble.I know this is a little late. I’ve been absolutely swamped with homework. That’s one thing you don’t have to worry about yet. Tell Comfort to shoot a squirrel in my name at your birthday hunt. Tell Mother and Father that I am behaving myself. I hope you had a good birthday!_

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jenny,_

_I wish you cuda been at my birthday this year. It was kinda boring. Mother and Father made me lead the hunt. Zeek was my partner. He shot a rabbit for me. Grandfather was super happy about it. It wuda been lots more fun if u wer heer. Ur new classes sownd super fun. I wanna go to skool soon. Pleez rite me._

_Luv,  
Em_

_Dear Emmett,_

_I am sorry that your birthday wasn’t a fun as you had hoped. I will be there for Christmas, so you can see me then. Hogwarts is not the safest right now. Some odd things have happened, and it’s making everyone nervous. The caretaker’s cat got frozen, and the teachers don’t know how. She will be fine, but they don’t know if the students will be safe. I hope they’ll figure it out soon. I don’t know what I’ll do if the school gets shut down. On a happier note, the first Quidditch match of the season is in just a few days! I’ll send you a letter with the score soon. Our current Defense teacher, Lockhart, is a buffoon. He would probably make you laugh a lot if you met him. He has a smile that I’m pretty sure is reflective. I know the full moon is soon, so take care of yourself. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Love,  
Jenny _

Jenny had other problems to worry about. She had to brew Wolfsbane in a bathroom that was now in a corridor guarded by Filch and full of wondering, curious students. She had to sneak her ingredients into Myrtle’s bathroom in the middle of the night. She left dinner early every night during the week approaching the full moon so that she could brew and drink the potion without anyone getting suspicious.

As was the standard at every full moon, Jenny met up with Kelsey outside the gates. Jenny felt jumpy running around the castle at night. Kelsey seemed on edge when they walked to forest. Her mouth was set in a flat, harsh line. 

“How are you, Kelsey?” Jenny asked conversationally.

“Well, I’m not happy you were seen terrorizing students from my House. How is that helping anyone?” Kelsey snapped.

“Well, they were gossiping and talking about Harry Potter behind his back. I don’t think that’s appropriate Hufflepuff behavior,” Jenny said testily.

“What happens in other Houses is not your business. House business is handled by the House, not by other Houses. You wouldn’t want anyone interfering in Gryffindor business, would you?” Kelsey pointed out.

“While normally I would say you’re correct, I think you’re wrong in this instance. This is effecting the entire school, so I would say that this is school business, not House business. Besides, by talking about Harry Potter, they’ve made it Gryffindor business,” Jenny retorted.

“We’re talking in circles. This is a serious problem. If it becomes too dangerous here, we’ll be pulled out of school and sent home,” Kelsey said. 

Jenny clenched her teeth. “I have no interest in leaving Hogwarts. Even if there is a monster running amok at Hogwarts, it’s still safer than our family’s home.”

Kelsey stopped short. “What are you talking about? Our home is the safest place in the world. Grandfather Conrí protects us.”

“Our family is full of monsters. Do you understand why the main lodge is warded and locked during the full moon, Kelsey? Werewolves hunger for human flesh. They want to bite and kill as many humans as possible during the full moon. If a wolf got into the lodge, it would bite every single Unbitten, and likely kill at least one of the them. I’m not sure how they figured out a safe biting strategy, but they’re very good at it. Werewolves don’t even have their minds during the full moon. I’d much rather face a terrifying monster than try to fight off a pack of werewolves,” Jenny said coldly.

“That makes no sense, Jenny. You are a werewolf. You’re completely safe from them. Besides, there are no wards or locked doors to protect us here. We have no idea what kind of evil we’re facing. I don’t understand how you can think this is the better option,” Kelsey countered.

“Let’s just say that I find the unknown comforting and leave it at that.” 

“Remember to meditate. It won’t help if you’re upset when you shift,” Kelsey said.

“Yes, Mother. Now go away before I eat you.” 

Jenny watched Kelsey stomp away neutrally. Kelsey’s blind faith was going to get her seriously hurt. Jenny stared up at the sky, waiting for the full moon to rise. She settled in for another painful transformation. Emmett crossed her mind as she felt the transformation take over her body. She hoped he was alright. 

Jenny slept for the entire full moon, conserving as much energy as possible. She woke up the next morning feeling only slightly tired. She hadn’t told Riley and Scarlet about what she had found about the Chamber of Secrets yet. She had to tell them soon.

She pulled all of her notes together and met with Scarlet and Riley in the library. Riley looked paler than usual, no doubt because Slytherin had been riled up due to the Chamber of Secrets rumors. Scarlet looked fairly normal. The only thing that gave her away was the duller red color of her hair. It looked more rust colored than ruby red. 

“What did you find, Jenny? Everyone is freaking out, and rumors are flying all over the place. Nobody knows what’s going on,” Scarlet said.

“It’s hard to find more detailed information about the Chamber of Secrets, but there was a book in the restricted section about the legend. We all know that Slytherin basically hated Muggleborns and didn’t want them at Hogwarts. Apparently he put some safeguards in place before he left. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s believed that he had some sort of way to get rid of Muggleborns. I don’t know if it’s a device or some kind of beast. I looked up Petrification, and there’s a few different ways to do it. There’s a lot of dark magic, and you can enchant objects as well. Apparently if you look at a basilisk indirectly, it will petrify you instead of kill you. I’m not sure how likely a basilisk is. There’s just not enough information. The Chamber of Secrets is basically impossible to find if you aren’t the Heir. I don’t know what kind of qualifications the Heir falls under. It could be that you have to be a Slytherin, or a pureblood, or something else. Slytherin was a Parseltongue, so you might have to be able to speak it to get into the Chamber of Secrets. He was a really secretive bloke,” Jenny told them.

“So what do we do?” Scarlet said.

“I have no idea. I don’t have enough information. I tried to talk to Myrtle. She wouldn’t tell me anything. I wonder… how did she die? It might have something to do with her death. I could try to talk to her again,” Jenny said thoughtfully.

“There’re so many rumors floating around that it’s hard to separate fact from fiction. I doubt this will be the last attack.” Scarlet tapped her fingers on the table.

Riley looked green. “This is about Slytherin. My House is rotten to the core. Do you know what the password is this term for Slytherin? It’s pureblood. Is this all Slytherin is? Blood purity and arrogance? Is this curse going to come for me? I’m basically a mongrel to Slytherin, right? Maybe I should just go back to Romania.”

Jenny panicked. “Riley, calm down, okay? First of all, you’re technically a half-blood, and the legends say nothing about half bloods. It’s just Muggleborns who are at risk. Just because Slytherin has a lot of problems doesn’t mean that everyone in it is terrible. Adrian is pretty tolerable, right? Riley, can you hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for "In Which Riley Wishes She Wasn't a Slytherin", which will be posted next week!


	8. In Which Riley Wishes She Wasn't a Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley struggles with her House's blasé reaction to the attacks on students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley felt her body go cold all over. Blood rushed in her ears. Jenny’s voice faded away. She felt sick to her stomach. She covered her mouth, forcing back the urge to vomit. She blinked away her blurry vision to see Jenny and Scarlet’s concerned faces.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to freak out,” she said sheepishly.

“Are you alright, Riley?” Scarlet asked, concerned.

Riley waved her off. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry. All of this is just very upsetting. I don’t like that my House is connected to this. Draco has been strutting about lately like this somehow better and it’s really been bothering me.”

“Riley, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would upset you. I thought you were comfortable being a Slytherin,” Jenny said sheepishly.

“Jenny, we’re the ones who asked you to do the research. You shouldn’t be ashamed that you did what we asked,” Riley said.

Riley tried to push her horror and disgust to the back of her mind. She had to focus on the problem in front of her. Jenny and Scarlet watched her as she carefully pulled all of her emotions away from the surface and tucked them away. Her expression cleared.

“Since we can’t do anything for now, I suggest we set everything aside. Jenny is pretty sure there’ll be another attack, right? When that happens, we can gather more data.”

“You’re right, Riley. There’s no point in planning right now. We just have to wait,” Scarlet said firmly. 

They set aside their concerns and concentrated on their homework. Riley could barely focus on her History of Magic essay. She ended up doodling on the margins of her parchment to pass the time. When it was time for dinner, Riley stuffed everything into her bag and raced to the Great Hall. She barely tasted the food in her mouth. She tuned out Draco’s boasting and gleeful taunting and just stared at her plate.

She pretended to do her homework in the Common Room. Draco lounged on the sofa across from her, while Gregory and Vincent sat adjacent to her on another sofa. Riley held her parchment close to her face. Vincent and Gregory did not have any food in their hands, and they seemed a bit at a loss for what to do. Usually they played Exploding Snap after dinner. Riley did not feel up to it. 

“Everyone thinks that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin, but that’s just absurd. If anyone was going to be the Heir of Slytherin, it would be me. My entire family has been in Slytherin. You can trace our Sorting all the way back to when Hogwarts first started. Salazar Slytherin chose my ancestor as one of the first Slytherins!” Draco boasted.

“That’s nice, Draco,” Riley muttered as she pretended to make another mark on her parchment.

“Are you looking forward to the Quidditch match, Riley? I’m going to crush Potter in the match this Saturday. It’ll be brilliant. You have to pay close attention, Riley. I need you to tell me what Potter’s face looks like when I crush him.”

“Of course, Draco. I’ll definitely keep a close eye on you during the match. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to see Harry Potter’s face, though. He’ll be rather far away, won’t he?” Riley pointed out.

Draco flushed. “That’s not the point, Riley! You need to witness his defeat! Potter will be forgotten, and I’ll go down as the Seeker who beat Potter!”

“You’d have been a better Chaser,” Riley muttered under her breath. 

“What was that, Riley?” Draco asked.

“Nothing, Draco. I was just saying I’m sure Slytherin will win the match,” Riley said. 

The closer the Slytherin-Gryffindor match got, the less interested Riley became in attending it at all. Bolstered by the general fear hanging over the school, her Slytherin compatriots had become more aggressive than ever. Riley didn’t think even Adrian could keep them in line. When she spotted him in the hallway, he looked more tired than usual. That could be due to the punishing practices. Draco had started falling asleep on the sofa in the evenings.

Jenny had gotten into the spirit of the game. She wore her Gryffindor scarf every day that week, and chanted Gryffindor spirit songs with Fred and George. The rumors died down as people began to get pumped up for the upcoming match. Even Scarlet seemed a little excited. Riley just wanted to lock herself in her room and not talk to a single Slytherin for the rest of term. She had resisted the urge to write her father, fearing he would pull her out of school. As much as she would rather be in Romania right now, she needed to stay in school.

Riley made her decision on the morning of the match. While the rest of the Slytherins followed the team out of the castle to the Quidditch pitch, Riley trailed behind. She ducked away and slipped back to the Slytherin Common Room. She pulled out her parchment and penned a letter to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_Everything has rather gone downhill since our last correspondence. There has been an attack at the school, and our caretaker’s cat was Petrified. It seems to be connected to Slytherin. Someone set some kind of artifact or beast loose. It’s supposed to remove Muggleborns from the school. I’ve never felt so ashamed of my House. I’m worried that there is something wrong with me because I was Sorted into Slytherin. Does that mean that deep down, I think I’m better than Muggleborns? Does that make me a blood purist? I have no idea what to do. A part of me wants to quit Hogwarts and return home.  
I know that won’t solve anything. I do want to finish school and prove that I can be a good witch. I feel so conflicted. Do you have any idea what I should do? Perhaps I should ask Jenny to find me books about historical Slytherins. I know she did a lot of research on Gryffindors last year. Please don’t tell my father about this. I know it will only worry him. I hope everything in London is pleasant. Send Jeremy my well-wishes. I miss you. Please write as soon as you can._

_Best wishes,  
Riley_

Riley sent the letter away with Nyx and took a deep breath. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Riley curled up on the couch and went to sleep. She woke an hour later. She went to the Great Hall to meet up with Draco for lunch. She managed to leave the common room and slip in with the rest of the Slytherins. While Draco wouldn’t have noticed her absence, it was likely that Vincent and Gregory did. The question was if they would tell Draco. Their loyalty laid with Draco, but they might not think to mention it. Riley hoped not. He would be devastated if he found out that she hadn’t watched his first match. 

Riley found Draco in his usual seat. He seemed simultaneously disappointed and smug. Riley looked over at the rest of the team. None of them were celebrating. In contrast, the Gryffindor table was cheering loudly. She could see Jenny whistling. Surprisingly, she did not see Harry Potter. Perhaps he was buried in the mass of excited Gryffindors. No doubt, Gryffindor beat Slytherin in their first match. Riley sat down next to Draco and piled some food onto her plate. She waited for him to speak first. 

“Potter got the Snitch! Even with a Bludger chasing him, he somehow snagged it. He probably enchanted it himself to make him look better. It backfired though, since it broke his arm. Did you see that idiot Lockhart? He removed all of the bones from Potter’s arm! Now he has to stay in the hospital wing overnight! I hope his arm is damaged enough that he’ll be dropped from the team,” Draco ranted.

“I’m sorry that you didn’t beat him. I’m sure it’s because Harry Potter has been in more matches. You’ll catch up to him eventually. Besides, there are other matches. Your next game isn’t even until February. I’m sure you’ll crush Ravenclaw,” Riley said soothingly. 

“I hope Ravenclaw destroys Gryffindor in their next match. I don’t know why Dumbledore decided to switch the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and Hufflepuff-Gryffindor matches this year. Who wants to watch Hufflepuff and Gryffindor play at the end of the of the year? The Hufflepuffs are buffoons. It’ll be embarrassing,” Draco said. 

The next morning, the entire Gryffindor table sat in solemn silence. Riley spotted Jenny, who looked uncharacteristically serious. She caught her outside the Great Hall before class. Jenny blinked when she realized Riley stood in front of her.

“What’s going on, Jenny? Was there an attack?” Riley asked anxiously.

“Yes. It was Colin Creevey. He’s that first year who was taking pictures at practice. He’s been petrified. He’s a Muggleborn,” Jenny said emotionlessly.

“Oh, no!” Riley couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Professor Sprout is working on the mandrakes. Apparently they’ll cure the petrification. We don’t know who’s next,” Jenny said dully.

“We’ve got to get to class. C’mon Jenny. I’m sure Trelawney will cheer you up.” Riley pulled Jenny along the hallway. 

She spotted first years huddled in groups, tittering nervously. They scuttled away when they saw her. Riley felt her chest twist. No doubt the sight of a Slytherin was especially frightening now. Jenny didn’t seem to notice any of it. She stared sightlessly at her feet as Riley guided her to the Divination classroom.

When they arrived, Riley sat Jenny in one of the large poofs and took the one next to her. Trelawney seemed especially spooky today. However, she seemed to realize that dire predictions would only terrify her students. Instead, she had them review omens in their books and gave a lecture on the nuances of interpretations. Jenny actually napped during the lesson, when normally she would have been paying rapt attention. Riley took notes for her so that Jenny wouldn’t miss anything. Trelawney did not assign them any homework, but instead sent them off with gentle predictions of Christmas good fortunes. Riley felt uncharacteristically charitable towards her. 

Jenny did not work on any homework that afternoon. Instead, she ate ten chocolate frogs and three entire boxes of Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Beans. Scarlet watched her sympathetically. Riley caught up on the homework she had been pretending to do for the past week. She had ignored an embarrassingly enormous pile of work. 

Riley regretted going back to the Slytherin Common Room entirely that evening. All of the Slytherins seemed to find Colin Creevey’s petrification amusing. They snickered to themselves in every corner of the Common Room. Draco was the worst offender.

“Looks like a Gryffindor got knocked out by the Heir! Do you think the Heir will take down all of Gryffindor house? I mean, if anyone’s the enemy of Slytherin, it’s Gryffindor, right? Maybe Potter will get petrified!” Draco said gleefully.

“Draco, shut up. My best friend is a Gryffindor, remember? Besides everyone knows by now that Salazar Slytherin hated Muggleborns, so most of the Gryffindors won’t get petrified. Harry Potter is a half blood. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws think Harry Potter is the Heir. Why would he get petrified?” Riley said sharply.

Draco continued on, unperturbed. “Maybe Granger will be next! It would be nice if that insufferable know-it-all got frozen. Then we wouldn’t have to listen to her annoying voice for the rest of the school year!”

“Draco, I am warning you right now to stop. what you’re saying is not acceptable. Please,” Riley said.

“I would love to see Potter’s face! Granger, his best friend, still as stone!”

“Draco!” Riley shouted, rising to her feet.

The rest of the Common Room fell silent. “You are out of line! People are in serious danger! You need to think about how your behavior reflects on our house. I won’t tolerate you talking like that in my presence. Now, I’m going to bed, and you need to decide how important it is for you to keep gloating. Good night, Vincent, Gregory.”

Riley stomped out of the room, ignoring the whispers that sprouted up behind her. She couldn’t stand the way Draco had acted. She would have hit him again if she had stayed in the room. She changed into her pajamas and stared out of the window. Nyx’s arrival interrupted her wallowing. Riley opened Edward’s letter and felt a sense of calm wash over her.

_Dear Riley,_

_I am sorry to hear that everything has become so difficult at school. I hope you are alright. That sounds like a serious problem. I won’t tell your father, but only because you asked me. I can’t tell you what to do, only advise you on what I think is best. My advice is to remember, you are responsible for yourself and no one else. Slytherin does not reflect on you. You need to show that just because your House is full of bullies and racists, doesn’t mean you are one. Carry yourself with dignity, and don’t pay attention to what others say about you. The only opinions who matter are those of your friends. I know that all of us are happy to call you one. You are a kind, caring person who has strong beliefs about what is right. You need to use that to your advantage. Don’t forget use that Slytherin arrogance to your advantage. Show that you are above that petty behavior. I know you can do it. I’ll see you at Christmas._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Riley smiled and tucked away the letter. Edward had said just the words she needed to hear. Even if her House made her ashamed to be a Slytherin, she didn’t have to show it.

Despite the terror surrounding the latest attack, the first Hogsmeade meeting of the year proceeded as scheduled. Professor McGonagall checked off all of their Hogsmeade permission forms. Jenny cheered up considerable, even though she had a chaperone. Kelsey trailed behind Riley, Scarlet and Jenny as they walked to Hogsmeade.

“Is she really going to follow us around the entire time?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes. She’s very diligent. Just ignore her. She’ll fade into the background in no time,” Jenny said nonchalantly.

“Where do you want to go first?’ Riley said.

“I would love to stop at Madam Puddifoot’s. I haven’t left the castle much since the Quidditch match,” Jenny said. 

“Okay. I’d like to go to Scrivenshaft’s, if you don’t mind. I’ve gone through a lot of quills because of the extra studying I’ve been doing,” Scarlet said.

Riley enjoyed their visit to Madam Puddifoot’s. The romantic atmosphere ignited her feelings for Professor Snape. Riley’s romantic heart warmed at all of the lovely decorations. Scarlet eyed the store skeptically. Jenny ignored them entirely. She made a beeline for Madam Puddifoot, who finished up with a couple and met Jenny halfway.

“Oh, Jenny, it is so good to see you. I barely see you now. You only work for me once a month now! How are you?” she asked, enveloping Jenny in a warm hug.

Riley noticed Kelsey standing outside the store and peering in. She looked as solemn as ever. Did Kelsey even know how to have fun? Riley sincerely doubted it.

“I’m alright, Madam Puddifoot. Things are getting a little concerning at Hogwarts. A student was attacked and petrified. He’s a first year in my House. I’m worried that other students will be hurt as well,” Jenny said.

“Oh, dear, that’s terrible! Would you like a cup of hot cocoa before you leave?” Madam Puddifoot pulled out three mugs before they could even answer. 

Madam Puddifoot gave Jenny a to-go cup before they left. “You give that to your sister out there. She must be cold, standing outside the store. Why didn’t she come in?”

“Oh, she’s here as my chaperone. She doesn’t really like Hogsmeade. She’d rather not be a part of any personal conversations,” Jenny told her. 

“I’ll see you next week, Jenny! Remember, your shift starts at ten,” Madam Puddifoot called to them as they left the shop.

Jenny handed Kelsey the cup. “She made this for you. Don’t be rude, and drink it. You’ll hurt her feelings if you don’t.”

Kelsey took the cup reluctantly. “Where are you three going next? It’s cold.”

“You know, you could come into the stores with us. We’re going to Scrivenshaft’s,” Jenny told her.

“I am out of stationary. I want to keep Mother apprised of what’s happening at Hogwarts. I suppose I will come in with you,” Kelsey said in a monotone.

“Great. Let’s go,” Jenny walked away and down the street.

Riley and Scarlet trailed behind. “They’re whole dynamic is super weird, right?” Riley whispered to Scarlet.

“Absolutely. Well, you know that Kelsey’s very loyal to the family, and Jenny’s the rebel. I’m sure that causes friction. Besides, Kelsey definitely thinks it’s her responsibility to parent Jenny when their parents aren’t there. I’m sure Jenny hates that. She doesn’t even like listening to her own parents,” Scarlet murmured back.

“Why does she talk in a monotone? It makes her sound like a robot,” Riley said audibly.

“She doesn’t want anyone to know what she’s thinking. She says that using a flat tone makes her more professional. I’m pretty sure it just freaks everyone out,” Jenny said.

Their trip to Scrivenshaft’s proceeded in awkward semi-silence. Kelsey trailed behind them. Jenny picked some brightly colored stationary, while Kelsey picked beige. Riley found some very nice Victorian style parchment. Her father would love it if she sent him letters with this. Scarlet bought twenty new quills. Kelsey paid for her things first, and then waited outside of the store. 

They stopped at Zonko’s so Jenny could pick up a few joke toys. Kelsey made a face when they stopped at that store. Riley suspected that Jenny stayed in there for so long because it irritated her sister.

“I’m hoping she reports me to Mother. I’m not bringing it home with me, so I’m sure it will really annoy my Mother when she searches my trunk and doesn’t find anything. I think I’m going to bring something home for Emmett, though. I want to give him an actual present for Christmas. Traditionally, we provide game as gifts. We hunt for the week before Christmas, and then provide our immediate family members with the game we caught for it,” Jenny told them.

Scarlet wrinkled her nose. “That sounds barbaric.”

Jenny chuckled. “That’s the point. Emmett will get a kick out of this though. Maybe I’ll give it to him in private.”

“Do we want to shop anywhere else?” Scarlet asked.

“We should swing by Zonko’s first. It’ll annoy Kelsey, and we might find something interesting in there,” Jenny said.

They found Kelsey tapping her foot impatiently outside of Zonko’s. “What took you so long?” 

Jenny smirked. “I bought a whole bunch of pranks. I’m going to set them off at Christmas.”

“You wouldn’t dare. You’d get grounded for the entire break,” Kelsey replied.

“Oh, if only. Unfortunately, I’m not that lucky. I’d probably get manual labor or one of those awful hikes with Mother. Possibly having to hunt dinner for the entire family. I could probably bag a buck. The problem would be getting it all the way back. It can be hard to load one on an ATV,” Jenny retorted.

“Why don’t we go to Dervish and Banges?” Scarlet suggested.

“Oh yes, let’s.” Jenny walked away from Kelsey.

They eventually ended up at The Three Broomsticks. Kelsey sat in the booth next to them. Madam Rosmerta brought them all drinks, and eyed Jenny with suspicion. Jenny winked at her. Madam Rosmerta shrugged and left them alone.

“What was that all about?” Riley asked.

“Oh, when I was looking for a job in first year, she turned me down. She said since I couldn’t serve alcoholic drinks, I couldn’t work for her. She’s a hard ass. I can respect that.” Jenny took a large swig of her butterbeer.

“I’m glad you both can come to Hogsmeade now,” Scarlet said, “It just wasn’t as fun without you. I’m not very close friends with the girls in my House. They think my Metamorphagus genes are like cheating, since I didn’t work to attain them. Skill is more important than talent, in Ravenclaw. As smart as Hermione is, I don’t think she would have fit in well at Ravenclaw. She’s not big on thinking outside the box.”

“Oh definitely not. She’s got too much nerve. She’s definitely a Gryffindor through and through. I mean, she tried to take on a troll by herself! She went with Harry and Ron to try and defeat Oldy Moats. You have to give her credit for that,” Jenny said.

Riley noticed Kelsey frowning at them. “I don’t think your sister appreciates your creative nicknames.”

“Oh, absolutely not. Kelsey thinks their obscene. She thinks everyone should used He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because it sounds academic. I think it’s too long and it has both the problems of using You-Know-Who and Voldemort. Jeez, don’t flinch, that’s embarrassing. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named makes him sound cool and it also shows that you’re afraid of him. You-Know-Who at least sounds goofy. I don’t think I’m going to get anyone to convert to using my nicknames, though. I’m very disappointed about it, honestly.” Jenny swirled her mug.

They stayed for another hour, and then the three of them returned to Hogwarts, with Kelsey trailing a ways away behind them. Jenny’s cheer from their visit seemed to stick, even when they returned to the castle. The three of them found an empty classroom to hang out until dinner. Scarlet insisted they not work on homework for once. Riley regretted having to leave them in the evening, but went to the Slytherin table anyways.

She remembered to keep her head held high, and a cool expression on her face. She ignored the Slytherin snickering and sat next to Draco. He seemed almost surprised to see her. Vincent and Gregory nodded in greeting.

“How was your Saturday, Draco?” Riley asked as she buttered a dinner roll.

“We hung out by the Great Lake. Hey, today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, right? How was that?” Draco asked cautiously.

“Oh, it was quite fun, actually. Jenny bought a bunch of things at the joke shop, and I found some very nice stationary. Jenny’s older sister followed us around though, which was less than pleasant. She mostly stayed out of our way. I particularly enjoyed the butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.”

Draco nodded. “The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match is next weekend. Are you going to go?”

“No. I don’t actually like Quidditch all that much, honestly. I usually only go to Slytherin matches, or Gryffindor matches when Jenny makes me come.” Riley drank some pumpkin juice. 

Draco frowned. “I didn’t know that you didn’t like Quidditch.”

“Well, it seems rude to bring it up, honestly. Almost everyone at Hogwarts likes them. I don’t mind them, I just wouldn’t necessarily go out of my way to watch one. How are your classes, Draco?” Riley asked.

“Potions is excellent as always. I love watching Professor Snape knock Potter down a peg. I’m his favorite second-year, for sure. History of Magic is a bore. I don’t understand why we need to learn about goblins at all. We beat them, didn’t we? So why do the details matter anyways? Transfiguration and Charms are alright. Herbology’s ridiculous, Sprout goes on an on about the mandrakes. Honestly, who cares?” Draco continued to detail all of his subjects.

Riley waited until he finished. “We finished our puffskein project. Kettleburn gave me an ‘O’. He said my puffskein was in perfect condition! Have you thought about what electives you’ll take next year, Draco?” 

Draco blushed. “I’ll probably take Care of Magical Creatures. I can’t stand Divination. It’s a useless subject. I’ll probably take Ancient Runes. My father thinks that’s an excellent subject.”

“Divination is pretty silly. I doubt I’ll take it past the OWLs.” Riley cleaned her plate.

“My father says it’s important to have good NEWT classes, but that most NEWT exams are unnecessary. What’s important is who you know. That’s how you get a good position. I probably won’t work after Hogwarts. My father doesn’t work, other than his political dealings with the Ministry. I suspect I’ll follow in his footsteps,” Draco bragged.

“Ah. I have no idea. I know my father will probably want me to stay with him. He’s lonely in his castle all by himself. I don’t know what I’d be good for. I’m just not very academically inclined, you know,” Riley smiled self-deprecatingly. 

“You’re amazing, Riley! I bet you could have the entire Ministry wrapped around your finger. You could have nearly any position you want there,” Draco said, flushing again.

“That’s very sweet, Draco. Well, that’s all very far away. I have to finish this school year first!” Riley laughed.

Riley felt her ire against Draco fade. He was still learning. She didn’t want to alienate her entire House. It would be far more productive to try to help Draco become more tolerant. Riley set that plan in the back of her mind and focused on her conversation with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot to post a chapter last week! Oops. I'll be posting a second chapter this week to catch up. Stay tuned for "In Which Jenny Duels Riley"


	9. In Which Jenny Duels Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attacks on students continue, and Jenny dreads her return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

_Dear Emmett,_

_We’ve had another attack at Hogwarts. This time, one of the students was petrified. He is a boy two years younger than me who’s also in Gryffindor. He has a camera and he’s always taking pictures, which I found rather annoying. I wish he could be taking pictures now. I will be home for Christmas. I miss you._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Emmett,_

_I had my first Hogsmeade visit today, which was quite fun. Kelsey did follow me around the entire time, but she mostly stayed out of the way. I bought a few fun little jokes and puzzles. Maybe I’ll give one of them to you for Christmas. Write me soon! I miss you._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Emmett,_

_My Divination professor has actually cut down on her scary predictions. I think she knows how scared everyone is about what’s been happening. Nothing much has happened since the last attack, but people are still scared. I miss you._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Emmett,_

_I am not sure why I haven’t gotten any letters from you lately. Have you been getting mine? Maybe I should write Comfort to see what’s happening. I hope everything is going well. I miss you._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Comfort,_

_I haven’t received a single letter from Emmett in the last month. What is going on? Is my correspondence being discarded again? I don’t want a repeat of last year, and I’m pretty sure that our parents feel the same. Please tell me what’s going on. I’m worried._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jenny,_

_Emmett is still getting your letters. Please don’t ask for more information. We’ll see you at Christmas. We know there’s a lot going on at your school right now, so we hope you’re doing okay. It might be best to stop writing to Emmett. We’ll see you soon._

_Love,  
Comfort_

Jenny nearly crumpled the letter in her first. After nearly a month of no letters from Emmett, Jenny had received only one thing: a back-off warning. It made her want to scream. She had no intention of rolling over and accepting this. However, she had no power to do anything until Christmas. Jenny had to wait until she returned home. When she did, there would be hell to pay. 

Jenny recalled the warnings in her tea leaves that Trelawney predicted at the beginning of the year. Perhaps this was one of her quarrels. Jenny would need her wits to win the battle against her family. She had nothing else. 

Jenny had another problem. Someone had commandeered Myrtle’s bathroom. Every month, Jenny brewed her Wolfsbane Potion in the bathroom because nobody went in there. Everyone found Myrtle extremely off putting, and would avoid her at any cost. However, someone seemed to have the same idea as her. She confronted Myrtle about it the next day.

“Who’s using your bathroom to brew a Potion?” Jenny asked.

“It’s some second years! Harry Potter and his friends decided to take over my bathroom. They didn’t even ask my opinion,” Myrtle complained, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Did you tell them anything about what I’ve been doing in here?” Jenny asked.

“Of course not! How is that their business?” Myrtle pouted.

“Thank you, Myrtle. Do you know what they’re brewing? Do you know how long they’ll be in here?” Jenny asked.

“They said it would be two months! It smells atrocious and it’s ruining my bathroom!” Myrtle glared at the offending cauldron.

Jenny thought it over; they would likely finish brewing it sometime during Christmas break. “When do they usually come in here to work on it?”

“Right after classes are over. They’re in here almost every single day,” Myrtle complained.

“Damn. I guess I’m going to have to brew my potion right after dinner. This is going to be a pain, and it’s going to cut it really close,” Jenny muttered to herself.

“Thank you Myrtle. By the way, when I’m brewing my potion this week, can you keep an eye on the door? I don’t want anyone finding out about it.”

“Sure Jenny. All anyone wants from me is to tell them things or do something for them. Nobody’s interested in me for me!” Myrtle whined.

Thankfully, Jenny managed to pull off her covert potion brewing without getting caught by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She did almost barge in on them, though. Jenny managed to close the door and slip away without them hearing her.

Jenny had to hand it to the three of them for their ingenuity. Not many students tried potion making on their own. Especially a potion that complicated. Potions that took longer than a couple hours to make were generally highly difficult and could easily go horribly wrong. Jenny couldn’t help but wonder what they were working on. She didn’t want to risk getting caught, so she didn’t pursue her curiosity. 

“Harry, Hermione, and Ron are brewing some kind of potion in Myrtle’s bathroom,” Jenny told Scarlet and Riley.

“Do you know what it is?” Scarlet asked curiously.

“No idea. It looks complicated as hell though.”

“What do you think they’re trying to do?” Riley asked.

“Maybe it’s some kind of investigative Potion. If I was Harry, I’d want to find out who the real Heir of Slytherin was so people would stop accusing me,” said Jenny.

A few days later, she found out that the second years Potion class had suffered some sort of disruption. “Draco told me that his whole face swelled up. I think he’s a bit embarrassed by it,” Riley explained.

Jenny pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I bet they were stealing Potions ingredients from Snape. Not a bad way to do it, actually. I prefer the more direct, ‘break into his office’ method, but not bad. Although, Snape likely suspects Harry, since he dislikes him so much. If he figures out ingredients are missing, Harry and his friends could get in serious trouble.”

“Oh, dear. Professor Snape must be so upset. First he has his class disrupted with a firework, and now people are stealing from him again. No wonder he’s so stressed.”

“Riley, I don’t think he gets stressed. He just gets more angry,” Jenny said.

“Maybe I should write him a note of encouragement!” Riley said.

“What if he matches it to the love letter you wrote in first year?”

Jenny ran to find Riley immediately after finding the “Dueling Club” poster. Riley, who had just left breakfast, stopped short when she saw Jenny barreling down the hallway. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle hid behind her. Jenny skidded to a halt just in front of Riley.

“Did you see the poster? They’re going to have a Dueling Club! C’mon, you have to come! Malfoy, you’re going to come, right?” Jenny stared at him.

Malfoy shrank back. “Er… yes. Definitely.”

“Perfect. Riley, there’s no reason that you can’t come. I’m going to find Scarlet.” Jenny raced past them without waiting for Riley to answer. 

The following evening, Jenny found Riley in the Great Hall. Most of the students in the school had shown up. Apparently, fears about being attacked have driven students to seek out protective measures. Jenny had seen students selling fake protective charms and artifacts. She had also seen Neville buy several of them.

Riley looked bored. She stood away from Malfoy and his cronies, despite the fact that Malfoy clearly wanted to team up with her. She frowned when she saw Jenny approaching.

“I don’t even want to be here,” Riley complained.

“Ah, c’mon. You want to be able to protect yourself, right?” Jenny said.

“How am I supposed to learn anything when he’s in charge?” Riley pointed to the stage, where Lockhart stood, trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Oh dear lord, he’s the one teaching us? Well, at least this will be amusing if nothing else.”

“Have you seen Scarlet?” 

Jenny pointed to the other side of the room. “She’s with the rest of the Ravenclaws. I think she’s hoping that she’ll get to work with Cho Chang.”

Jenny noticed Riley blush when Snape walked onto the stage to stand next to Lockhart. “Oh, never mind. I think this will be a very educational evening,” Riley said dreamily.

“Merlin,” Jenny muttered under her breath. 

Lockhart and Snape faced off against each other. Snape waved his wand, and blasted Lockhart off of his feet. Jenny snickered. While she hated Snape, she enjoyed watching Lockhart humiliated. 

Eventually, Lockhart and Snape divided them into pairs. For moment Jenny thought Snape might split her and Riley up, but instead he focused on torturing Harry and his friends. Jenny noticed Scarlet teaming up with Cho Chang. She gave Scarlet a thumbs up from across the hall. Scarlet blushed.

Riley seemed completely disinterested in actually dueling. She kept staring at Snape. Jenny disarmed her four times in a row before she got bored. After that, Jenny observed the other duelers. Scarlet and Cho Chang seemed to be getting on well, despite the fact that Scarlet’s face had turned bright red. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be struggling with which way to point their wands. Poor Hermione seemed to be in a physical altercation with a Slytherin first year. Jenny turned back to see Riley swaying back and forth, her eyes blinking dreamily. Jenny stepped forward and patted her face.

“We’re supposed to be dueling. Stop ogling your crush,” Jenny said sharply.

“Sorry Jenny. It’s just… he’s so competent.”

A huge explosion erupted from the other side of the room. Green smoke hovered over the scene. Jenny could hear both Lockhart and Snape shouting. When the smoke cleared, most of the room was in chaos. Several witches and wizards sported injuries. Jenny watched as Lockhart and Snape separated pairs and settled everyone down.

Snape volunteered Harry and Malfoy to demonstrate in front of the rest of the students. Jenny noted Snape’s malevolent grin as he whispered to Malfoy. Harry looked embarrassed as he watched Lockhart drop his wand for the third time that evening. Lockhart counted off.

A large black snake erupted from Malfoy’s wand and slithered across the stage. Most of the crowd backed away. Jenny moved closer, dragging Riley along with her. Lockhart waved his wand, and the snake flew into the air and then hit the ground. It hissed angrily and began moving towards one of the Hufflepuff first years. 

Jenny watched as Harry approached the snake and began hissing it. The snake backed off and turned towards Harry. The Hufflepuff shouted at Harry and stormed away. Most of the students backed away in fear. Snape stepped forward and waved his wand; the snake vanished into a puff of black smoke. 

Ron and Hermione dragged Harry away, ignoring the stares, whispers, and flinches as they passed. Jenny watched them disappear, thoughts swirling in her mind. Muttering erupted across the Great Hall.

“I think the Dueling Club has come to an end. Everyone, please return to your Common Rooms,” Snape said.

“Ah, yes, I think that Professor Snape is right. Go on to bed, you all!” Lockhart said, dropping his wand again. 

Jenny dragged Riley away. “Well, I can’t say that was what I expected from Dueling Club,” she said.

“Did you see how Professor Snape stepped in? He stopped that snake in its tracks,” Riley said.

“Riley, I hate to break it to you, but I’m pretty sure that Snape told Malfoy to conjure that snake. There’s no way Malfoy would know that spell by himself,” Jenny pointed out.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Professor Snape is a professional.”

“Hmmm.” Jenny dropped the subject and returned to the Common Room with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Jenny sat next to Fred and George, who were whispering quietly with Lee. “We had no clue Harry was a Parsletongue,” George said.

“Would’ve been bloody hilarious if he had sicced the snake on Malfoy,” Fred added.

“It would’ve served him right,” Lee said.

“I think that Hufflepuff thought Harry was trying to attack him,” Jenny said.

“It’s barmy though. There’s no way Harry’s the Heir,” Fred said.

“Obviously not. Besides, if anyone is Harry’s enemy it’s Malfoy. He would’ve been the first one petrified. Or maybe Snape. I would pay money to see Snape petrified. Then we could get an actually competent Potions professor,” Jenny said. 

Jenny revisited the subject the next day with Riley as they walked to Potions. “What’s far more interesting is that Harry is a Parsletongue. Isn’t that something Slytherin was known for?” Jenny said.

“Oh, yes. Salazar Slytherin was famously a Parsletongue. Do you think Harry is related to him?” Riley said.

“I dunno. It’s a useful skill, though. I don’t really understand why it’s considered dark magic. I mean, objectively it’s just a talent, right? I guess because a lot of Parsletongues are Dark Wizards they became intertwined. Seems unfair though. I suppose since Oldy Moats was a Parsletongue it just kind of ruins it for everyone,” Jenny said.

“You know, this is just going to make everyone think Harry’s the Heir. I mean, only an Heir of Slytherin could speak Parsletongue, right?” Riley said.

Jenny had an epiphany. “What if the only way to get into the Chamber of Secrets is to speak Parsletongue! That would explain why no headmaster has been able to find it!”

“That means we can’t find it either, Jenny. There’s basically nothing we can do,” Riley pointed out.

“Okay, but if that’s the way to get into the Chamber, maybe that’s also how the Heir controls whatever is petrifying people! There’s only one kind of snake that can petrify people: the basilisk. I dismissed it initially because its direct gaze kills people, but it’s likely that everyone so far has viewed it indirectly. Mrs. Norris probably saw the reflection in the water, and Colin likely saw the basilisk through his camera. Oh, this is bad news. A basilisk could kill people. All of the Muggleborns are in serious danger. How is it moving around the castle, though? It’s big, so it couldn’t just slither down the hallways without being seen. I should tell McGonagall or Dumbledore, right?” Jenny rambled.

“Do you think they’ll believe you, Jenny? You’re thirteen, and you’ve put together something that no adult has thought of? They’ll say you’re barking mad. I think most of the professors aren’t even sure it has anything to do with Chamber of Secrets. Professor Snape might listen if I’m the one to tell him, but I’m not even totally sure you’re right. There’s a lot of leaps of logic there,” Riley replied.

“But what if I am right? Isn’t it my responsibility to warn everyone? Maybe everyone could start wearing some kind of specialized eye wear, or use mirrors to look around corners.” Jenny began waving her arms around. 

“Jenny, at worse they’ll think you’re crazy and they’ll shun you. At best, they’ll believe you and then everyone will run away screaming from Harry Potter. Do you want him to be any more isolated than he already is? The poor kid is already being ostracized. Do you really want to add to it?”

Jenny groaned. “It’s so stupid, though! Harry is the nicest boy I’ve ever met! I’m pretty sure he saves puppies or something in his spare time. Even if he is a Parsletongue, there’s no way he’s the Heir. He has absolutely nothing against Muggleborns. Sure, his Muggle relatives are a nasty bunch, but that doesn’t mean he hates all Muggles. That would be like saying I hate werewolves because my terrible family is full of them.”

“Jenny, you know it isn’t that simple. People think this because it’s the easiest way to explain it. They’ve been handed an obvious answer on a platter. Of course they’re going to take it. The alternative is the unknown, which is even more terrifying,” Riley said.

“Fine, fine. You’re absolutely right. Can I at least tell Harry and his friends?” Jenny asked.

“No. They’ll think you’re accusing Harry or making fun of them.”

“Do you think Scarlet would agree?” Jenny asked.

“Absolutely.”

They ended their conversations as they slipped into the classrooms The Slytherin boys gathered together, snickering. The Gryffindors also huddled together, but they kept glancing nervously around the room. Jenny coughed loudly, startling everyone but Riley. Katie Bell waved. Jenny moved past her Housemates and took her usual seat next to Riley. Both Houses stared at them incredulously.

“It’s like they think I can’t be friends with you because your House Founder created a monster that’s attacking students,” Jenny said.

“I mean, the Houses are definitely sticking together right now. There aren’t a lot of cross-House friendships to begin with, but this has just made everything worse,” Riley replied.

“You know, splitting apart isn’t going to help anything. If everyone stuck together, maybe we could actually stop the basilisk,” Jenny said.

“Not so loud, Jenny!” Riley urged.

Snape swept into the room and gave them all a contemptuous look. The Gryffindors and Slytherins moved to split into pairs and sit at their respective tables. Snape wrote on the board. Jenny knew he had to be squeaking his chalk more loudly than usual on purpose. 

Snape actually seemed slightly on edge during Potions. Jenny suspected that the snake incident yesterday had not turned out like he planned. He yelled at three different Gryffindors and took fifteen points in the first half hour. Jenny kept her head down and focused on her work, not wanting to lose Gryffindor any more points. 

She brewed the potion that day with little difficulty. At first it seemed very complicated, in part because of Snape’s confusing instructions, but on her second read through in the textbook, everything fell into place. Jenny made sure to explain it to Riley, so she could also brew her potion correctly. 

“It’s a wonder that anyone is staying here for Christmas. If I were a Muggleborn, I’d go home for sure,” Jenny said quietly.

“Jenny, you’d rather stay here for Christmas,” Riley pointed out. 

“I’m not a Muggleborn, am I? Besides, I’d rather be petrified than go home. At least my family couldn’t bother me if I was frozen solid.”

“Jenny, that’s so inappropriate! What if someone heard you?” Riley hissed.

“Riley, the only people in this room are Gryffindors, who know I’m joking, and Slytherins, who find the whole thing hilarious. Well, and Snape, who’s opinion I don’t give a damn about.” 

Jenny and Riley stepped out of Potions class into complete chaos. Students hurried through the hallway, chattering nervously. Jenny caught snippets of their conversations.

“Another one down… who’s next?”

“Potter attacked Finch-Fletchley, and now this…”

“I didn’t think that could even happen to ghosts…”

“Nobody’s safe…”

Jenny turned the corner and saw Fred and George coming straight for her. Both of them were out of breath. They stopped in front of her and leaned closely so they could talk without being overheard.

“Harry found Justin Finch-Feltchley and Nearly-Headless Nick petrified this morning,” Fred burst out.

“Oh, dear,” Riley said quietly. 

“That couldn’t have looked good for Harry,” Jenny said.

“Not at all. Especially since Peeves was screaming bloody murder up and down the hallway,” said George.

“Did anyone see anything? Did Harry say anything?” Jenny asked.

“Not really. McGonagall took Harry away before the mob got whipped up. I think she took him to Dumbledore. They’ve got to know Harry didn’t have anything to do with it, right?” Fred said.

“Yeah. I bet Dumbledore just wants to know if Harry has seen anything or knows anything. Even if Harry does know something, he’ll keep his mouth shut. He’s already got enough suspicion on him at the moment,” Jenny said. 

“Well maybe Dumbledore will help him,” George said.

“If Harry is anything like me, he doesn’t really trust adults. Personally, I’ve never met a trustworthy adult who will listen to me in my entire life. Which is why I never bring my concerns to a teacher,” Jenny said firmly.

“Didn’t you tell Snape about your Forbidden Forest encounter last year?” Fred said.

“Riley made me. I wasn’t going to say anything at all.”

“Always so secretive, Jenny,” Fred commented.

“Yes, Fred, I am. That’s why I almost never get caught.”

“Jenny, we should go. We have Divination next.” Riley pulled Jenny along the hallway, away from Fred and George. 

“Finch-Fletchey must have seen the basilisk through Nearly-Headless Nick, and that’s why he didn’t die. If Nick saw the basilisk head on, he wouldn’t be killed because he’s a ghost. I guess that’s why he’s petrified. I had no idea that basilisks could petrify non-corporeal things. Is it a physiological reaction? A psychological one? Spiritual? Spiritual reaction makes the most sense, since it affects ghosts, who do not have brains or bodies. Fascinating,” Jenny mumbled to herself as they walked to Divination.

“Could you please not try to solve the puzzle in the middle of the hallway? Someone could overhear you. Do you want people thinking you’re the Heir of Slytherin?” Riley asked.

“Be honest with yourself, Riley. Of the two of us, you’re more likely to be the Heir of Slytherin. You have pureblood ancestry and you were Sorted into Slytherin. I’m barely a half blood and I’m the only one in my family who hasn’t been Sorted into Hufflepuff.”

“Jenny, you’re ridiculous.”

Jenny was not as ridiculous as the rest of the Hogwarts student body. Students practically ran screaming from Harry whenever he walked through the hallways. Fred and George capitalized on this by marching ahead of Harry as though he was really a Dark Wizard.

“Make way for the Heir of Slytherin!” they called.

“Harry, who do you plan on attacking next?” Fred asked loudly that morning in the Common Room.

“If only Snape was a Muggleborn. He’d be an excellent target,” Jenny added. 

Riley found none of this to be amusing. “You know, Draco seems really upset by all of this!” 

“It’s probably because he’s mad that Harry’s getting all of the attention,” Jenny said. 

“Draco did say that if anyone would be the Heir of Slytherin, it’d be him,” Riley said.

“So not only is he dying to know who the real Heir is, he’s jealous of Harry because people think it’s him,” Jenny said thoughtfully. 

“Poor Draco,” Riley said.

“Riley, he wants to be the person who’s setting a murderous snake after the Muggleborns in this school. That’s kind of a bad thing,” Jenny pointed out.

“Well, I doubt Draco has figured out that it’s a snake. I’m not even sure you’re right. He might not know that they’re really supposed to get killed.”

“Oh, Riley, you’re adorable. But you’re probably right. Draco’s not smart enough or curious enough to figure out what’s actually causing this.”

“He told me he’s staying for Christmas break. Apparently his parents have important business and he’d be all alone in the house if he came home.”

“Boo hoo. I wish I could be alone in my parents house. Or better yet, stay at Hogwarts. My parents are going to be insufferably smug about this. I just know they’re going to say ‘Look how dangerous Hogwarts is. Are we even sure she should stay at school?’ I just hope no one else gets petrified. My parents might end up pulling me out entirely,” Jenny said darkly. 

That afternoon, Jenny joined the majority of Hogwarts students who had chosen to go home for break. No doubt most of them were terrified of staying at Hogwarts, especially since Harry was staying. Jenny packed her suitcase, leaving all of her prized possessions and joke toys. Riley had ordered her supplies for her Wolfsbane potions just days before. Jenny dragged her trunk to the carriages. 

She looked wistfully at the castle as the carriages pulled away. At least she could ride the train with Riley and Scarlet on the way to London. Jenny spotted Kelsey in the crowd. She looked almost pleased. Soon Jenny would return to the strict embrace of her family traditions and rules. At least she could see Emmett again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for the past week or so and haven't been keeping up my posting. I'll be posting today and two more times this week to make up for that. The next chapter I'll be posting is titled "In Which Riley Loves Her Father".


	10. In Which Riley Loves Her Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley goes home for the holidays, and receives a disturbing letter from Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little change of title as I realized it didn't quite fit the chapter, I'll edit the previous chapter so it matches. Riley POV

“So there’s some sort of monster attacking students in the school?” Edward asked.

Edward and Jeremy had met Riley at Kings Cross station earlier that day. Edward’s parents arranged tickets for them with a sleeper car. Normally Riley just slept in her seat during her cross-country train rides, but she appreciated the luxury. Edward and Jeremy had one bed to share, while Riley had her own. Jeremy and Edward kept poking each other. Riley tried not to laugh, as Edward looked supremely irritated by the entire situation. Perhaps they had spent too much time with only each other in London. With an entire castle to themselves, Jeremy and Edward could get some much needed space from each other. 

Eventually, Jeremy had settled down and pulled out his knitting materials. He appeared to be knitting some sort of blanket, but it looked more like a mutated sweater. The colors made her eyes hurt to look at.

“There have been three attacks. The first was the cat, then a Gryffindor student, and now a Hufflepuff student and one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Jenny says it is probably a basilisk, and that we’re very luck nobody’s been killed yet,” Riley explained.

“That sounds terrifying. Are you sure you want to go back?” Edward asked.

“Absolutely. Since Muggleborns are the only targets, I shouldn’t be in any real danger. I’m just worried. Jenny wanted to warn the other students about it, but they’d only think she was crazy. Besides, everyone thinks that poor Harry Potter is responsible.” Riley twisted her hands in her dress; she felt much freer dressed her normal clothing, as opposed to her Hogwarts uniform.

“Do you think your father will let you go back?” Jeremy looked up from his project.

“Well, I think I can convince him I’ll be safe. He might make me wear a veil or something. I hope not. Jenny would make so much fun of me,” Riley said.

Jeremy snorted. “I hope he does. You’d look like some sort of gothic bride. I’m picturing it now.”

“Jeremy, don’t tease. Of the three of us, you’re the one who dresses strangely,” Edward pointed out.

“You mean I dress like a modern person in the present, and not like I belong in some sort of vampire novel. This a hoodie, Edward. This is what normal humans wear out in public. You dress like some sort of wanker in a romance novel. What teenager wears a _waistcoat_? Only spoiled rich teenagers wear suits, and only at special events. You wear your little waistcoat and button up shirt and bloody fancy trousers every day. I can’t even be seen out in public with you. It’s embarrassing,” Jeremy said in disgust.

Edward blushed. “Mother said I look very smart! You think I look fine, right Riley?”

Riley looked him over. He had become a little mussed from travel; his hair was ruffled, and his shirt had a few wrinkles. He still looked very handsome. Riley felt a slight warmth in her stomach, so she turned away. Those kinds of feelings belonged to Professor Snape, not her childhood friend.

“You look fine, Edward. Then again, I wear robes nine months out of the year and I dress like one of those vampire victims the rest of the time, so what do I know?”

“I think you look beautiful.” Edward blushed.

“You both look ridiculous, and if anyone saw us in public, they would think I was the normal one,” Jeremy said.

“Why do you always have to ruin everything, Jeremy?” Riley complained. 

“That’s my job.” Jeremy smirked.

Later that night, when Riley had turned off her light to go to sleep, she heard Edward and Jeremy whispering to themselves. Riley perked her ears to pick out what they were saying. She only caught a few snippets.

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel? Didn’t you see that she… wearing…”

“You know that… teacher…soulmate… What if I’m wrong?”

“What if she’s wrong? She’s only…vampire…”

“What about… Jenny…”

“Shut up… you don’t… completely different…”

Riley frowned, but Jeremy and Edward ended their conversation. She could hear Jeremy huff and the clacking of knitting needles. She waited to see if they would restart their conversation, but it seemed their discussion had ended. She would learn no more about what they said. 

Riley spent most of the train ride working on her homework. Jeremy and Edward fell asleep as soon as the sun rose, but Riley was still on a daylight schedule. She finished her Herbology essay and then slept for a few hours. She felt her worries about Slytherin and the low level of anxiety that had plagued her for weeks dissipate the further they got from Hogwarts. By the time they arrived in Bucharest, Riley felt bright and happy.

“How are you so cheerful?” Jeremy grumbled as they stepped off the train in the afternoon.

“Well, I’m normally awake at this time of day, and you are normally asleep. That’s why you’re so cranky,” Riley said, barely suppressing her amusement. 

Edward swayed on his feet. “I am in a similar condition. I am so tired I can barely stand upright. The sun is bothering me. Is Abednego here yet?” 

“I think so. Why don’t you two stay here and I’ll find him. I’ll have him pull the car around front,” Riley called over her shoulder as she moved towards the exit. 

Both Jeremy and Edward slept during the long ride to her father’s castle. Jeremy drooled directly onto her shoulder, but Edward leaned as far away from her as possible. He slept against the window, despite the fact that it would be far more comfortable to lean on her. Riley tried not to feel offended by that, and instead turned her attention to the Romanian countryside. As much as she liked Hogwarts, nothing felt more like home than the majestic mountains and beautiful green countryside. Riley smiled softly. Even Jeremy blowing air directly into her face could not ruin this for her. 

The car rolled up to the castle by dusk. Riley pushed Jeremy out of the way and jumped out of the car. Her father stepped out onto the steps. He looked exactly the same. His dark hair glinted in the sunlight. He wore a dark cape, white shirt, wine red waistcoat, and dark pants. Shiny black boots completed the look. He beamed at her and held his arms open. Riley raced across the steps and jumped into his arms.

“Father, I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled into his shirt.

“I have missed you too, dearest daughter. Let’s go inside. I’m sure you’re very tired, and the boys must be too. Come along, Edward, Jeremy. Your rooms have been prepared for you. Dinner will be served in an hour. Don’t be late,” he said.

Riley watched Edward and Jeremy run up the steps and into the castle out of the corner of her eye. She breathed in deeply, smelling her father’s comforting, spicy scent. She also smelt something slightly burnt. She looked up at him.

“Did you burn something?” she asked.

Her father looked sheepish. “Ah, yes, one of my many experiments went a bit awry. Omri was very upset with me. He had to completely replace the carpet. I got a little singed myself.”

“Did you get the result you wanted?’

“Yes, I did. It was very satisfactory. I have to remember to wear better protective equipment when I recreate it. How has school been?” he asked.

Riley felt stirrings of guilt. “We should talk about it after dinner. Let’s go inside.”

Her father tucked her arm into his and lead her inside. Riley noticed Omri and several other servants bringing her trunk, along with Jeremy’s and Edward’s luggage, upstairs. They stopped in one of the sitting rooms and sat down on a comfortable sofa.

“Since you don’t seem to want to talk about Hogwarts, why don’t you tell me about your train ride. Did Edward and Jeremy get along?” her father asked.

“Well, they didn’t try to strangle each other, so I think it went pretty well. I think all that time in London together drove them a little crazy. They’re so very different, you know. I’m pretty sure the only thing keeping Jeremy from flying off the handle is all of his knitting projects.” Riley wrinkled her nose.

Her father laughed. “Ah, yes, I have received several of his creations. They’re quite amusing. Don’t you have one of his hats?” 

“Yes, I do. He also made my friend Jenny this obnoxious scarf last year. I’m pretty sure it’s twenty feet long. Where does he get all this yarn, anyways?” 

“Jeremy’s parents send him a stipend every year. From my understanding, it is quite a lot of money. Some of it pays for his tutoring and food, but I am sure there is still a significant sum left over. Jeremy wears mostly very inexpensive clothing and rarely replaces it, so I suspect he spends most of his allowance on his knitting materials,” her father said.

Riley considered it. “I’m sure you’re right.”

Riley sat next to her father for the next hour as he told her about his experiments, his daily routines, and how tired of him Omri was getting. Riley noted the undertone of loneliness that threaded through his stories and felt a pang of guilt. Without her at home, her father had no one close to him. Since Edward and Jeremy had stayed in London, her father had no one to really share his meals with. She pictured her father sitting alone at the large dining table every night. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. Riley hugged her father tightly.

“Riley, what is this all about?” Her father said, confused.

“I love you so much. I wish I could visit you more during the school year,” Riley said morosely.

“I do too, Riley. Perhaps I should travel to Scotland. You have those visits to the nearby village, don’t you? I could see you then.”

Riley laughed. “Father, you would stick out like a sore thumb! Besides, you know that the English Ministry doesn’t like vampires very much. They might take you into custody or something! I don’t want them to take you away. They probably wouldn’t kill you, but it would be very dangerous. Edward’s family is safe because they stay in Muggle London. Please promise me you won’t try to visit.”

Her father raised his hands in supplication. “Alright, Riley, I won’t. There’s a reason that your mother came to live with me, instead of me moving into the wizarding world. I am glad that you are considered a witch there, and not a vampire. The wizarding world has definitely become more progressive since I first met your mother.”

Riley looked at the clock. “Father, it is time for dinner. We should hurry, or Jeremy will eat everything before we get there.”

Jeremy and Edward had already sat down when Riley and her father arrived in the dining room. Jeremy had resisted eating any food, likely because Edward kept smacking his hands away from the serving dishes. Riley took the open seat next to her father and they began to eat.

Jeremy told them several amusing stories during the meal. He must have saved them so that he could get good reactions from her and her father at the same time. Edward rolled his eyes. When pressed, Edward revealed that his parents had fully reconciled and were doing quite well. Riley saw her father’s relief and genuine joy at that information. She suspected her father hoped that Amora would not renew her advances on him. Riley wondered if her father ever considered remarrying. It had been over twelve years since her mother’s death, yet he showed no interest in another woman. As much as Riley loved the mother she had never known, she wanted her father to be happy. If he had a new wife, he would not be so alone while she attended school. 

After dinner, Riley and her father went to her study. Riley had pushed her school problems to the back of her mind for the meal, but now they came rushing forward. She had to tell her father what was going on at Hogwarts. She worried that he would pull her out.

“Now, Riley, tell me what’s really going on. You haven’t said a word about what’s going on at school. It has me worried,” her father said gently.

“I want you to know that I’m probably not in any danger, but there is something going on at Hogwarts. It’s going to sound very scary, so you have to promise me that you won’t panic,” Riley said in a rush.

“Now I am very concerned,” her father said.

“Something is attacking students at the school. It started on Halloween. First it was the caretaker’s cat. Nobody likes her, but there was writing in blood on the wall, and it scared people. Then in November it was a Gryffindor student. The last attack was right before the holiday started. It was a Hufflepuff student and a ghost. They’d all been found petrified. Jenny’s done a bunch of research on it, and she’s pretty sure what’s happening. The Heir of Slytherin, who is likely someone who can talk to snakes, opened this secret chamber that the founder of my House, Slytherin, created and hid in the castle. Jenny thinks that it holds a basilisk, which is a kind of magical snake. It can kill you by looking you in the eye, but if you look at it indirectly, you’ll just be petrified. Apparently Slytherin wanted to get rid of all the Muggleborns at Hogwarts, so the basilisk is only attacking Muggleborns,” Riley explained.

Her father paled. “What are the teachers doing? Are there any precautions? Have you told anyone about Jenny’s theory?”

“Well, we’re pretty sure that people will think Jenny’s crazy if we tell them about it. The professors won’t believe her, especially since she’s kind of a trickster. If I tell them, they’ll think Jenny put me up to it. I don’t think they’d even listen to Scarlet. We’re all still children to them. Considering no one else has come to the same conclusion, I doubt they’ll think we’re right. I’m not sure what to do. Not to mention, everyone in my House thinks the whole thing is very amusing. Draco’s complaining that he wishes he was the Heir of Slytherin. I feel so ashamed. How could I have been sorted into a House with so little empathy or care for other people?” Riley began to cry.

“Oh, dear.” Her father moved to hug her, tucking her against his side.

“You must have been through so much. I’m resisting the part of me that says I should pull you out of school immediately. You say you’re safe, and I believe you. However, it upsets me that you don’t trust your teachers, and you don’t think they’ll believe you. Unfortunately, I think you’re right. I can’t go to them directly, because they won’t take me seriously. I wish your mother was still alive. She would march right up to your school and give them a piece of her mind. Your mother was truly amazing. I wish you could… well, there’s no point in dwelling. What can I do to make it better?”

“Nothing, Father. What you’re doing right now is perfect. Thank you for listening to me. I’ve had no one to talk to except for my friends. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you believe me.” Riley leaned her head against his arm. 

“Now, explain to me why I shouldn’t pull you out of school again?” he said.

Riley laughed.

She stayed up all night, sharing her more lighthearted school stories, and talking about her classes. Her father listened to her every word with rapt attention. Eventually, the sun came up. Both her and her father felt the pull of sleep. They retired to their separate rooms. Riley climbed into her bed, relishing the safety she felt at the familiarity of her childhood room. Nyx hung from her perch next to Riley’s armoire. Her trunk lay where Omri had set it in her room. Riley drifted off to sleep. 

Loud banging on her door woke Riley the next evening. Riley yawned and turned on the light next to her bed. She relished having electricity again. She shoved her hair out of her eyes and slid on her slippers before shuffling to the door.

“Riley, hurry up! Dinner is ready and I’m starving. Your father won’t start without you, you know!” Jeremy hollered through the door.

Riley yanked the door open. “Was that really necessary? You do realize that not only am I on a daylight schedule right now, but I’m also still in the British time zone?”

Jeremy grinned back at her, completely unrepentant. “You see, this is the problem with not being a full vampire. If you were, you would instantly readjust to different time zones because your sleep cycle would be completely tied to the night.”

“Yes, but you also sleep for almost 16 hours a day in the summer,” Riley retorted.

“You win some, you lose some. Hurry up, or I’ll eat all of your food.” 

Riley slammed the door in his face. She pulled on one of her favorite black dresses that hit just above her knee. She styled her hair carefully in the mirror, admiring the way her auburn waves framed her face. When she felt suitably presentable, Riley ran down to breakfast.

Edward had made sure to save her some food, which he protected from Jeremy with a kitchen knife. Jeremy made a few half-hearted swipes, but did not seem particularly interested in actually stealing Riley’s food. Riley smacked him on the head as she passed him and took her plate from Edward. Her father gave her a gentle smile. 

Riley received two letters just days after she arrived in Romania. Scarlet’s letter made her smile. Jenny’s letter made her heart pound with fear. 

_Dear Riley,_

_I’m having a wonderful time on Holiday in Italy! My parents gave me free rein, and I’ve been visiting all these wonderful shops. I tried this wonderful chocolate that bubbled in my mouth. I sent a few samples, try it! How is everything in Romania? I can’t wait to hear from you. Have a Happy Christmas!_

_Sincerely,  
Scarlet_

_Dear Riley,_

_Don’t write to me during holiday. Tell Jeremy the same. I have sent a similar letter to Scarlet. This is my last correspondence. Thank you for everything. I’ll see you in January. Happy Christmas._

_Jenny_

Riley showed the letter to Edward and Jeremy first. Jeremy read the letter over twice; his jaw tightened when he finished. Edward frowned thoughtfully.

“Do you think something happened with her family?” Edward asked.

“That’s the most likely. Her family is really strict. She hasn’t had to cut off correspondence completely before, though. I mean, I had to tell Nyx to arrive only at night, when her parents wouldn’t find out, but this is serious. Someone must be watching her all the time. How is she going to brew her…? I don’t know what to do,” Riley said, wringing her hands.

“I say we go get her. What can her family do against vampires who can fly away and shoot electricity from their hands,” Jeremy said firmly.

“There’s something I have to tell you. Jenny hasn’t specifically told me not to tell you, but under the circumstances, I think I have to. You have to promise not to freak out,” Riley said anxiously.

“Of course,” Edward said; Jeremy nodded.

“Her family has this sort of cult thing going where they turn everyone in the family into werewolves. Apparently her grandfather bites the children on the first full moon after their fifth birthday. Jenny is a werewolf. She brews her own Wolfsbane Potion,” Riley explained.

“That explains so much,” Jeremy said softly.

“Her sister Kelsey isn’t one, but she follows the party line. Jenny rebels against them a lot, and it gets her into trouble. She could be in a serious predicament. I don’t think you could beat them. Most of them are wizards, and I’m sure some of them know combat magic. There are also way more of them. We can’t be stupid about this. We just have to hope she’ll be alright, and I’ll see her at Hogwarts.”

“I’ll come with you to Kings Cross. We can check on her there,” Jeremy said, eyes blazing.

“Absolutely not. She’s going to have an escort. There’s no way you could get close to her. Besides, I think the both of you should stay at my father’s castle until after Easter. He’s lonely, and you both are tired of Edward’s parents. You know you can easily be tutored here. Jeremy, listen to me. There’s nothing you can do to help Jenny. We just have to trust her. Jenny’s very resourceful. She’s smart, wily, and isn’t afraid to play dirty. I’m sure she’ll make it through this. It’s not like she has to face off against a snake that can kill you with one look,” Riley waved her hands around.

Jeremy slumped. “You’re right. I just hate not being able to help her. Your super awesome friend deserves better.”

Edward smirked. “You totally want to swoop in and save her, don’t you?”

Jeremy punched him. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about! Do you want me to mention your-”

Edward covered his mouth. “Okay, okay! You’ve made your point. We’ll both stop talking about it.”

Riley frowned. “You two are very strange.”

Riley pushed her worries over Jenny to the side and focused on decorating for Christmas. The servants decorated the rest of the castle, but her and her father always decorated the tree. Riley let Jeremy and Edward help as well, even though Jeremy almost broke half a dozen ornaments. 

Riley had Abednego drive her to Bucharest to go Christmas shopping. According to Edward, he had shopped in London, and Jeremy told her that he had made all of his gifts. Riley tried not to wince at the thought. She couldn’t wait to see what monstrosity he had knitted for her. 

Riley loved the Christmas Market in December. Bucharest was especially beautiful at this time of year. Christmas decorations and lights brightened the town. She found wonderful gifts around every corner. Riley spent the entire day shopping for her family, friends, and the servants in her castle. She had dozens of shopping bags that she could barely hold onto. Abednego smiled when he came to pick her up. The bags barely fit into the trunk, and Riley worried that something would get crushed. 

Riley locked the door of her room and wrapped all of her gifts the minute she got back. Jeremy tried to sneak under her door as mist, and Riley used a fan to blow him away. He even tried to fly into her room as a bat. Riley swatted him with a broom. It took her nearly three hours to finish wrapping, but all of her presents looked fantastic.

She loved the gift she bought her father the most. She had found a beautiful crystal snow globe. Inside, a couple danced in the snow. The man looked a little like her father with dark hair and fancy clothes. The woman had red hair. Riley nearly cried when she saw it. She knew without a doubt that her father would love it. 

Even as Riley anticipated Christmas, Jenny’s situation sat in the back of her mind. Riley hoped she was alright. She wished more than anything that she could write Jenny a letter, but she didn’t want her to get into any more trouble. All she could do was wait and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to post this week! The next one is titled, "In Which Jenny Has a Very UnMerry Christmas"


	11. In Which Jenny Has a Very UnMerry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's family tries to crush her spirit. It mostly fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV. **WARNING:** Emotional/Psychological Abuse, confinement, depressive thoughts.

Jenny opened her eyes to the sun streaming through her window. Someone had opened the curtains. She squinted and sat up. The clock showed the time: 8:00. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. Comfort sat in the chair next to her door, watching her sympathetically. Jenny groaned.

“You’re late for breakfast. Kelsey told me to wake you up at 7:30 so you were sure to be on time, but I couldn’t bear to rouse you. You look tired. I’m sure you’ve been sleeping poorly. Get dressed quickly. Mother won’t be pleased,” Comfort said gently.

Jenny groaned. “Wonderful. Day Four of Captivity, isn’t it? Who’s on decorating duty today? You and Zeke, probably. Kelsey’s on babysitting duty and Mother will be planning today’s activities. Does that mean that Father is in charge of my daily lecture?”

Comfort sighed. “You know that every minute you delay going to breakfast is a minute added to your punishment, right?”

“Eh, what’s another five minutes of scrubbing the floors? At least I won’t be trapped in my room.” Despite her own words, Jenny finally climbed out of bed and dressed for breakfast.

As Comfort suspected, Jenny did not receive a warm welcome at breakfast. To increase pressure on her, her mother had forced everyone to wait to eat until she arrived. She noticed Emmett staring longingly at the steaming bacon and felt a pang of guilt. She didn’t want her punishment to affect him. She winced when she saw the empty place in between her parents. No doubt they wanted to keep an eye on her during breakfast. 

After breakfast, Jenny’s mother handed her a sponge and soap bucket. “You’re to scrub the entire drawing room floor. Once you’ve finished, you’ll wax until it shines. Be sure to listen closely to my words. We must make sure you’re taking it in. Today we’ll be focusing on the ranks of wolves within our pack, and the responsibilities of each rank.”

Jenny suppressed a groan and followed her mother into the drawing room. She turned one ear to her mother’s lecture, so she could commit the information to memory. She focused her body on her task, and let her mind drift to how she had ended up in this situation.

_Jenny stepped out of the car and a small body hit her in the chest. Tiny arms wrapped around her waist. She bent her head to kiss her brother’s soft hair. She felt him grin into her robes. She pulled the joke toy she had bought from Zonko’s and pressed it into his hand._

_“Make sure to hide this. Don’t tell anyone about it. Mother will be very angry and probably take it away from you. Do you understand?” she whispered._

_Emmett nodded into her chest. He eventually let go and Jenny ruffled his hair. “How are you, squirt? Did you get my letters?”_

_“Yeah. Mother got very mad when she saw what you wrote. Did someone really get attacked at your school?” Emmett said earnestly._

_Jenny realized why he hadn’t been allowed to write back. Her parents hadn’t wanted to her to explain to him what she meant. That must be why they cut off communication. Jenny groaned. One mistake, and she had set them back severely._

_“That’s not important. Tell me every that’s happened while I’ve been gone,” she said, changing the subject._

_She watched her parents and Grandfather Conri approach from the distance. They looked collectively furious and purposeful. Jenny felt a small twinge of fear. She had no idea what awaited her. Her parents stopped in front of her. Her mother indicated to Emmett to let go of Jenny and come over to her. Emmett refused to move. Jenny nudged him to move over to her._

_Her father crossed his arms. “Jennifer, Kelsey told us that you bought inappropriate contraband in Hogsmeade. Don’t bother lying, you told Emmett in your letter.”_

_Jenny refused to back down. “Who said I was going to lie? What do you want?”_

_Her mother hissed at her insubordinate tone. “Jennifer, get your trunk from the car.”_

_Jenny pulled the trunk out and brought it over, slipping the aconite out and tucking it into a secret pocket in her robes. “Okay, now what?”_

_“Open your trunk. Kelsey, search it,” Grandfather Conrí ordered._

_Jenny flipped the latch and lifted the lid. Kelsey stepped forward and riffled through her things. Jenny clenched her teeth in embarrassment and fury. Her underclothes and personal items were being thrown around in front of her entire family. Finally Kelsey sighed in frustration and closed the lid._

_“There’s nothing in there. Just her clothes, school supplies, and some potion ingredients,” Kelsey announced._

_“What potion ingredients?” Grandfather Conrí asked suspiciously._

_“It’s just a special assignment from Professor Snape. I’m very good at Potions, so he gave me extra work over the break,” Jenny bluffed._

_Grandfather Conrí turned purple with anger. Jenny held steady and braced herself. She saw her mother put her hand on his arm. Grandfather Conrí settled down and merely glared at her._

_“You have continuously defied and disrespected your family, and you have exposed Emmett to your inappropriate behavior. Though your dominant personality is admirable, it is not appropriate for someone of your status, gender, or rank. Therefore, for the duration of your Christmas holiday, you will be reminded of your true place. You will be under constant supervision. You will be given daily instruction on appropriate behavior and reminders of your mistakes. You will be confined to your room, except for in the instances of relieving bodily needs, family activities, and your punishments. You will also be allowed one half hour per day to train Emmett in sharp shooting. Do you understand, Jennifer?” He said coldly._

_Jenny felt her body turn cold, and tears pricked the backs of her eyes. “I understand,” she said stiffly._

_“Kelsey, you will be responsible for watching over her, can you do that?” her mother asked._

_“Of course, Mother,” Kelsey said dutifully._

_Jenny latched her trunk and began dragging it towards the lodge. She noticed Emmett out of the corner of her eye; he had started crying. She smiled reassuringly at him. He gulped. Jenny entered the lodge and saw Comfort and Zeke standing in the foyer. They smiled sympathetically. Jenny gave them a jaunty wave and dragged her trunk to her room. Kelsey followed her to her room. Jenny blocked her entry into her room. Kelsey frowned at her._

_“Look, I’m about to loose any sense of freedom or privacy. Can you give me five damn minutes to myself? You can sit outside my door for all I care,” Jenny snapped._

_“Fine.”_

_Jenny slammed the door in her face. She held her breath, struggling not to cry. She wanted to scream, throw things, and punch her grandfather in his smug face. She did not have the luxury of a fit. Jenny yanked the potions ingredients out of her trunk and pulled the aconite out of her robes. She pried open her floorboard and hid them inside her hidden cubby. She pulled out her stationary and penned two quick letters - one to Riley, and one to Scarlet. She whistled to Wassa, who landed on her windowsill._

_“Look. I have some really high quality owl treats. You can have all of them if you don’t give me away. Got it?” She showed the treats and the letters to Wassa._

_Wassa cocked her head, gobbled the treats, and let her tie the letters to her leg. She flew away with a quick flap of her wings. Jenny sighed, and mentally tucked all of her emotions away. She yanked open the door. Kelsey hadn’t moved the entire time._

_“Here I am. I didn’t even start any fires. Now you can come in and watch me unpack and do my homework. Exciting, isn’t it?” Jenny gestured openly to her room. Kelsey stepped inside and sat in the chair next to the door._

_“You just like chaperoning me so much that you made sure you could do it the entire holiday, didn’t you?” Jenny snapped._

_“It’s not my fault that you refuse to obey our parents. If you would just do what you were told, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Kelsey said coolly._

Jenny blinked, drifting back to the present. Her mother had not stopped talking; she seemed to be ramping up for another tirade. Jenny noted that she had gotten about a third of the way scrubbing the room. Not bad for blanking out. Now she just had to tolerate this for the rest of the day.

It took Jenny three hours to complete her work. By the time she finished, Kelsey and Aunt Oihrig had finished preparing lunch. Jenny picked at her food. Her appetite had completely disappeared since her first day back. Emmett chatted animatedly between Comfort and Zeke. Jenny smiled; at least Emmett wasn’t sitting next to Grandfather Conrí. If Emmett could stay innocent and happy, Jenny would give up anything. 

Jenny had a reprieve from the boredom of sitting in her room all day at the Christmas Eve celebration. Since she was in the midst of all of her relatives, she also lost her chaperone. Jenny felt a little bit of the tension dissolve from her shoulders.

She managed to hide with Zeke and Comfort in the corner. Her parents and Grandfather Conrí seemed completely tired of her, which meant they decided to leave her alone. Jenny sighed in relief.

“Jenny, how are you doing?” Zeke asked quietly.

Jenny grimaced. “How do you think, Zeke? I’m going stir crazy. I can’t wait to go back to Hogwarts. I think I might actually lose it. How would you feel if your family watched you sleep in two hour shifts every night? I might start hallucinating from lack of sleep.”

“I wish we could do something,” he said, “but they’re completely set on this. I think they’ve realized that they can’t really control you anymore, and this is their last desperate bid to crush your spirit. I don’t know what will happen when they realize it won’t work.”

Jenny sighed. “There’s no way I can convince them that I’m actually obedient. I’m pretty sure Grandfather Conrí can see it in my eyes. A part of me wishes I could be like the rest of you. Or at least, more subtle about it. There’s no way I can do this for the rest of my life. Either I break, or I escape. Those are the only two outcomes I can see ahead of me.”

Comfort winced. “Are you sure there’s no other way? Not one?”

“Comfort, you know the truth. I’m the rebel. It’s not in my DNA. Unfortunately, I’m a little too much like Grandfather Conrí. I’m more interested in telling people what to do than obeying them,” Jenny said.

Jenny spent a few minutes with Emmett on the couch, with him curled into her side. She patted his hair gently. Family events were the only time she could see him now without a gun in her hands. He fell asleep against her side. Jenny wished she could stay here forever. Unfortunately, at ten o’clock, her mother came to get her.

“It is time for bed, Jennifer. He should have been in bed hours ago,” she said.

“Mother, you know there’s always an exception for the holidays,” Jenny retorted.

Her mother’s lips thinned. “You see, Jennifer, this is why you are in this situation. Your constant insubordination does not endear you to anyone. Please try and remember this.”

Jenny sighed. “Sorry, Mother. Could I at least be allowed to put him to bed? You can follow me around if you want.”

“Fine.”

Jenny lifted Emmett, putting his arms over her shoulders and supporting him by his legs. He slumbered into her neck. Her mother watched disapprovingly and Jenny carried him all of the way to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. She changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead softly. Her mother cleared her throat. Jenny stroked his hair and then left his room, closing the door behind her. 

Jenny got ready for bed under her mother’s watchful eye. Even after almost a week of constant surveillance, she could not sleep with someone watching her. Jenny lie awake, staring at the wall in front of her, and tried not to scream.

Christmas invited more freedom, but also reminded her how trapped she was. Jenny got to spend most of the day outside her room, but she had to follow all of the rituals and family traditions under her mother’s sharp eye. The Christmas hunt provided her with more restrictions. She had been selected to hunt with Grandfather Conrí, which had only happened once before. After she had shown to be a crack shot, she hunted with him once to show off her skill.

It seemed that he wanted to check to see if she was still as good as she claimed. Jenny almost snorted in amusement. All of the extra hours she practiced on the range with Emmett had rubbed out any rust in her skills. She couldn’t wait to show him up. 

Within twenty minutes of driving through the forest, they found a small herd of deer. Jenny usually shot smaller animals to attract less attention to herself. However, she knew today was a test. She picked out the largest buck and leveled her rifle at it. Barely a moment later, she fired. The bullet hit the buck square in the middle of its forehead and it toppled over in an instant. A second later, she heard Grandfather Conrí fire, and a doe went down as well. The other deer scattered. They both set their guns aside and went to investigate. Jenny noticed smugly that his shot had been a little off, and hit the deer in the throat. She watched him slit its throat in one cool swipe. She admired the elegant hole in her buck’s forehead. She saw only a small droplet of blood. 

Grandfather Conrí whistled, and several of her male family members appeared on ATVs. They loaded the buck onto a rack and took off. Jenny helped load the doe onto the back of her grandfather’s ATV. They drove back. Jenny noted that they had dropped off her buck and returned to the forest to hunt. No one else had returned with any kills.

Grandfather Conrí walked up to Kelsey, indicating for Jenny to follow. She trailed slowly behind him. Kelsey looked vaguely interested at the buck sitting in front of her, as well as her grandfather’s doe. 

“Jenny here has kept her skills sharp. She nabbed that buck right after we stopped. Look at that bullet hole. Very precise. She didn’t damage any of the meat, and a bullet to the brain means instant death. Very impressive. Your brother can’t shoot as well, can he Jenny?” Grandfather Conrí said smugly, as if he had taught her anything about shooting a rifle.

“No, I’m the best shot in the family. Zeke taught me how to shoot, though. I wouldn’t know the barrel from the trigger if it wasn’t for him,” Jenny said coolly. 

Kelsey shot her a look. “Good work, Jenny. Much better than that squirrel you obliterated two years ago.”

“It’s hard not to obliterate a squirrel with a rifle. A small caliber handgun would be better. I haven’t used one of those,” Jenny replied.

Kelsey gutted the buck without comment. 

“Do you want any help with that?” Jenny asked.

“Go away, Jenny,” Kelsey said firmly. 

Jenny sat next to her grandfather and waited for the rest of her family to return. Her mother and Comfort returned first; her mother had shout a grouse, and Comfort had, as usual, returned empty handed. Zeke and Emmett returned shortly after; with a pheasant and rabbit respectively. Comfort and Zeke always shot rabbits for Emmett. Jenny sat with her grandfather until the rest of the family returned.

Christmas continued on in that vein. Jenny tried to steal alcohol from Zeke so she could drink herself into oblivion, and he smacked her hands away. Comfort looked like she was about to cry when she saw what Jenny was doing.

“I’m mostly kidding, you two. Stop looking so tortured. Besides, what kind of example would that set for Emmett?” Jenny said. 

Finally, the festivities died down. Most of her family members had become extremely drunk. However, her mother, father, grandfather, and Zeke had stayed mostly sober. Likely her grandfather had insisted on it. He wanted to make sure Jenny had no wiggle room.

Jenny managed to sleep that night with her mother there, but she woke up at midnight when her father came in, and at two when he switched with Zeke. Grandfather Conrí woke her up intentionally when he took his shift at four. 

She encountered another problem as the full moon approached. She had no place to brew her Wolfsbane Potion without getting caught. She had two possible options. She knew she could convince either Zeke or Comfort to let her do it without getting suspicious. However, she had to mask the smell and smoke. Her grandfather would realize what she was doing for sure if he found out. 

Jenny figured out that brewing it the hour before dinner was the best time. She got Comfort to bring her incense to burn in her room to mask the smell of the potion, and she opened the window so the smoke would billow out and not hang in her room. With the smells from dinner cooking, she managed to hide it completely. Comfort did not ask her any questions when Jenny told her it was a school project. Her siblings could come through on occasion, as long as she gave them plausible deniability. They felt especially sorry for her because of her punishment. Jenny managed to brew and drink Wolfsbane every day of the week before the full moon. 

By the time the full moon rolled around, Jenny felt ready to crawl out of her skin. Her confinement had made her twitchy and sleep deprived. She wanted to rip off someone’s head, preferably her grandfather’s. As much as Jenny wanted to watch over her brother during the full moon, she could not stand another moment being held back. As soon as the she finished her transformation, she ran far, far away.

Jenny ran until she could not run anymore. She could not hear or smell any of her family members. The energy that had lurked under her skin seemed to have dissipated. She paced around a bit, and then an overwhelming wave of tiredness hit her. Jenny curled up into a ball and slept.

By the time Jenny woke up, the sun had rose high in the sky. She had no idea where she was, and she knew it had to be late morning. She wondered if wandering so far would get her into trouble. Jenny shivered in the cold. She now had a long, naked walk ahead of her. 

Jenny followed her tracks back through the forest until she saw familiar tree. She had scraped her knees on some rock, and she had a splinter in her foot. She had been shivering for the last half hour. She reached the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. She peeked out to see Comfort standing close by, holding a nightgown.  
“Hello, Jenny. How far away did you run? It’s almost time for lunch. Mother was furious, but Grandfather Conrí reminded her that you can’t control the wolf. With how cooped up you’ve been, he was surprised you didn’t end up in England. Here’s your nightgown.” Comfort held it out in front of her.

Jenny snatched it and yanked it on. “I think I slept in late as well. I’ve been really tired, and I guess I made up for it last night. Can you pull this splinter out of my foot?”

Later that evening, Jenny had her last shooting session with Emmett. Tomorrow, she would take the train back to Hogwarts, and back to freedom. While a part of her itched to return, another ached to stay with Emmett. She had barely seen him due to her confinement. She could tell that it bothered him a lot. 

“Do you think you’ll get to see me more during Easter?” Emmett asked hopefully.

“I hope so squirt, but it’s not up to me. It’s up to Mother, Father, and most of all, Grandfather Conrí. I tried to be really good, so hopefully I won’t have to stay in my room the whole time. Now, realign your sight. You flinched when you fired last time, at that’s why you didn’t hit the target,” Jenny replied.

Jenny packed away everything that evening. She tucked the little stuffed lion Emmett had made her for Christmas in the corner of her trunk. It made her smile. She swiped away a few tears. As awful as this Christmas holiday had been, she wished she could stay a little longer. 

Jenny fidgeted in the seat as Zeke drove them to Kings Cross station. As a reward for her good behavior, her parents had let Zeke take them back. Kelsey stared out of the window, completely disinterested. 

“Have a good second term,” Zeke told them as he waved goodbye.

Jenny gave him one last tight hug. “Make sure Emmett knows how much I love him. Tell Comfort thank you. I love you, Zeke.”

“Love you too, Jen.”

Jenny ditched Kelsey as soon as they appeared on the other side of the platform. She ran to find Riley and Scarlet, knocking people aside willy-nilly. She finally saw them standing together, looking around anxiously. She ran up to them dropped her trunk, and flung herself at them.

“I missed you guys! Sorry I couldn’t write.”

Riley squeezed her tighter. “Are you okay? I was so worried!”

“Jenny, you look terrible! You’re so pale, and you have dark circles under your eyes.”

“I’ll explain everything on the train.”

Scarlet and Riley looked horrified as Jenny explained her terrible vacation. “They actually did that to you? You weren’t allowed to leave your room?” Riley said.

“I mean, it’s not like I was beaten or anything. Though I’m pretty sure that’s because Grandfather Conrí didn’t think it would work on me. If anything was going to work, it would’ve been this. I still want to kick his ass though,” Jenny said flippantly.

Scarlet looked a little green. “Jenny, that’s not better, that’s horrible.”

“Look, I survived, I’m not permanently damaged, and I returned in one piece. Let’s not dwell on it. Did Jeremy like my present?” Jenny said.

Riley pulled a package out of her bag. “Yes, he thought it was hilarious. He made this for you. By the way, when he saw the letter you sent me, he wanted to break you out. I convinced him not to go.”

“I’m pretty sure my family would’ve shot him full of bullet holes,” Jenny replied, taking the gift.

“I didn’t even think of that! I told him to worry about magic,” Riley said.

“Yeah, my family prefers guns to wands. My grandfather says a bullet is a lot faster than yelling out some stupid spell. Besides, a lot of my family are Muggles.” Jenny ripped open the present.

“What did he get you?” Scarlet asked. 

Jenny pulled out a lumpy monstrosity that filled up the compartment. “I think it’s a blanket?”

Riley started laughing. “I saw him working on it on the train! Blimey, that’s hideous.”

Jenny gathered the blanket up protectively. “Don’t diss my blanket.”

When Jenny returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Fred and George, the last revenants of anger and frustration faded. She had returned home. Jenny jumped on them and cackled when they flinched.

“What’s up losers, how was Christmas at Hogwarts?” she said.

“Bloody boring. Well, except Hermione got her face turned into a cat,” Fred said.

“I can’t believe I missed that!” Jenny complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so behind on chapters. I'm supposed to be on chapter 14 this coming week. I'm going to try to post several chapters this coming week but I might forget. Sorry! The next chapter is titled "In Which Riley Hates Valentine's Day"


	12. In Which Riley Hates Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley has more admirers than she knows what to do with. Scarlet makes a bold move. Jenny buys an enormous amount of candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

“Did I tell you about that creepy book I found in Myrtle’s bathroom?” Jenny asked as they walked to Hogsmeade. 

Kelsey trailed about ten feet behind them. As usual, she faded into the background with gray, serviceable winter clothes. Jenny’s enormous scarf and hat shown brightly against the snowing landscape. Riley wore the winter gear she usually reserved for Romania; she was grateful that she had packed her muff during the holidays. Scarlet’s hair glittered with red and white; she had changed her hair to look like a candy cane. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Scarlet replied.

“So I wanted to see if I could figure out what potion Harry, Hermione, and Ron had made over the holidays. Since Hermione’s face got all cat-like, I thought it might be some kind of transformation potion. I couldn’t find anything, so I forgot about it. Then, I decided to make another go of it, and Myrtle had flooded the hallway again. Apparently somebody flushed a diary or something down the toilet. I picked it up to take a look, and this cold shiver went through my body. I dropped it and took off. I came back that evening, and it was gone. Do you think I should have mentioned it to someone?” Jenny said.

“Jenny, you’d have to explain to them what you were doing in an out of order bathroom with a crying ghost. Besides, whoever owns the book probably took it back,” Riley said.

“Yeah, but if they flushed it down the toilet, it had to have been something bad, right? I just don’t feel good about a book like that floating around,” Jenny said uncomfortably.

“Jenny, there’s nothing you can do about it. We’re going to Hogsmeade, so enjoy it,” Riley said.

“We’re going to Hogsmeade so Scarlet can buy Cho Chang something sickeningly adorable for Valentine’s Day,” Jenny pointed out. 

Scarlet blushed. “You said you would go with me! Don’t blame this on me.” 

“I wonder if Zonko’s has Valentine’s Day themed jokes. I wanna get something really atrocious for Fred and George,” Jenny said gleefully.

“Valentine’s Day is a huge thing for vampires,” Riley said, “Since vampires feel an instant bond with their soulmate when they first make eye contact, they perform elaborate rituals to show their love. My father told me how he once conducted an experiment that released hundreds of pink doves in order to impress my mother. Apparently, they got droppings all over the castle. My mother loved it though, or so I’m told.”

“Are you going to do something for Professor Snape, then?” Scarlet asked gently.

“Ugh! I don’t even wanna think about that,” Jenny groaned.

Riley blushed. “I heard that Lockhart is putting on some sort of big Valentine’s Day celebration. I’m a little embarrassed, but I think I might send Professor Snape an anonymous valentine.”

“At least it’s anonymous,” Jenny grumbled. 

“You know, they really should have a gift shop or something,” Jenny said as they walked around Hogsmeade. 

“I am not sure what I’m going to get Cho. I should have ordered something through the mail. Oh, dear, what I am going to do?” Scarlet said, getting increasingly flustered.

Jenny sighed. “I’m sure Honeyduke’s will have something good. Do you know what candy she likes?”

Scarlet blushed. “She likes pink coconut ice.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Could Cho Chang get any more adorable?”

Riley elbowed her. “Why don’t we go there first, and you can find what you’re looking for. Then we’ll go to Zonko’s so Jenny can buy her disgusting prank toys.”

“Fine, fine, I’m all about Scarlet finding true love. I’ll buy Jeremy some blood-flavored lollipops, I’m sure he’ll love them,” Jenny said.

Riley nodded. “They’re quite good. I bought some during our last Hogsmeade visit, and I was pleasantly surprised.”

They slipped inside of Honeyduke’s and let out a breath of cold air. Hogwarts students packed the shops, bustling around to grab all the candy they could get. Riley watched Jenny slip through the crowd and reappear a moment later, her arms full of pink coconut ice. She dumped it into Scarlet’s arms.

“I wanted to make sure you had what you needed for your Valentine’s Day gift before it got snatched up. Now I’m off to find some blood pops,” Jenny said before disappearing again. 

“That was very thoughtful of her,” Scarlet said softly; her eyes twinkled and she clutched the candy to her chest.

“She can be very kind when she wants to,” Riley replied. 

When they finished their shopping, Jenny had bought a box of lollipops, four boxes of Every-Flavored beans, and a bag of Chocoballs. Riley bought a few lollipops herself, and a couple of chocolate wands. Scarlet did not buy anything other than her gift for Cho. 

Jenny dragged them to Zonko’s where she found Valentine’s Day themed dung bombs. “Excellent. Apparently these erupt in pink, and have a candy undertone to the regular stink smell.”

Riley sighed as she watched Jenny buy thirty of them. “Do you really need to buy so many?”

“Yes. I need two each to bomb Fred and George, and then later I’m going to give the rest of them to them as a gift. It’s only fair,” Jenny said as she pulled out her pocket change to pay for them.

“Since I started ordering your ingredients for you and you have more disposable income, you’ve been buying a lot of weird things,” Riley said.

“I was basically in prison for over twenty days. I’m living life to the fullest. I’m going to down an entire box of Every-Flavored Beans in front of a first year later just to watch their face turn green,” Jenny said maniacally.

Scarlet frowned. “Is it really worth it?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Kelsey glared disapprovingly when they exited the shop. “Where are you getting all of this money, Jenny? I know Mother and Father don’t give you any allowance.”

Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. “Haven’t you ruined my life enough for the school year? Where I get my money is none of your damn business. Perhaps I stole it. Perhaps my friends gave it to me. Perhaps I secretly work at Madam Puddifoot’s one weekend out of the month. Who knows? I certainly won’t tell you. Now, would you like to stalk me to the Three Broomsticks? Because that’s where we’re going now.”

Jenny stomped away, and Scarlet and Riley followed behind her. “I’m so sorry, Jenny,” Scarlet murmured.

“She’s just a product of my extremely screwed up family. Don’t expect anything different from her. She plays along because she believes in all of the rubbish they tell her. There’s no point in trying to convince her otherwise. Please, for the love of Merlin, can we talk about anything else?” Jenny pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. 

Jenny had settled down and stopped glaring by the time their Hogsmeade visit came to a close. She actually seemed pretty happy as they headed back to the castle. Once they passed through the gate to Hogwarts, Kelsey vanished. Jenny’s shoulders relaxed immediately. They headed to the library and dumped all of their books on the table. Madam Pince gave them a nasty look.

“You know, if they actually had a real place in the Hogwarts castle for students of different Houses to hang out, we wouldn’t have to spend all of our time in the library,” Jenny complained.

“They really don’t want students to make friends with other Houses,” Riley said quietly, feeling frustrated.

“You could technically come into the Ravenclaw Common Room any time you liked, as long as you could figure out the riddle,” Scarlet said.

“I’m pretty sure your Ravenclaw Housemates wouldn’t like a Gryffindor or a Slytherin in your common room,” Riley said.

“No, most likely not. They’d be afraid Jenny would break something, and right now the Ravenclaws are completely suspicious of Slytherin in its entirety.’

Riley bit her lip and stared at the table. “I thought everyone was afraid of Harry Potter?”

“Well, the younger ones certainly are. Hufflepuff is the worst offender. They keep running around like they’re going to be attacked at any minute. Most of us are pretty sure that it’s someone from Slytherin. For one, the whole myth is centered around Salazar Slytherin. Secondly, why would Harry attack a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff? Everyone knows that Malfoy’s been bothering Harry and his friends for the past year and a half. For that matter, why not Snape? Creevey and Finch-Fletchley are blips on Harry Potter’s radar. Besides, it’s been nearly two months since the last attack. There’s no way Harry is the kind of person who could wait it out until suspicion dropped again. That’s a Slytherin move. We have no idea who, but we’re certain it’s a Slytherin.” Scarlet looked at Riley sympathetically.

Riley buried her head in her hands. “Why was I picked to be a Slytherin?”

Jenny patted her gently on the shoulder. “I dunno. You’re definitely ambitious. I mean, you want to seduce and marry a man who is old enough to be your father. If that’s not ambitious, I don’t know what is.”

“Thanks, Jenny.” Riley said sarcastically.

Nyx fluttered in through the window and clutched Riley’s arm. Riley pulled the package and letter from her leg, and released her to the rafters. Riley passed the package to Jenny, as it was addressed to her. She opened the letter with her name on it.

_Dear Riley,_

_As it is Valentine’s Day soon, I wanted to express my deepest fondness for you. Your friendship means more to me than anything in the world. I don’t know who I would be if I had never known you. I want you to know that I cherish and respect you more than anyone. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine’s Day._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Jenny’s cackling laughter drew Riley out of her musings. She looked up to see Jenny holding a misshapen knitted bear holding a mutated knitted heart. Scarlet looked faintly puzzled. 

“Is that from Jeremy?” Riley asked.

“Yes, it’s hilarious. Here, read the note.” Jenny passed her the small letter.

_Dear Jenny,_

_When I finished it, I realized it reminded me of you. I knew I had to send it to you. I hope you like it as much as your hat and scarf. I hope you send me something just as meaningful. I await your fawning gratitude. Will you send me a singing telegram?_

_xoxo,  
Jeremy_

“Well, that is… something. Blimey, that is truly atrocious,” Riley said, grimacing at the bear.

“The heart looks more like an actual human heart, don’t you think? Did he do it on purpose?” Jenny cocked her head.

“No, he’s just that bad at knitting.”

“So, Riley. What did Edward write to you?” Jenny asked, setting the “bear” aside. 

“It’s actually very sweet. Here.” Riley slid the note across the table.

Jenny took it and read over it. Riley watched her carefully for a reaction, but Jenny showed nothing on her face. Scarlet also read the note. Jenny made several odd faces to Scarlet, who eventually nodded and passed the note back to Riley.

“What was that?” Riley asked suspiciously.

‘Nothing at all, Riley. I was just surprised how sweet it was. I remember you getting into a fight over correspondence with him last year,” Jenny said.

“Hmmm. Yes, he learned his lesson. He’s actually quite elegant, you know,” Riley said.

Jenny smiled “Yeah, he’s great. So, are you ready to be the target of an avalanche of affection this year?”

Riley groaned. “Oh, I hope not. Maybe I should just get a boyfriend so people would stop bothering me. I don’t want to betray Professor Snape, but I’m sure he would understand. I’m saving myself for him, of course.”

Jenny wrinkled her nose. “Ew, please don’t tell me that.”

Scarlet wiggled in her chair. “I’m so nervous about tomorrow! What if Cho says she hates me? What if she tells me to go away forever? What if she kisses me? I don’t know what to do!” 

Jenny patted her gently on the back. “Scarlet, please calm down. It’s going to be okay. Just breathe, okay? You’ll do fine. Just be direct. Make a cute card, wrap your candy, and give it to her tomorrow. Tell her ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ and run away if you need to.”

After dinner, Riley went straight to bed, forgetting entirely about the day that awaited her. She drifted off to sleep, thinking fondly of Edward’s kind letter. She couldn’t believe he could say such nice things about her.

Riley did not fully process that Valentine’s Day had hit full force until she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lockhart had decorated the hall with horrible pink flowers, with heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling. Riley groaned and took her seat. She brushed the confetti off of a cinnamon roll and began to eat.

“Hem, hem,” a voice said in her ear. 

Riley jumped, and turned to see a dwarf standing in front of her, wearing a pair of horrendous golden wings. “Yes?”

“Are you Ms. Riley Dracula?” the dwarf grumbled.

“Yes, why?”

“These are for you.” The dwarf dumped an enormous pile of gifts and cards on top of Riley’s plate.

Riley groaned. “Are you serious?” She began picking through the cards.

_Dear Riley,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I just wanna say that I love you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Riley,_

_Your are so sweet and kind. You light up my day._

_Neville_

_Riley,_

_Ur so hot. Date me?_

_Roger_

_Riley,_

_Thank you for being so nice._

_V.C._

_Riley,_

_You are my light._

_G.G._

_Riley,_

_Your lips are red as blood, your eyes as green as moss, your skin as pale as snow, I bear my love for you like a cross._

_D.M._

_Riley,_

_Your hair is so beautiful I think I might go blind. Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_Pavarti_

_Riley,_

_Just say the word, and I will be yours forever. I love you._

_A._

Riley shoved her cards aside. Along with the numerous love notes, she had also received chocolates, stuffed bears, and a variety of treats. Someone had even gotten her a little vampire stuffy. Riley suspected Jenny might have ordered that for her as a prank. 

Draco raised his eyebrows when he arrived at the table. “What are those?”

Riley tried not to scream. “They’re love letters from my admirers. Apparently Jenny was right when she made that list last year, except apparently it’s tripled. Why do people like me so much? I don’t even know half of these people!”

Draco blushed faintly. “Don’t you know? You’re very attractive. You’re mysterious, you flutter your eyelashes when you want something from someone, and you blind people when you smile at them. Of course they’re all in love with you.”

Vincent and Gregory sat down across from them. They both pushed their plates of sweets towards her, blushing heavily. Riley took one pastry from each plate, and smiled. They looked down at their plates.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet.” 

Riley’s Valentine’s Day went downhill from there. The dwarves dumped a new wave of valentines on her during every class, much to her embarrassment and Jenny’s delight. She did get to see the singing valentine that Jenny received during Potions. They had just started the lesson when the dwarf burst into the room.

“For Ms. Jenny Jones from Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley!” the dwarf announced.

“Get out,” Professor Snape snarled.

The dwarf continued on undeterred. “You are our trickster equal, You’re great beyond compare, You made us laugh our arses off, You beat us fair and square!” 

Jenny started laughing so hard that she doubled over on her cauldron. The dwarf marched up to Riley and dumped another pile of valentines on Riley’s desk. The dwarf finally left the room, leaving Professor Snape seething quietly.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for disrupting class, Ms. Jones,” he said icily.

Jenny opened her mouth, and Riley watched her contemplate whether or not to say something extremely rude. Eventually, she closed her mouth. Riley sighed in relief.

“The only reason I didn’t say anything is that he would take more points from Gryffindor. He knows detention won’t work on me,” Jenny grumbled under her breath.

“I’m pretty sure you’re immune to detention,” Riley said sardonically.

By the end of the day, Riley had enough Valentine’s Day cards to build her own fort. She wasn’t sure what to do with them. If she threw them away, would she hurt someone’s feelings? She ended up dumping them in the corner of her room. She would get rid of them before she went home for Easter. 

Jenny relayed the story of her Valentine’s dung bombs in the library that afternoon. “I gave them to the dwarf, after I made sure to wrap them in cloth. I told the dwarf they were candy bombs, so the dwarf dropped them directly in front of Fred and George. I made sure to hide so I could see. They had the best looks on their faces! Even better, the pink smoke has a residue, and they ended up with pink in their hair. I ended up handing them the pack at lunch time. They were very impressed.” 

“How did your Valentine’s Day go, Scarlet?” Riley asked.

Scarlet blushed. “I did what Jenny told me, including the running away. Only I didn’t write a card. I was too nervous! Cho told me later that she really liked the candy and that I was a really good friend.”

Jenny groaned. “Seriously? You need to be more direct. She’s not going to know how you feel unless you tell her!” 

“I panicked, okay!” Scarlet buried her face in her hands.

“I stand by the fact that this entire holiday is a monstrosity. Who even decided Valentine’s Day was a good idea?” Riley complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hopefully I'll remember to post the other two this week. The next chapter is titled, "In Which Jenny Shoots the Easter Bunny".


	13. In Which Jenny Shoots the Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny indoctrinates her brother in order to earn her freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny breathed sigh of relief as she shut her door behind her. Her family did not seem interested in the full surveillance they implemented during the winter. Easter would not be a repeat of Christmas. She stowed her ingredients and stepped out to find Emmett.

Her mother stopped her in the hallway. “Jennifer, I have something important to discuss with you.”

Jenny linked her hands behind her back so she wouldn’t cross her arms in front of her mother. “What is it, Mother?”

“It appears that at least in part, you seemed to have learned your lesson during Christmas. Now it is time to play your part in our family. We all know that Emmett looks up to you, and does whatever you say, for reasons I will never understand. You now have a duty. You need to bring him fully into the fold. It has been over a year since he was Bitten, and he still barely participates. His shooting could use a lot of work, and he spends most of his time alone in his room. He has no interest in going outside, Jennifer. You need to mold him into a proper Jones. You know what that means; that’s why you’re so good at being anything but. You know what you need to do. I expect results by the end of the Easter holiday, or you will not be allowed to return to Hogwarts,” her mother said coldly.

“I can’t make him be happy. I have no control of how he feels.”

“Figure it out.”

Jenny held back a scream of rage. “I understand, Mother.”

She stood stock still as her mother passed her and walked down the stairs. She did not move for several minutes, trying to reign her emotions in. She wanted to break something, yell at her mother, or throw something. When her heart stopped racing, Jenny went to see Emmett. 

He let her in immediately. “What took you so long, Jenny?”

Jenny grit her teeth. “Emmett, I have to talk to you about something. You’re not going to like it, but I need you to do as I say. It’s the only thing that’s going to help you.”

Emmett stared at her, worried. “What, Jenny?”

Jenny sat on his bed and patted the blanket next to her. “Hop up.”

He sat down. “What’s wrong?”

“Mother isn’t happy. She thinks you’re hiding and not doing what you’re told. She told me that I have to help you shape up, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Don’t worry about that, Emmett. It will only upset you.”

“What do I need to do?”

“You know how Comfort and Zeke act happy all of the time and always do what our parents ask? You need to learn how to be like that. It doesn’t mean you have to feel happy. I know this is a lot to ask, but we don’t really have a choice.” Jenny stroked his head.

“Okay. I can do it.” Emmett nodded. 

“Alright, let’s start with practicing how to smile and be friendly even if you’d rather be in your room.”

They spent most of the time before dinner practicing. Emmett kept dissolving into giggles when he was supposed to be keeping a straight face. Jenny didn’t have the heart to scold him. They played for the last hour before dinner. 

“We can’t hold hands when we go downstairs. Grandfather Conrí thinks that it’s week and for babies. He wants you to act like an adult, even though you’re not. Just remember what Zeke does, and act like that,” Jenny said.

Emmett nodded. “I can do it.”

He followed her down the stairs. Jenny’s hand ached to hold his. She wanted to tell her parents to go to hell, grab Emmett, and run away. She knew that she could never do that. Her parents blinked in surprise when the two of them appeared in the dining hall. Against her instincts, Jenny lead Emmett to the chair next to Grandfather Conrí. 

“Hi everyone,” Emmett said quietly. 

“Good evening, Emmett,” Grandfather Conrí said.

Emmett looked to Jenny; she gave him an encouraging smile. “How was your day, Grandfather?”

Jenny took her seat between Comfort and Zeke, who shot her sympathetic glances. She stared at her plate, and tried to ignore her roiling stomach. A part of her felt immense guilt. She would turn Emmett into a robot so that she could escape back to school. The rational part of her brain reminded her that Emmett had to learn these things so he could function in their family. He, at the very least, had to know the rules. He could decide later on if he wanted to break them.

Her mother came to talk to her again after she put Emmett to bed. Jenny braced herself for criticism and vitriol. Her mother’s response surprised her.

“I’m impressed. That’s the first time I’ve seen Emmett talk to your grandfather since he was Bitten. Though that shows me that you could’ve had him behaving better much earlier,” she said.

Jenny shook her head. “No, I couldn’t’ve. He was too damaged. The first year he needed someone to trust who wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to. Maybe I could’ve started training him in December, but you locked me up. You’ll get what you want. You have to give me space to work.”

Her mother frowned. “It wasn’t my decision, you know. Grandfather Conrí ordered this. I’m just supposed to make sure that you follow his decree.”

“Great. I’ll draft a schedule tomorrow. You can see it if you want to,” Jenny said flippantly.

“I will. Come and see me before breakfast. I’ll be in my study.” Her mother whirled away.

Jenny dragged a hand over her face, and went to go and draft her schedule. She had to finish it tonight, or her mother would make her life a living hell. She pulled out some parchment and a quill, and began to write. 

The next morning, Jenny found her mother in the study. Her mother had an elegant writing desk in the communal study, where all of the women in the house had a place to write. Jenny refused to move her desk in here. Interestingly, the men had their own private studies. Jenny resisted the urge to make rude comments about it. 

She handed her mother the schedule. “Here you go.”

_Emmet’s Daily Schedule_

_7:30am Wake Up  
8:00 am Breakfast  
9:00 am Shooting Range  
11:00am Conversational etiquette  
12:00pm Lunch  
1:00pm Outdoor activity  
4:00pm Free Time  
5:00pm Werewolf Behavior and Pack status  
6:00pm Dinner  
7:00pm Family socialization  
8:00pm Bedtime_

“Why did you include an hour for ‘Free time’? Couldn’t that time be used for something more useful?” her mother said, judgmental.

“Absolutely not. Emmett is a child, Mother. This schedule is more rigorous than if he went to Muggle School. He needs time to himself, so he has a little bit of autonomy. Comfort, Zeke, and Kelsey all have free time, don’t they? He needs that too,” Jenny countered.

“Very well. It’s 7:30, Jennifer. You should be waking him up now,” her mother said, waving her off.

“See you at breakfast, Mother.”

Emmett seemed to adjust to the schedule quickly. Jenny suspected that this was in part because he got to spend all day with her. Other than their free time, she enjoyed their afternoon outside activities the best. She felt trapped teaching him about all of the things she never wanted him to learn. At least when they were outside, she could just have fun with him. 

Jenny had to brew her Wolfsbane Potion late in the evening due to her new schedule. She had sunk to climbing out of her window so her mother wouldn’t think she was trying to have fun at night. She had just finished her potion and cleaned out her cauldron when she heard her siblings climbing up the stairs to the treehouse. She stowed her ingredients away and waited for them.

“We knew you would be out here,” Zeke said as he climbed over the side. 

“Hello dear brother. Now that my days are completely planned out, I liked a little freedom. Well, at least I’m not being constantly chaperoned. That’s definitely an improvement.”

“How are you, Jenny? We knew Grandfather Conrí had something planned, but we had no idea it would be this? Are you really going to convert Emmett?” Comfort asked as she took her own seat. 

“Of course not, Comfort. Do I look liked Kelsey to you?” Jenny rolled her eyes.

“Then what are you doing?” Zeke asked.

“I’m turning him into you two. All devotion and obedience on the outside, and quiet defiance on the inside.” Jenny grinned.

“You know that’s not true, Jenny. Very flattering, but completely false,” Comfort murmured.

“Fine. I’m making him like you on the outside, while still keeping Emmett tucked in on the inside. I still haven’t figured out where to place him. Kelsey’s got the slavish devotion niche filled, Zeke’s the perfect son, and you’re very good at making yourself invisible, Comfort. I’m obviously the bad girl. I have to figure out what part he should play. I think it will have to be something that’s a little bit of each of us. It’s annoying that I have to teach him this so young. He’s not ready for this,” Jenny said, frustrated.

Zeke looked at her sympathetically. “Jenny, you’re too young to be trying to outsmart our grandfather. And yet, you’ve done it over and over again.”

“See, Zeke, that’s my problem. I’m too much like Grandfather Conrí. I’m very good at manipulation and mind games. You know, the Hat considered putting in me in Slytherin? Imagine that. What would Mother have done?” Jenny said contemplatively.

“She would’ve pulled you out of school. Grandfather Conrí would’ve seen you as a threat. It’s bad enough that you’re a Gryffindor; at least Gryffindors are seen as dumb jocks who don’t know how to back down from a challenge. You do a good job of playing into it. Your stunt last year was seen as pure nerve, but I think Grandfather Conrí might have realized what you were doing,” Zeke said.

Jenny sat for a moment, contemplating her truly numerous secrets and plans. “Yeah, now that I think about it, that would’ve been really bad. Good thing the Hat said I had no ambition.”

Comfort snorted. “No ambition? You’re trying to fool our entire family into thinking Emmett’s a hunter when he hasn’t shot a single animal in the last two years. I’m not sure how long you’re planning to pull this off, but my guess is way long than you should.”

Jenny snorted. “If I could keep him from shooting an animal for the rest of his life, I would.”

Zeke paled. “Jenny, that’s insane!”

Jenny smirked. “Oh, I know. You should see me at school. Pretty much everyone there thinks I’m both insane and the most terrifying person they’ve ever met. I think I made a second year faint once.”

“I have no idea how you’re going to survive this family,” Comfort said worriedly.

“Oh, I have no intention of that. As soon as I turn seventeen, I plan on kidnapping Emmett and running away.”

“You can’t! It’s not safe,” Comfort said anxiously.

Jenny shrugged. “Riley’s dad has a castle and a huge forest on his grounds. I’m sure there’s enough space for two werewolves.”

Zeke shook his head. “You’re completely insane. You know that, right?” 

“Look, right now I don’t have a choice. Emmett has to learn this, or Grandfather Conrí will crush him. If I don’t do what he tells me to, they won’t let me go back to Hogwarts. I have to toe the party line, and then I’ll have the freedom to do what I want. Don’t worry about me, I’ve got it under control.”

“They really threatened to keep you here?” Comfort said gently.

“Of course they did, Comfort. There’s only two ways for them to get me to do what they want: Emmett and Hogwarts. Since this involves Emmett, they had to use Hogwarts,” Jenny said.

“It’s terrifying how well you understand how Grandfather Conrí’s mind works,” Zeke said.

“That’s the only way to outsmart him. Now, are we going to talk about how intelligent I am all night, or are we actually going to talk about something interesting?”

In order to continue his education, Grandfather Conrí paired her with Emmett during the hunt. He actually bounced with excitement, likely because this was the first time in eight months that he had been paired with her for a full moon hunt. At least his enthusiasm pleased their grandfather. 

Jenny hoisted Emmett up onto the ATV; he would not be able to drive his own ATV until he was ten. Even Jenny hadn’t learned until then. She drove deep into the forest, far away from the rest of her family. She grabbed Emmett’s rifle, and searched for a rabbit. She shot it in the middle; any easy to hit target, and a novice place to shoot an animal. She killed the rabbit, and then smeared Emmett with rabbit blood and gun powder. She snagged a grouse ten minutes later with her own rifle. 

“Why are you better than everyone else at shooting?” Emmett asked.

“I have a natural talent. I also practiced a lot. After you were born, I didn’t want you to get Bitten like me, so I hoped that if I was really good, Grandfather Conrí would spare you. I practiced shooting when I realized I was good at it. Then, after I realized Grandfather Conrí didn’t care about what I wanted, I practiced so that I could take any shot I wanted. I could make a really good shot to impress people, or I could vaporize a squirrel to be very annoying. Besides, being better at hunting than everyone else meant I could rub it in their faces,” Jenny explained.

“I want a special talent!” Emmett complained.

“You already have one. You’re the sweetest boy I’ve ever met. Even though you have no reason to be, you are happy and kind,” Jenny said; she suddenly had an idea.

Emmett tugged on her shirt. “Jenny?”

“Emmett, I know what part you need to play in our family,” Jenny proclaimed.

“What is it?” Emmett asked.

“Don’t worry about that now. We have to get back. I’ll tell you later.”

She strapped their game to the ATV and drove back. She took Emmett with her to drop off the game with Kelsey. Kelsey looked neutral as usual.

Jenny dropped the bird and rabbit on the table. “A Easter bunny for the holiday. Festive, isn’t it?” 

Kelsey eyed her. “No buck this time?”

“Oh, Kelsey, you know that was just to show off. I prefer smaller game. They’re actually harder to shoot than a big deer,” Jenny said.

“Hi Kelsey, have you been waiting here for a long time?” Emmett asked. 

Kelsey blinked, and then smiled. “Not long, Emmett. I had to wash dishes, and then I set up our gutting and stripping stations. Someone usually comes back pretty quickly, so I never have to wait for too long. Jenny’s actually almost always the first one back, unless she decides to dawdle.”

Jenny snorted. “Thanks for the compliment, Kelsey. Now, Emmett, if I was a nice person I would tell Kelsey, ‘Thank you for preparing my hunt’, but since I’m not, I’m going to make fun of her instead.”

“Thank you for pre-pear-ing my hunt, Kelsey,” Emmett said, and smiled. 

Kelsey gaped. “Er… you’re welcome Emmett.”

Jenny winked. “You tell Mother how well Emmett’s doing.”

Jenny took Emmett away. “Now we can sit and wait for everyone else to come back. They’ll likely come to us and tell us about what they caught, and we’ll tell them what we caught. Then, congratulate them on how well they did.”

“You never do that,” Emmett pointed out.

“That’s because I’m the bad child. You know how I had to stay in my room all the time at Christmas and everyone was babysitting me? That’s what happens when you’re the bad child. I promise you, Emmett, you don’t want to be the bad child.”

Eventually the rest of the family returned, and Grandfather Conri came to see them. “What did you catch today, Emmett and Jennifer?”

“I caught a bunny,” Emmett said.

“I shot a bird,” Jenny snarked.

“Good work, Emmett. No buck this time, Jennifer? I thought you would do better, since I saw that phenomenal shot you made in January.” Grandfather Conrí stared her in the eye.

Jenny leaned back and smiled. “Oh, Grandfather, you know I only put out minimum effort.”

“What did you catch, Grandfather?” Emmett asked, trying to divert his attention.

“I caught a buck.”

“That’s brilliant, Grandfather!” Emmett said enthusiastically; Jenny couldn’t tell how much of it was authentic.

Grandfather Conrí smiled proudly. “Thank you, Emmett. Jennifer, I can see that at least you know what appropriate behavior is, even if you refuse to act your age.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Grandfather,” Jenny said; her smile sharpened.

Grandfather Conrí ambled away. Minutes later, Comfort and Zeke made their way over. Jenny waved.

“I’m so glad that Grandfather paired me with Zeke. I usually get paired with Emmett, where I have to actually try to shoot something, or Mother, who glares at me when I don’t want to shoot anything,” Comfort said.

“How did you guys do?” Zeke asked. 

“We got a rabbit and grouse. I swear sometimes that Kelsey and Grandfather Conrí have a telepathic connection, since they asked me the same question,” Jenny said. 

“Jenny, did you say something rude?” Comfort asked anxiously.

“I always say something rude. Thankfully, Emmett saved the day by being sweet as pie,” Jenny replied.

“Something in your tone tells me that you’ve figured out what you’re going to do with Emmett,” Zeke said suspiciously.

“Don’t you think our court needs a jester?” Jenny said airily.

The following morning, Jenny had a fully formulated idea in her head. As soon as breakfast ended, Jenny dragged Emmett to her room, ignoring her mother’s irritated voice. She quickly closed the door behind her.

“Emmett, I’ve figured it out. I know exactly what we’re going to do. We’re going to use that adorable sweetness to your advantage, and turn you into the jester.”

“The jester? Isn’t that a silly man in a hat?” Emmett asked.

“Not exactly. The jester is really good at redirecting attention and diffusing tension. When kings needed poor news delivered to them, the jester did it so that no one would be killed by the king’s anger. Since you’re so adorable and charming, you can easily become that for our family. It’s actually a pretty good gig. You can make people laugh, and they’ll like you. How does that sound?” Jenny asked.

“Okay, I guess. Is that like you? You make jokes all the time, and you make me happy,” Emmett said innocently.

“That’s adorable, but no. My jokes are usually making fun of other people, or pointing out how bad I am. I usually make people irritated with me. I guess you could say we would be reflections of each other. I’m the darkness, drawing all of the negativity to me, and you’re the light, spreading joy and positivity to everyone,” Jenny explained.

Emmett smiled. “That sounds brilliant.”

“I’m glad you think so. When you get older, you can’t rely as much on just being cute. You’ll need to make jokes. My jokes point out what’s wrong with our family. Your jokes need to be lighthearted and divert attention _away_ from anything bad about our family. Does that make sense?”

Emmett nodded. “I think so.”

“Great. Let me give you an example. I might make a joke like ‘Blimey, Grandfather Conrí, you shot another buck? Did your ego really need another boost?’. That would make him very mad. You could say something like, ‘If Grandfather Conrí keeps hunting so well, there won’t be any more deer left in the forest!’. You’ve praised his skill, but it’s also amusing. Do you see what I mean?”

“That makes sense.”

“Great, now let’s practice more meal conversations.”

Jenny had explained basic pack dynamics and what he should expect growing up as a werewolf. She had put this off for a while, but she had to explain what it meant to be Unbitten. This had always been a sore subject for her, and she didn’t know how Emmett would react.

“We’re going to talk about Unbitten today,” Jenny said, once they had finished playing.

“Like Kelsey?” Emmett said.

“Yes. You know that Kelsey and Aunt Oighrig are not werwolves, right? Great Uncle Athol isn’t one either. They were all chosen by Grandfather Conrí or his father to represent each generation. Kelsey was chosen from a very young age. They usually pick someone who really wants to be a werewolf, or someone who is very obedient and faithful. You could that an Unbitten is the ultimate Hufflepuff; loyal and hard working. If an Unbitten acts against the family’s interests, they are Bitten at the next full moon. Sometimes one of them screws up, or dies, and they are replaced. If there are any family members in their generation that aren’t Bitten yet, it will be one of them. If there aren’t any, than the next person who marries into the family will become an Unbitten. Sometimes there’s no replacement, or it’s a long time until there’s another one. That’s why there’s always at least three Unbitten. 

“They are actually incredibly important for the pack to function. They take care of everything during the full moon, and take care of our health. They also take care of the young children and protect the House. The Unbitten are almost always wizards or witches for that reason. Werewolves thirst for human blood, so they have to ward the House so they can’t get in. Usually it isn’t a problem. Running in packs is actually very important to mitigating bloodlust. However, there’s always the chance that something could happen. The Unbitten are especially important during induction ceremonies. They take care of the newly Bitten to make sure they live through the night. It can be a very dangerous process. Grandfather Conrí is the one you need to obey, because he is the Alpha. The ones you need to respect are the Unbitten, because they are the ones who will save your life.”

Emmett stared at her for along time. “Our family is pretty messed up, isn’t yet?”

“Yes, it is. There’s not really anything you can do about it, though. You just have to power through. When Grandfather Conrí dies, perhaps everything will be better,” Jenny said.

“That could be ages! He’s like seventy, and he could live for another fifty years!” Emmett said.

“Yes, that’s true. However, werewolves generally don’t live as long as wizards. We’re more likely to have Muggle lifespans. It’s possible that Zeke won’t be a doddering fool by the time he’s Alpha.”

“Zeke would be a good Alpha. He’s always nice to me,” Emmett said.

Jenny sighed. “Zeke now is always nice. In another thirty years, he’ll likely be as bitter as Mother. He can only be the golden boy for so long before he cracks. I don’t want to see that happen, but I worry. Hogwarts really helped him. I was only a baby when he went, but Comfort told me that he was really unhappy before he went to school. He’s been out for about six years already. He barely leaves the property. I don’t even like being here for the summer. Sorry, Emmett, I don’t want to put that on you. Don’t worry about it for now. That’s a problem that’s ages away.”

“You worry a lot for a bad girl, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me out.”

Emmett stepped fully into stage one of his roll over the next week. Jenny ran dozens of simulations with him, teaching him how to defuse tenuous situations. She pretended to be Grandfather Conrí, her mother, her father, Kelsey, and even her other relatives. As the days passed, Emmett got better and better at it. He still shrank back a little bit when all of the family gathered together, but he no longer clung to her side. Jenny ground her teeth. She had stripped away his childhood innocence step by step. 

Halfway through one of their lesson Emmett asked her a question. “I know you said you were the bad girl, but I don’t understand why. You said you tried to be really good after I was born, and then when Grandfather Conrí said no, you decided to be bad. You knew what would happen, right?” 

“Yes, I did.”

“Why did you pick the bad girl?” 

“Somebody had to be the screw up. I didn’t want it to be someone else. I was in the perfect position. No one else in the family reacted as badly as I did to being Bitten. Not even you. It was a logical step to take. When I wasn’t going to get what I wanted, I decided I would do everything I could to keep the attention on me. I could never sincerely fall in line. I think Grandfather Conrí knows that, and that’s why he tried that thing at Christmas,” Jenny said nonchalantly.

“Jenny, you’re my sister. I love you more than anything. Please don’t be sad,” Emmett said, hugging her.

Jenny hugged him back. “I don’t like what I’m doing to you. I feel like I’m stealing your childhood.”

“Aren’t you still a kid too?” Emmett said.

“Ah, but I’m a big kid. You’re a little kid,” Jenny replied.

“I’m not a little kid!” Emmett complained.

“Oh, so you’re a baby?” Jenny said slyly.

Emmett tackled her. “Meanie! That’s not true, take it back!”

Jenny laughed. “Okay, big kid.”

That night, the adults in the family had a secret meeting. Jenny eavesdropped to find out what they were talking about. She did not like what she hard.

“Should we even let them go back to school?” her father said.

“There haven’t been any attacks in months. The threat might have passed. Besides, they’re half bloods. It’s only attacking Muggleborns. There is no reason they shouldn’t be completely safe,” Zeke replied. 

“Yes, but many members of our family are Muggles and Muggleborns. They may barely qualify as half bloods. Do you think we should put Jennifer and Kelsey at risk?” her mother said.

“Do you really want Jenny to stay here?” Zeke said.

“She’s been doing rather well,” her mother said.

“That’s because she knows she gets to go back to Hogwarts. If you take that away from her, you’ll have a revolt on your hands,” Zeke argued.

“Jennifer knows her place,” Grandfather Conri said firmly.

“Of course, Grandfather. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to disrupt their education. They’ve been doing rather well, haven’t they? Kelsey is excelling in her Charms and Transfiguration NEWT courses. Jenny has had excellent exam grades for the last two years. I think it would be worth it. Our family can always use highly educated witches, right?” Zeke said.

“Comfort, do you have anything to say?” her mother asked pointedly.

“I think Zeke is right,” Comfort said quietly.

“Very well. They will return to Hogwarts. If a half blood or pureblood is attacked, we will pull them from school,” Grandfather Conri decreed. 

Jenny breathed a deep sigh of relief, and then bolted up the stairs. She had come dangerously close to losing her freedom. It took her a long time to fall asleep that night. She tossed and turned, unable to settle her thoughts. 

“I love you so much. Remember what I taught you. If you get into trouble, go to Zeke or Comfort. They’ll help you. I made them promise,” Jenny said on her last day of vacation. 

“Bye, Jenny. I’ll miss you.”

Jenny hugged Emmett so tightly she could hear him wheeze. That did not stop him from hugging her back just as fiercely. She finally set him down when her mother cleared her throat. Emmett walked over to their mother and stood politely.

“I’ll see you this summer, Mother,” Jenny said. 

Zeke pulled the car out of the driveway. Jenny watched her family disappear in the distance. He dropped them off at the station, and drove away. Apparently, Grandfather Conrí needed to have him run errands, so he couldn’t stay. Kelsey and Jenny loitered in the main area of Kings Cross Station. 

“I would have liked to stay home,” Kelsey said.

“Really? Don’t you have a Hufflepuff boyfriend you like?” Jenny said.

Kelsey blushed. “No. What are you talking about?”

Jenny snorted. “Don’t want to share yet? I don’t blame you. Did you tell him that I’m adopted?”

Kelsey turned her nose up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not going to tell the family. You want him to yourself, before he gets involved in Unbreakable Vows and the pack. I support it, honestly. You go girl, and all that.” Jenny stared out the window.

“His name is Liam. We’ve be dating for two years. I haven’t told him anything about the family. He says he’s in love with me. I don’t know if I love him. I’m afraid he’ll take one look at the family and run in the opposite direction,” Kelsey said stiltedly.

“If he had any sense, that’s exactly what he’d do. Problem is, he’s a Hufflepuff. Too much loyalty and not enough sense. If he loves you, he’ll follow you through hell. That’s why Grandfather Conrí loves Hufflepuffs. I’m pretty sure he’s trying to breed a family of them,” Jenny said.

Kelsey wrinkled her nose. “Why do you always have to be so coarse? We’re not livestock.”

“I’m not even going to justify that with an answer.”

Jenny couldn’t wait to return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post one more chapter this week. The next chapter is titled, "In Which Riley Has About Had It".


	14. In Which Riley Has About Had It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin House disappoints Riley more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley deeply regretted the end of Easter Break. She had to return to Hogwarts and deal with more Slytherin arrogance, and Draco’s incessant boasting. Worst of all, she had to attend another Quidditch Match.

For some reason, the matches had been scheduled earlier in the year. The Hufflepuff match that would usually be at the beginning of May was schedule for the third week of April. Draco was ecstatic. Riley could have cared less. 

“I’m going to try to sneak the both of you in to watch the match with me,” Riley said to Scarlet and Jenny.

Jenny raised her eyebrows. “How exactly are you going to do that?”

“I have extra Slytherin ties. If you wear the hat that Jeremy gave you, and Scarlet changes her face and hair slightly, I’m sure I can sneak you two in,” Riley insisted. 

“Ugh, gross. Won’t we have to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle?,” Jenny complained.

“Now. I’m going to sit in between you two.” Riley said.

“Well, at least I can say I’d rather cheer for Slytherin than Hufflepuff,” Jenny said gloomily.

“I don’t even like Quidditch,” Scarlet pointed out.

“If I have to suffer, you have to suffer with me,” Riley said.

Riley groaned when she opened her eyes that morning. The sun shone brightly in the sky. Draco had his final Quidditch match today. She had to attend. She rolled over and face planted in her pillow, giving herself a few more moments of blessed peace before she had to meet Draco for breakfast. He would want a pep talk before the game.

She dragged herself down to breakfast just minutes before the team had to get ready for the match. Draco grinned when he saw her. Riley felt a small burst of affection, and straightened his hair.

“I know you’re going to do great, Draco,” Riley said warmly.

Draco flushed with excitement. “I can’t wait to snatch the Snitch right from under Diggory’s nose. He won’t know what hit him!” 

“Eat a bit more. You don’t want to run out of energy while you’re in the air,” Riley pointed out.

Draco scarfed down some more bacon. “Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch Cup today!”

“I’m sure they will. Good luck, Draco!” Riley said, and waved him off.

After breakfast, Riley cornered Jenny and Scarlet and gave them her ties. Jenny draped it over her neck and stuffed her Gryffindor tie into her pocket. Scarlet intertwined her Ravenclaw tie with Riley’s Slytherin one.

“Really?” Riley said.

“We both have a silver as our secondary color, don’t we? So nobody will be able to tell,” Scarlet said primly. 

“Don’t hassle her. I’m this close to tying this tie around my head like a headband,” Jenny said grumpily.

Riley sighed, and went to grab Vincent and Gregory. They eyed Jenny and Scarlet suspiciously. Jenny crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them.

“Jenny, knock it off. Vincent, Gregory, don’t worry about them. You’ll sit on your side, and I’ll sit between you, and you don’t even have to think about them. Does that sound okay to you?” Riley asked.

“Sure,” they said in unison.

“Creepy,” Jenny muttered.

Riley lead her motley crew to the stands and found them all seats in the Slytherin section. Thankfully, all of the Slytherins were too excited about the match to pay much attention. As usual, they butted up right next to the Gryffindors. 

“I wish I was sitting with Fred and George,” Jenny grumbled.

“Hey, I have to suffer, so you will all suffer with me. That’s what true friendship means,” Riley retorted.

The match actually turned out to be really exciting, and not too long either. Diggory caught the Snitch, but the Slytherin Chasers pummeled Hufflepuff hard enough that it ended up a close game in points. Jenny groaned in disappointment, and Riley saw Draco chuck his broomstick on the field. 

“He’s really not a very good Seeker, is he?” Jenny whispered to Riley.

“No. I think he wanted the position because of Harry Potter. He would have been a better Chaser.” 

“I can see why Flint would okay him as a Seeker. He’s small and light. He’s got no patience though. My guess is he wouldn’t have picked him if not for the brooms,” Jenny mused.

“I’ve got to go. Draco will be out of the changing room soon, and if he sees you, he’ll pitch a fit,” Riley said, urging them away.

Jenny handed her the Slytherin tie. “You’re the one who forced us to watch with you. When are you going to get friends who aren’t so completely bonkers?”

Riley waved them off and went to find Draco, Vincent and Gregory trailing behind her. Draco stomped out of the changing rooms. He stopped short when he saw her.

“Draco, I’m sorry about the match. You did a brilliant job. That was really close on the Snitch,” Riley said as she hurried towards him.

“Bloody sun got in my eyes,” he grumbled. 

“You had a really good year, Draco. You beat the Ravenclaw Seeker, didn’t you?” Riley shut herself up.

“They’re all ahead of me in experience. I beat the Ravenclaw Seeker because he got cocky. I’ll need to practice hard if I want to beat anyone in the matches next time. Father will provide me with the practice I need. I’ll crush Potter this year for sure!” Draco said firmly.

Riley relayed Draco’s post game rant to Jenny the next day in Divination. “Apparently his father is going to get him private lessons with professional Quidditch players so he can become a better Seeker.”

Jenny groaned. “I wish Harry had been a Chaser instead. Did you know his Dad was Chaser? I was snooping in the Trophy room and a found a Quidditch award with ‘James Potter’ on it. Makes sense. Quidditch is in his blood.”

“I wonder what Harry would have been like if he’d been raised a wizard?” Riley pondered.

“He’d probably have a head as big as Malfoy’s. Can you imagine? Just awful. Well, I could be wrong. If he’d been raised by his parents and not famous, he’d probably be alright.” Jenny said.

“How are you? I haven’t seen much of you since Easter,” Riley said.

“Well, I could be better. My parents threatened to keep me from going back to Hogwarts if I didn’t turn Emmett into a good little boy. So I did. Can’t shake the guilt, but I’m sure it will go away sometime, right?” Jenny joked.

“Yeeesh. Are you going to be okay this summer, Jenny?” Riley asked.

“Well, as long as I don’t have a repeat of Christmas, I’m sure I’ll be okay,” Jenny said. 

“I wish you could come home with me for the summer,” Riley said.

“Me too. Unfortunately, that isn’t going to happen. There’s no way my family will let me escape their clutches. Besides, I can’t abandon Emmett to them. What would he do without me to distract Grandfather Conrí into forgetting that he’s never actually seen him kill an animal? I don’t know if the guilt will hold if I don’t return to remind Zeke and Comfort that they owe me,” Jenny peered at Riley’s palms. 

“What does it say?” Riley asked.

“You’re going to have two children from different fathers,” Jenny replied.

Riley yanked her hand away. “That can’t be true! I’m only going to be with Professor Snape forever!” 

Jenny shrugged. “I mean, I could be wrong.”

Riley frowned. “Your hand just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines to me.”

Jenny looked at her own hand and flipped through the book “There’s a big break in my family line; that means strife, sadness, all that kind of junk. I have four branches - four kids? Oh, I hope not. That’s crazy. Marry young… not surprising, given my parents. Oh, and I’m going to be very old before I die.”

“Hmm. Now tell me what else is on my palm,” Riley said.

Jenny frowned. “There’s a lot of weirdness on your palm. There’s a break in your life line, which would normally mean death, but it continues across your hand. It’s also almost doubled over. There’s nothing about this in the book. Professor Trelawney? Could you come and look at this?” 

Professor Trelawney hurried over to take a look. “Oh dear. I’ve never… hmmm… have you ever had a near death experience?”

“No.”

“Well then, I have no idea. It’s almost as though your life restarted. Odd. What year were you born?” Trelawney asked.

“1979.”

“Hmm. Well, I’m sure it’s nothing. Your palm says you have a very happy future ahead of you.” Trelawney moved away, muttering to herself. 

Jenny smirked. “I love her. I would take her in NEWTs just to see the kind of things she’d come up with.”

“You’re so weird,” Riley said. 

“I’m not the one with two baby daddies.” 

“That’s a lie! Take that back!”

“Touchy, touchy. Fine, fine, I take it back. You’re so sensitive,” Jenny waved her off.

Scarlet started imposing a strict set of guidelines onto their study sessions. She even shortened their spring Hogsmeade visit so that they could get more work done. Jenny bought twice as many Chocoballs and twelve boxes of Bertie-Bots Every-Flavored Beans just to make her cringe. Riley bought blood lollipops to take home for her family. Scarlet did not appreciate Jenny tossing beans into her mouth while they were practicing. She caused one of the them to fly up Jenny’s nose. Instead of getting angry, Jenny just started laughing and got them all kicked out of the library. 

Riley spent her spare time helping Vincent and Gregory study, with Draco joining them as well. They needed a lot of help, and Draco’s skill and boredom did not improve matters for anyone. Riley almost considered kicking him out so she could focus on helping their friends. She knew it would only upset him, so she let it go.

“Are we really reviewing this again?” Draco complained as Riley had Vincent and Gregory take more notes on the Goblin Wars.

“I’m sorry, are you bored Draco? You don’t have to stay here, you know. I will manage just fine without you here. Why don’t you hang out with Pansy? I can see her looking longingly at you from across the room,” Riley said, not unkindly.

Draco rolled his eyes. “She’s so clingy. I don’t understand why she’s so obsessed with me.” 

“You’re cute, rich, and powerful. What’s not to like?” Riley said.

Draco flushed a little. “I suppose that’s accurate. I’m also a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Not many second years are. Have you ever considered joining the Quidditch team?” 

Riley laughed. “Draco, I’m dreadful on a broom. I’ve almost crashed into a tree the last time I rode one. Trust me, you don’t want me on a broom. It would be a nightmare.”

“Well, if I taught you, I’m sure you’d be a master at it,” Draco said proudly.

“That sounds lovely, but unfortunately, we’re working on studying. You can stay with us if you’re quiet, or you can go somewhere else. I won’t tolerate disruptions. You do want Vincent and Gregory to pass their exams, right? They can’t be a part of your entourage if they’re held back a year.” Riley turned back to her book.

“I can be quiet. Continue your work, Riley,” Draco mumbled. 

Though Slytherin had finished their practices for the year, Draco still went out and did practices on his own. He got Professor Snape to reserve the pitch for him and to provide a Snitch. Riley came to every practice. Jenny came to a few herself, mostly out of boredom. Scarlet studied. April came to a close, and anticipation grew for the final match of the year: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. 

“I can’t wait to see Hufflepuff crush Gryffindor into the ground,” Draco said as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch. 

Riley sighed internally. “It could be a toss up. We have no idea who could win the match. If Gryffindor wins, they’ll win the Cup.”

Draco sneered. “They won’t when Hufflepuff beats them, then Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup again! I can’t wait to see Potter’s face when they lose.”

They made their way to the Slytherin bleachers, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. Riley swore she could here Jenny screaming from the Gryffindor stands. She looked to see a stuffed badger impaled on a spear. That had to be Jenny. Riley resisted the urge to laugh. The Hufflepuff crowd was just as excited. Riley even felt a stirring of interest. Unlike last year’s final match, there were actual stakes.

Suddenly, Lee Jordan’s voice sounded across the stadium. “The Quidditch Cup is cancelled. Two students have been attacked. Please make your way in an orderly fashion to your Common Rooms.”

Riley watched as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout crossed the field to intercept their respective Quidditch teams. Loud whispering broke out across the stadium. Prefects began gathering the first year students and directing everyone to file in an orderly fashion across the field. The students clumped together and followed directions. To flee in this situation could risk getting attacked yourself. Riley hoped that no one had been killed.

Draco complained all of the way back to the school. Riley tuned him out and stared at the floor, horrified. How could this keep happening? Hogwarts was supposed to be safe. The teachers seemed no closer to stopping it than they had during the first attack. 

The following day, news exploded across the Hogwarts student body. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been found together, petrified. The Ministry had taken Hagrid to Askaban as the suspected culprit of the attack. They also suspended Dumbledore and appointed Draco’s father as student governor. Professor McGonagall became acting Head of Hogwarts.

“They’ll replace her soon,” Draco bragged.

“Why? She has an exemplary and professional record,” Riley said.

“They know she’s Dumbledore’s stooge through and through. They need someone reliable as Headmaster. I’m going to recommend Professor Snape.”

Riley sighed dreamily. “He would be an excellent Headmaster. I’m not sure he wants to be one, though. He’s rather very busy, isn’t he?”

“I’m sure he’d love the challenge,” Draco said.

“Does your father really have that much influence?” Riley asked.

“The Minister trusts him implicitly. He’ll definitely appoint whoever my father recommends. Dumbledore should’ve have been booted out ages ago. He just doesn’t understand what needs to be done. He lets staff and students run wild,” Draco said snidely.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Riley said cautiously.

“Haven’t you seen how he favors Potter? He awarded Gryffindor an absurd amount of points because he broke into a forbidden corridor and supposedly fought the Dark Lord. I doubt that story is even true.” Draco scoffed.

“It is true. You Know Who tried to kill me in the Forbidden Forest. I know you don’t like Harry Potter, but it’s the truth,” Riley said firmly.

Draco sighed. “Of course, Riley. I just think he gives Potter too much credit and too much slack. Hogwarts needs a firm hand to guide it.”

“I’m sure.”

“It’s hilarious that Granger got herself petrified. She just couldn’t help but stick her nose in something that was none of her business. I bet Potter was furious when he found out she was the reason he couldn’t play Quidditch. I mean, can’t Weasel keep track of her for a second?” Draco sneered.

Riley scowled. “Don’t talk like that! Hermione is his friend! Jenny said he was very upset about it. You’re being very shallow Draco.”

“Riley, I-”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Riley stomped out of the Great Hall. 

“I don’t understand why he isn’t taking this seriously,” Riley complained as she scrutinized Jenny’s tea leaves.

“I love when Trelawney does review. Besides, tea leaves make me nostalgic. Let it go. Malfoy’s on a power trip. His father just got appointed to a position of power, and Slytherin is the only House who hasn’t been hit with an attack. Probably because it doesn’t have any Muggleborns in it.” Jenny peered into Riley’s cup.

“Does the Hat prevent Muggleborns from being Sorted into Slytherin?” Riley asked.

Jenny snorted. “No. When I was doing my research on Gryffindor, I found out a bunch of interesting things about Slytherin as well. Muggleborns are rare, and I think the Hat advises against it for them, but there’s been a few. They’re either incognito during their school years or they get bullied into leaving the school. In the early days they’d be expelled.”

“That’s horrible,” Riley whispered.

“Eh. At least they aren’t barred entirely. Besides, who knows what Slytherin House will be like in ten years? Maybe Slytherin will actively want Muggleborns to join,” Jenny said.

“I wouldn’t count on it. Do you think this is a wolf?” Riley asked, showing Jenny the cup. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a deer. I guess more quarrels in my future, eh?”

“What does mine say?” Riley asked.

“You’ve got ivy. That’s good for you. Faithful friends, eh? That must be me, right?”

“How close do you think they come to pass?” Riley asked.

“Trelawney said it’s not specific. This is a general vibe based on what’s on your mind when you drink it. What were you thinking about the first time?” Jenny asked.

“Professor Snape.”

Jenny snorted. “Of course. And the second time?”

Riley stared at her cup. “Slytherin House.”

Jenny nodded. “Well, good news. It’s all going to work out for you. So don’t fret. You’ll be just fine.”

“Why are your fortunes so dark, Jenny?” Riley asked.

“I have lots of dark thoughts. Both times I’ve drunk the tea I’ve been thinking about my family. The leaves tell me lots of fighting. I mean, anyone could tell you that seeing me interact with them for more than two minutes, but the leaves aren’t wrong. I haven’t figured out the difficulties overcome yet. We’ll see where that takes us,” Jenny said.

Trelawney cleared the cups after one student started crying and basically drugged them to sleep for the rest of the class. Riley appreciated the chance to nap; she had not been sleeping well since Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified. Intense shame and guilt nagged at her every night.

The only part of her day she enjoyed now was Potions. Professor Snape remained the shining beacon to show Riley a truly good Slytherin. He directed his classes with the same cool composure as always, and it set Riley completely at ease. She knew she didn’t have to worry with him around.

Jenny actually kept quiet in his classes. Riley asked her why.

“He’s going to help Sprout make the potion to revive the petrified victims. I don’t want to piss him off,” Jenny said.

“That’s so sweet that you want to keep his morale up,” Riley said.

“That’s not what I said,” Jenny grumbled. 

_Dear Edward,_

_There’s been another attack at the school. Two students this time, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. It’s become abundantly obvious that Slytherin is exempt from this reign of terror. Now doubt everyone’s conceptions of Slytherin are being confirmed. We look like complete monsters and my Housemates’ egotistical strutting isn’t helping anyone. I’m so embarrassed. Why did they all have to be such arrogant idiots? I’m questioning if I should have asked Father to send me to Beauxbatons like my mother. I don’t think they have Houses there. I can’t wait for this year to be over. How is my father? Please don’t tell him about this, it will only worry him. How do I get through this? I’ll see you in the summer._

_Riley_

Riley sighed and sent the letter off with Nyx. No doubt Edward would alert the entire castle and her father would come rushing here. However, she needed Edward’s comfort and advice more. Hopefully he would send her some. Riley closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to push away all of her worries. 

Jenny roped them into sneaking into the hospital wing a few days later. McGonagall had banned everyone from visiting, so as not to disturb the guests. They had no freedom during the day now - professors chaperoned them from class to class, and they were allowed in the library for select hours only. Jenny wanted to know why Hermione and Penelope had been in the castle instead of at the pitch.

Scarlet, Riley, and Jenny met up by the hospital wing. Scarlet opened the door and Jenny lit her wand. They crept into the hospital wing. Riley leaned away from the frozen bodies of the petrified victims. They looked especially eerie in the darkness. Jenny moved forward, undeterred. 

They stopped at Hermione’s bed Jenny waved her wand around, inspecting Hermione’s body. Riley spotted something in her hand. It looked like crumpled paper.

“Jenny, look,” she whispered.

Jenny edged the paper out of Hermione’s hand, careful not to tear it. She unfurled it. Riley watched her read it, and Jenny’s mouth grew into a sharp grin.

“She figured it out. She knew it was a bloody basilisk. The rumors said that they found Penelope and Hermione with a mirror; they must have seen the basilisk through it. I was right. She wrote ‘pipes’ in the corner. That must be how the basilisk is moving through the castle,” Jenny shook her head.

“What are you going to do?” Scarlet asked.

Jenny crumpled up the paper and tucked it back into Hermione’s hand. “Absolutely nothing.”

Riley frowned. “What do you mean?”

“They wouldn’t believe me before, why would they believe me now? I have only my suspicions, and a piece of parchment in Hermione’s hand. They’re going to ask me questions, questions I can’t answer. They won’t believe me, because I’m a notorious liar and trickster. They don’t think I’m the kind of person who would figure this out. We’re not heroes. When the Mandrake juice is finished, Hermione will wake up, and she can tell them all about it. There’s not a damn thing we can do.” Jenny rubbed her hand over her face.

“You really should have cultivated a more honest reputation, Jenny,” Scarlet pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m a shameless degenerate. Let’s just go. I learned what I wanted to know, and all we can do now is hope for the best, and nobody else will be petrified,” Jenny said.

“Or killed,” Riley said darkly.

They returned to their rooms. Riley could not fall asleep. She stared out of her window, wondering what possibly could be done. Jenny was right. Their teachers wouldn’t believe them, and they would probably get themselves triple detention if they told anyone. 

She finally received Edward’s reply a few days later. She ripped it open at the breakfast table, completely ignoring Draco’s mystified stares. 

_Dear Riley,_

_You’ll be happy to know that I did not, in fact, tell your father about this. He keeps bothering me because he saw that you had sent me a letter. He’s offended that you didn’t send him one. Perhaps you should mail him something. I think it would make him very happy. Life at the castle is actually very pleasant. Jeremy and I aren’t so cooped up anymore. He’s even stopped compulsively knitting. I never heard about the bear. Did Jenny like it? He actually made several versions, and that one turned out of the best. Embarrassing, I know. I’m not sure why he worked so hard on it. I can’t say what you should do about your House. Perhaps you could do some research about “good” Slytherins? Or perhaps tell your friends about it? I’m sure they understand better than you. Didn’t you mention Jenny acting really weird last year because she had a thing about Gryffindor? I bet she could help you. Regardless, I look forward to seeing you. I miss you._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Riley tucked the letter into her robes. Draco eyed her suspiciously, and she smiled at him. He frowned and looked at his plate.

“Is that from your vampire friend?” Draco asked sullenly.

“Yes, it was. I asked him for some advice, and he sent a reply,” Riley said.

“Why him? I could’ve given you advice.”

“I needed an outside opinion, from someone who doesn’t go to school here.”

“You should ask me for advice the next time you get into trouble. What does your friend know about Hogwarts, anyways?” Draco grumbled.

Riley rolled her eyes. “I’ll be sure to do that next time. Will that make you happy?”

“Yes,” Draco said sullenly. 

Riley managed to catch Jenny in the Great Hall before they were separated into their classes. “Draco is driving me insane. He won’t stop boasting.”

“I wish I could help you, but I told you to dump Malfoy and keep Pucey. You chose your horse, now you have to race it,” Jenny said, moving to join the other Gryffindor third years.

“What the hell does that mean?” Riley said, frustrated. 

They hit mid May, and the students remained terrified. Teachers still chaperoned them everywhere. The school held its breath. Everyone waited for the other shoe to drop. The tension hung in the hallways. No students even dared to speak above a loud whisper. 

Riley felt her shame grow as the Slytherins continued to act as if nothing had gone wrong. Draco strutted about the school as if he owned it, which was embarrassing at best. Riley grit her teeth whenever she saw him sneer at other students in the hallways. She bowed her head when he started proclaiming how wonderful his father was. 

Draco was a good half hour into another gloating speech in the Slytherin Common Room when Riley slammed her hand on the table. Vincent and Gregory jumped. Draco froze mid sentence and stared at her.

“Riley, what was that for?” He asked, confused.

“Shut up, Draco! I am so tired of hearing you gloat about this! People are petrified! Somebody could have died! How are you okay with this? How is everyone in this entire House okay with this? You’re all a bunch of monsters. I don’t understand what is wrong with all of you. You strut about as though you are invincible! You aren’t. The pureblood lines are falling. You’re inbreeding yourselves into extinction. Before long, you’ll be overtaken by half bloods, and the Muggleborns you so despise. What are you going to do then? Have some compassion and empathy. If the targets were just Slytherins, they wouldn’t lend a hand to help you. You know why? Because you’ve shown that you’ll just slap it away. Get yourselves in order.”

Riley snatched up her things and stomped off to the girls’ dorm, slamming her door behind her. She resisted the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. She couldn’t stand it. Staying in Slytherin made her feel like she was slowly drowning in poison. She didn’t understand why she had been Sorted here. She couldn’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter of the week! Technically it's dated as Sunday, but it still counts. I'm finally back on schedule. The next chapter, "In Which Jenny Has 99 Problems" will be posted some time this coming week!


	15. In Which Jenny Has 99 Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is steeped in fear. Jenny wants answers, freedom, and for Harry and Ron to do what she wants them to do. She doesn't get any of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

_Dear Jenny,_

_I heard everything is crazy over there. Are you alright? I haven’t heard from you. If you need anything, please let me know. I am happy to help you with whatever you need. I am at your service._

_Jeremy_

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Thanks for the offer. Everything is terrible here, and I feel like I’m trying to juggle twenty things at once. I’m not sure there’s anything you can do, unfortunately. I look forward to seeing you at Kings Cross Station. That is, if I’m not dragged off by my terrible family first. Don’t be a stranger._

_Jenny_

Jenny smiled. At least Jeremy remained a point of levity in her life. Levity was sorely lacking these days. The grim atmosphere at Hogwarts was starting to sink into her bones. Jenny felt stressed by the weight of everything that had gone wrong. She should have gone to Dumbledore about the basilisk. No matter how suspicious she was of him, he, more than any other adult at this school, would have listened to her. He had that air about him. Too late to lament that now. Dumbledore had been suspended. She had no way to access him. Jenny had to sit and wait for Hermione to wake up. The Mandrakes couldn’t mature quickly enough. 

“Exams will start on the first of June,” McGonagall announced during their Transfiguration class that morning.

Jenny groaned internally. The full moon fell on June 4th, on the last day of exams. She resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. Complaining about unfairness would accomplish nothing. She kept a cool expression on her face. 

When class ended, she trailed at the back of their group as they were escorted to their next classes. Jenny turned the basilisk problem over again in her head, trying to figure out how to slip it to the teachers without drawing it back to herself. She had noticed Harry and Ron acting suspiciously, but doubted that they had been to see Hermione yet. Knowing the two of them, they would run straight to McGonagall, regardless of whether or not she would believe them. Jenny had contemplated stealing Hermione’s parchment and sneaking it to the Headmaster’s office half a dozen times. She knew there was two much risk that McGonagall would disregard it entirely. Jenny could only hope that Ron and Harry could figure it out, or that Hermione would wake up and tell them. The Mandrakes were days away from being ready.

Jenny struggled to focus in Charms. Her mind kept drifting to Hagrid. Everything she knew about Askaban was terrible. She worried that he might not be himself when he returned. Jenny would never want to meet a Dementor in a dark alley. She knew there was only one Charm that worked against them, and Jenny was no genius at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her stomach twisted with worry. 

Jenny did not have her usual study time with Riley and Scarlet, due to their new restrictions. Instead, she tried to study in the Gryffindor Common Room. She struggled to study by herself because she lost interest when it wasn’t a topic she enjoyed. Fred and George distracted her with jokes and pranks, which did not finish her homework for her. She tried once with Katie Bell and her friends, but she made them so nervous that she excused herself. 

Jenny ended up fudging most of her work and only really doing her Potions essays. As Snape was the strictest teacher, her natural talent aided her in that regard. Jenny basically gave up on studying entirely, despite the fact that exams loomed around the corner. Jenny wished she had never looked into the Chamber of Secrets. You couldn’t feel guilty about what you didn’t know, could you? 

Jenny sighed, staring out of the window. The sun shown brightly in the sky, belying the somber atmosphere hanging over Hogwarts in the past three weeks. Jenny hadn’t talked to Scarlet since then. She saw Riley only in Potions and Divination. Riley had become even paler than normal in the past few weeks. She refused to say a word about her dour mood, despite Jenny’s nagging questions. Jenny had no idea how to reach her. 

“Blimey, Jenny, you look especially glum,” Fred said, sitting across from her.

George joined him. “Even for the times. You do know that the petrified victims will be waking up soon. You should be a little happy about that, right?” 

“Yeah, I am. It’s just… well. Dumbledore’s gone, Hagrid’s in prison, three Gryffindors are petrified if you include Nearly-Headless Nick, and Malfoy’s running around like he owns the place. It’s hard to be happy in those circumstances, don’t you think?” Jenny said glumly.

“Jenny, in these dark times, it is important to remember the most important thing… humor. Making fun of things keeps the darkness at bay. How could we have defeated You No Poo without humor?” Fred said airily.

Jenny snorted. “That’s pretty funny. I prefer butchering his ‘fancy name’ far better. Oldy Moats just rolls off the tongue, don’t you think?”

“How many of those do you have, Jenny?” George asked.

“I’m saving them up. I don’t want to wear any of them out. Though Moldy Warts is a classic. I don’t think it’s possible to wear that out. I wish I knew his real name. I would absolutely come up with some terrible nickname like Jimbo or Timmy or Billy. Oooh I hope it’s a generic name. Those are the easiest to make fun of.” Jenny grinned.

“Wanna work with us one the perfect prank for Snape once we’re all freed from captivity?” Fred suggested.

“Sure, that sounds like loads of fun,” Jenny said.

Fred and George pulled out their secret map, laid out their supplies, and began drawing up plans. Jenny sat next to them and offered her own ideas. A small glimmer of hope grew. Perhaps they would finish this school year without too much trouble. 

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I must again insist that you return home. Your sister returned home the day after the last attack at Hogwarts. I do not understand why you continue to be so stubborn. We will allow you to return at the beginning of your next school year. Your father is very upset. If you do not comply soon, we will be forced to come and get you ourselves. Please do not put us in this situation,I await your response._

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

_Dear Mother,_

_I am in no further danger than I was at the beginning of January. The two students who were attacked were Muggleborns. There is no reason to pull me out of school. I have exams coming up soon. I will not leave until they are completed. Kelsey always listens to you, and I almost never do. I don’t know why you expected anything different. Please try a different strategy._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jennifer,_

_Your family is worried about you. Ezekiel says that you should come home, and Comfort looks very pale. Stop upsetting everyone and return to your family._

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

_Dear Mother,_

_Nice try. Zeke was the one who convinced you to let us go back after Easter. Comfort supported him. You should try a better argument. I think you might be losing your touch._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jennifer,_

_Emmett misses you. You should come home. You don’t want to worry him, do you?_

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

_Dear Mother,_

_I’ll believe it when I hear it from him._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jenny,_

_R u ok? Kelsey says the skool is under attak. Mother and Father won’t tell me anything. Mother said to rite to you if I wanted to no anything. Pleez rite me._

_Emmett_

_Dear Emmett,  
I’m just fine. don’t worry about me. Mother just wanted to make sure I knew your concerns. I’ll see you this summer._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Mother,_

_That won’t work on me. I don’t respond well to emotional manipulation. The only way you will get me to come home is if you come to Hogwarts and drag me there yourself. I don’t really think you want to make a scene, do you? Especially without good cause. I will see you at the end of term. If you ever try to manipulate Emmett against me again, you will regret it. Don’t try me._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny_

_Dear Jennifer,_

_This is far from over._

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

Jenny crumpled the letter in her fist and set it on fire. She grinned as she watched it slowly burn into ash. She had received numerous letters in the weeks since Hermione and Penelope had been attacked. The letter from Emmett made her want to break something. She could feel her cage shrinking. Jenny shivered at the feeling, and tried to put it away in her mind. Worrying about her parents would get her nowhere. Jenny pulled out all of her mother’s previous letters and added them to the flames. She felt a sense of relief when the last letter crumbled into dust. 

Jenny tossed and turned the entire night. Her dreams swirled with her family’s taunts and an iron cage closing her in. Jenny clawed at the bars, but her hands bled, and then they turned into paws. She was trapped into her wolf body forever. Jenny opened her mouth to scream and she howled into the night. Nobody responded.

Jenny bolted upright in a cold sweat. Shivers racked her entire body, and Jenny wrapped her arms around herself. Her teeth chattered. The waxing gibbous mocked her from the window. Jenny took deep breaths to slow her racing heart. It seemed like hours passed before the tension left her body. Jenny laid back down on her bed and pulled her blankets up to her chin, trying to get warm. She did not sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, she stared at the ceiling and wished she could stay at Hogwarts for the whole year. 

Jenny tried to engage Riley in Divination that day. Trelawney had them reviewing crystal balls for their final exam. Jenny saw several disturbing images in her crystal. She saw crying, blood, and a Fred’s gaunt face in the smoke. Jenny ignored the chills racing down her spine. She eyed Riley who stared listlessly at the ball.

“Okay, Riley, stop ignoring me. What’s going on?” Jenny said.

“I’m not ready to talk about it. I’m barely holding it together as it is,” Riley muttered.

“Well, you should stop holding it together and tell me.”

“You won’t like what I have to say. I don’t even like what I have to say,” Riley said coldly.

“It can’t be any worse than my werewolf reveal or the fact that I climbed on top of Ravenclaw Tower as part of a reckless stunt to prove how brave I was. I mean, I work at a bloody tea shop, Riley. It can’t be that bad.” 

“Let it go, Jenny. You can’t help me. It’s a Slytherin thing,” Riley grumbled.

“Do I need to knock some heads? I can knock some heads for you,” Jenny suggested.

“You know, I should really start advertising the face that I have a Gryffindor thug in my gang. I’m pretty sure I could get a lot of milage out of that.”

“I mean, we’re a lethal combination. Devastating looks combined with devastating muscle? If you add Scarlet and her devastating smarts, we’d have the trifecta. Stop distracting me, Riley.” Jenny frowned at her.

“I’m not talking, and you can’t make me.”

“Fine, at least take a look at the crystal ball. What do you see?”

“Fog.”

“You are so going to fail this exam, Riley.”

Jenny reluctantly separated from Riley and went to Charms, mulling over Riley’s stubborn reticence in her head. She guessed that her problems stemmed from Slytherin, but she had no idea what they were. Did she feel like she didn’t belong? Did she feel alone? Was Malfoy being a prat again? It could be all three. Jenny vowed to get to the bottom of it. 

“Professor McGonagall,” Jenny said, “when will the Mandrakes be ready?”

McGonagall looked up from her lesson plan. “Very soon, Ms. Jones. The students will likely awake just in time for exams, which I’m sure will please Ms. Granger.”

“Have you found out what’s been attacking the students?” Jenny persisted.

“Ms. Jones, please focus on your upcoming exams. That is not your concern. We will keep you safe until you are returned to your families.”

Jenny sighed and turned to her work. No doubt they still had no idea what they were facing. She might have to make a move. Jenny thought about sneaking into the hospital, and discarded it again. She might have to talk to Harry and Ron herself. Not that they would tell her anything. Jenny resolved to give it a go anyways. She couldn’t let this mystery go unsolved.

That evening, she cornered Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room, where they huddled together. They eyed her suspiciously when she came to sit down in front of them. She rolled her eyes.

“What do you two know about the Chamber of Secrets?” she asked directly.

They both shifted uncomfortably. “I dunno. What’s it to you?” Ron said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “You two were involved with the sorcerer’s stone last year. I figured you would be on the up and up this year.”

Harry shifted. “Sorry, Jenny. We don’t know anything.”

Jenny grit her teeth in frustration; they definitely knew something. “Fine. Maybe you should visit your friend in the hospital. Seems odd she was wandering the castle and not at the match.”

“Visits are banned,” Ron said, confused.

“I know you can sneak around the castle without being caught. I’m not stupid, you know. You don’t want to share, fine. But figure it out. Some of us would like to get this mystery solved.” Jenny stood up abruptly; she tried not to smirk when Ron flinched.

She turned on her heel and sauntered away from them. “Idiots. They better figure it out soon.”

Fred and George frowned at her. “What were you doing over there? Harassing our brother?” George asked.

“Just ribbing him a little,” Jenny lied.

“Looked more like intimidation than ribbing,” George said.

Jenny pulled out a box of Every-Flavored Beans and downed it in one go. Fred and George watched in horror as she chewed them all together and swallowed them whole. She grinned.

“Would you call that intimidation or ribbing?” she asked.

“Both,” they croaked.

Jenny chuckled. Boys: so easy to manipulate. 

She threw out the next letter she received from her family without even looking at it. She would gain nothing from it, especially since it was addressed in her mother’s handwriting. She opened the window and watched it burn with no small amount of glee. She still had a few days until she had to take her first dose of Wolfsbane. It would be hard to brew her potion anywhere. She would have to sneak away from one of her classes. The best bet was from Defense Against the Dark Arts to Divination Trelawney tended to be absent minded, and Lockhart was an idiot. Thankfully, the schedule that day lent itself to her benefit. Jenny would have the hour of Divination to brew the potion and drink it. 

Jenny ran out of patience the next day. She decided the best place to ambush Riley would be during Potions. Riley couldn’t just tell her to shut up, because she hated acting out in Snape’s class. As much as Jenny hated that git, she couldn’t deny that he was useful. Riley would act her best if she knew he was watching.

Jenny managed to catch Scarlet for a brief moment in the Great Hall that morning. The students started lining up to be escorted to their classes, and Jenny slipped through the crowd. She bumped up against Scarlet, who startled.

“How’re you doing?” Jenny whispered.

“Alright, how about you?” Scarlet replied.

“Could be better. I hate that everything’s on lockdown. It makes intra-House friendships even more difficult. My family is trying to get me to come home,” Jenny replied.

“What did you say?”

“I told them to go to hell.”

“Ah. I’m somehow not surprised by that.”

“Why would you be? I’m nothing if not consistent.”

“Ms. Jones! Ms. Jones! Where are you?” Flitwick called.

“I’ve gotta go. Hopefully I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Jenny raced off to join her fellow third-years.

During lunch, Jenny picked anxiously at her plate. She looked over at Harry and Ron, who looked especially agitated. They must not have visited Hermione yet. Jenny wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn’t everyone just do what she told them? They would be so much better off that way. Fred and George looked frustrated as well. 

Jenny glanced down the table to see Ginny, looking extremely pale. Somehow, her coloring looked worse than Riley’s. Jenny hadn’t paid that much attention to her this year, as she had a crush on Harry and seemed very shy. Thinking on it, nothing Fred and George had said about her in the previous two years seemed to line up with that. Jenny examined her more closely. She seemed to vibrate with suppressed energy. Something was very wrong with her, and Jenny intended to find out. Jenny moved to stand, and Ginny met her gaze. She shrank away, and scooted down the table. Jenny sank down with a sigh.

Fred frowned. “Did you just scare the hell out of our sister?”

“Not on purpose,” Jenny grumbled.

“Odd, really,” said Fred, “She’s not usually that nervous.”

“I didn’t mean to scare her. Something just… hmmm. Never mind. I just thought I saw something, but I must have been mistaken. Ignore me, I don’t know what I’m talking about, clearly.” Jenny waved her hand.

“Hmmm. Ginny has been acting odd. She’s been so quiet. I’d thought she’d be gabbing about all over the place. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts. She hasn’t talked much about school at all to us,” George mused.

Jenny’s suspicions grew, but she tamped them down. “Well, I’m probably just imagining things.”

Fred frowned. “Yeah.”

“Harry and Ron look so alone without Hermione,” Jenny commented.

“She is the brains of the bunch. They’re probably going to fail their exams without her,” George said.

“Don’t be so cruel, you know that’s not true. You’re so harsh. She balances them out. It would be like if Riley and I didn’t have Scarlet,” Jenny said. 

“Wait, does that make you Harry or Ron?” Fred asked.

“Don’t insult me. We’re nothing like them. For one, we’re far more balanced because we’re from three different Houses. Two, we’re older and wiser. Three, I am clearly Harry, because I do reckless things with no concern for my own personal safety. Riley’s Ron because she’s loyal and also a bit cranky,” Jenny said primly.

“Everyone in the trio thinks they’re the Harry,” Fred said. 

Jenny pushed Fred into George, who shoved Fred back. Then their entire section of the table got into a shoving fight. Percy came over to break them up, and scolded them for disrupting a meal. Jenny made faces behind his back when he talked. Fred, George, and Lee struggled to keep straight faces while Jenny imitated Percy. The made Percy even more upset. Finally, Percy stormed off to the other sixth years.

“He’s been bloody depressed since Penelope Clearwater was petrified,” George said.

“Probably thought a prefect wouldn’t get petrified,” Fred added.

Jenny eyed Percy. “Or he has a thing for her.”

“Jenny, you think everyone has feelings for everyone,” Fred said.

“I don’t have feelings for you,” Jenny said. 

“Not yet. Besides, you’re only thirteen. The hormones haven’t really hit,” Fred said.

“What about your hormones?” Jenny challenged.

“George has enough hormones for the two of us. I keep waiting for him to ask Angelina out.”

“He won’t ask her out until he’s sure she’ll say yes. There’s too much risk involved,” Jenny mused.

“Are you two talking about me like I’m not there?” George complained.

“Yes. Now shut up so we can keep talking about you,” Jenny said.

George poked her in the cheek. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Percy!” Jenny called; Percy turned to scold them.

George withdrew his finger. “That’s low, Jenny.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jenny parroted back to him.

“I think she’s got you there, George,” Fred said.

George grinned. “Who’s idea was it to send that Valentine? Hmm-”

Fred slapped his hand over George’s mouth. “Shut up, shut up!” 

“Ah, are you two hiding things from me? I really liked that Valentine. It made Snape so bloody mad that he deducted points from Gryffindor.”

“We planned it on purpose. We told the dwarf to show up at your Potions class,” Fred said.

“Still not as good as my dung bombs.”

Jenny got her chance to confront Riley in Potions. She waited until Riley had gotten part of the way through working on her potion and sidled up to her. Jenny let her inner instincts, the part of her that lay dormant except during her transformations, slide forward into her consciousness. It was easy this close to the full moon. She felt the wolf sitting behind her eyes. She stared at the back of Riley’s head. She watched Riley’s shoulders tighten as she resisted the urge to turn around. Regardless of Riley’s inherent power, wolf beat bat in the pecking order. 

Riley slowly turned around, and flinched when she saw the look in Jenny’s eyes. Jenny let her mouth form a predatory grin, and watched as Riley blanched beneath her already pale skin. She waited several moments to let the tension burn. Then she stopped. 

“So Riley, I’ve waited. I wondered what was wrong with you, I was dying to ask, but I waited. Out of respect for you. You did not tell me a thing. I am not happy about that. I am done waiting. You will tell me, and you’ll tell me now. My patience is running out,” Jenny saturated her tone with predatory intent. 

Riley grit her teeth. “Leave it alone. I won’t tell you anything. Please, just leave it at that. I’m begging you to leave it alone. Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Riley, Riley, Riley. That’s not in my nature. It never has been. Stop struggling, and just tell me what’s going on. I can help you,” Jenny said in her scary soothing voice.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Riley snapped.

“Then tell me,” Jenny said, frustrated. 

“Jenny, I’m a Slytherin. Have you seen my House? That’s me. That’s all I’ll ever be. I’m in the House of darkness and evil, and I’ll always be there. There’s no switching Houses. That’s it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who didn't post for over a month? This bitch!!! I'm going to be posting every day this week to make up for it. Next week's chapter is titled "In Which Riley Gets a Pep Talk".


	16. In Which Riley Gets a Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny helps Riley at her lowest moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

“I know what we can do. Come and find me in the Great Hall during dinner. We’ll talk then,” Jenny said.

“Fine,” Riley said, trying to ignore the glimmer of happiness she felt at Jenny’s assured response. 

Riley itched with suppressed energy. She sat away from Draco, Vincent, and Gregory in the Common Room, pretending to study for exams. A part of her felt guilty - how were Vincent and Gregory going to pass their exams without her help? Riley flipped another page in her book, her eyes seeing nothing. Finally, Professor Snape came to escort them to the Great Hall. 

Riley wolfed down her food in her spot away from the other Slytherins. Unlike the rest of the school, the Slytherin table remained as serene and cheerful as ever. Riley twitched with embarrassment when looking at the rest of the tables, where students sat solemnly. She wished she could be sitting with them instead. The minute Riley finished her food, she raced over to find Jenny. Jenny noticed her approaching, and got up from her table. They huddled together in the corner.

“We need to sneak into the Headmaster’s office. You’ll need to follow Professor McGonagall to find out the password, and then we’ll sneak in after hours. You should use your bat form. It’s must less obtrusive than the mist. I’ll meet you at the Headmaster’s Office at midnight tonight. You got it?” Jenny said quietly.

“Sure. I don’t know how this is supposed to help me with my Slytherin problem,” Riley grumbled.

“Trust me. I’ve done this before. I’ll explain it once we break in,” Jenny whispered.

“You’ll need to bring me clothes to wear unless you want my nightgown flying through the corridors or me walking around naked,” Riley pointed out. 

“Both of those options sound hilarious, but I’ll take care of it. Okay, go. People are starting to stare at us.” Jenny nudged Riley back to the Slytherin table and scampered back to her own.

Once Professor Snape returned them to the Slytherin Common Room, Riley made a beeline for her room. She wanted to get an eye on Professor McGonagall as soon as possible. Riley laid her nightgown on her bed and undressed. Riley transformed into her bat shape. She took a couple of awkward leaps, and flew into the air. She exited out of the window and went to reenter the castle. There was always some little hole or open window to squeeze through. 

Riley stayed out for a moment in the fresh air above the castle. The cool breeze whipped across her wings, lifting her higher into the air. Riley breathed in the rich, comforting scent of Hogwarts. The castle looked even larger in this form to her. Riley felt almost minuscule against the looming walls. Most of the lights in the castle had been snuffed out for the night, but a few lights remained. Most of them were in the professors’ offices, but some of the rooms in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers had lights on. Riley chuckled internally. You could always count on students staying up too late after hours.

Riley dipped towards the castle, searching out an entrance. She located one that would take her to a main hallway. Riley landed on the wall, and used the thumbs tipping her wings to climb into the hole. She fit just right in the hole. She squeezed her way through, the stones scraping lightly against her wings. Riley popped out on the other side with a sigh of relief.

Once she entered the main part of the castle, Riley tracked down Professor McGonagall with ease. She hid in the rafters, watching McGonagall patrol the corridors with at least one other professor at all times. It was nearly ten before she finally returned to the Headmaster’s Office. Riley flew along behind her. McGonagall eventually reached the gargoyle. Riley noticed her rumpled clothing and frizzy hair. The wrinkles on her face seemed to have deepened in the last few days.

“Dumbledore,” she said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle stepped aside. Professor McGonagall disappeared up the small steps. The gargoyle stepped back into place and settled into its solid stone form. Riley settled into her perch in the rafters and waited for Jenny to show up. An hour later, McGonagall left again, likely to return to her sleeping quarters.

An hour after that, Riley smelled Jenny coming down the hallway. Her heat signature stood out in the cold corridor, but she could not see her in the visible light spectrum. A moment later, a sheet of water flowed off of Jenny. She stood holding a set of robes, which she set on the floor. Riley flew over, and pulled the clothes to her body as she transformed back.

Jenny blinked. “That never fails to weird me out. It looks like the clothes move by themselves. Did you get the password?”

Riley nodded. “It’s ‘Dumbledore’. McGonagall left an hour ago, so it should be completely deserted here.”

“Alright, then. Let’s go.” Jenny marched up to the gargoyle and told it the password. 

The gargoyle stepped aside without any trouble. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you!” Riley said.

“Of course I have,” Jenny said.

“I don’t think anyone knows about this. Why would you not tell anyone?” Riley asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Well, because I went here for personal reasons, not to show off. It’s also the easiest office to break into, really. You just have to know the puzzle. I hid behind a suit of armor for weeks, and watched Dumbledore come and go. The only problem is, he changes the password fairly frequently. He does have a patten, though. It’s always some kind of candy. McGonagall must be feeling sentimental if she’s using Dumbledore as a password. Also, way too obvious. I would’ve thought better of her.” Jenny pushed open the door and Riley followed her inside.

She stopped short. Dozens of fascinating instruments dotted the office. A beautiful bird perched on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Shelves and shelves of books and artifacts surrounded them on every side. Riley watched Jenny march directly to one shelf.

Jenny picked up the Sorting Hat and brought it over. “Here you go. Put it on.”

Riley stared at her. “Are you serious right now? This is what you brought me for?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Who would understand the Sorting choices better than the Hat? You wanted answers, and this will give them to you. Just put on the Hat, and it will tell you what you want to know.”

“I can’t do that. What if I don’t like the answer?” Riley said.

“Well, I put it on before. I didn’t like what it told me, but it helped me understand myself better. The Hat never goes back on a Sorting. It is always very certain of the choice it makes. The longer the Hat sits on your head, the more undecided it was. How long did the Hat sit on your head?” Jenny asked.

Riley groaned. “Not long at all. I barely understood what was happening before it sent me off.”

“Did it talk to you?” Jenny asked.

“No. It just shouted my House,” Riley said.

“Ah. Well, maybe it’s time you two had a chat.” Jenny lifted the Hat and settled it on her head. 

_Ms. Riley Dracula. I can’t say I was expecting you to come and see me. You’re the second person I’ve seen this year concerning Slytherin. Ah, I see. You’re worried what being a Slytherin means for you. Not to fret, Ms. Dracula. You’ve got a lot of heart, and your ambition is just starting to blossom. We’ll see great things from you. Did you know that Merlin was a Slytherin? He was a great advocate for Muggleborns in his time. I suspect you will follow a similar path. Remember, Riley Dracula. It’s not who you are that matters, it’s what you do. Do not concern yourself with your Housemates’ behavior. They do not reflect on you. Slytherin is a tool that will bring you to greatness, not a shackle that chains you to destiny._

Riley gently lifted the Hat off of her head and handed it to Jenny, before bursting into tears. Jenny patted her awkwardly as she cried. Eventually she wiped her tears away from her face and looked up at Jenny. She looked extremely concerned, and held the Hat at arm’s length.

“Sorry Jenny. I’m very overwhelmed. I did not expect it to say those things. I am very happy. This is just what I needed. I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you so, so much.” Riley pulled Jenny into a tight hug, ignoring her protests.

“Urgh, let me go. I’m glad that worked. What did the Hat say to you?” Jenny asked.

“To not compare myself to the rest of my House. To believe in myself, and that Slytherin would bring me to greatness. He compared me to Merlin. Did you know Merlin was a Slytherin?” Riley grinned.

“Reallly? That explains so much. Did you know that the Hat wishes he had put Dumbledore in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor? You could have had Dumbledore as a fellow Slytherin. Wouldn’t that have been brilliant? I feel very cheated now, actually. The Hat told me I’m so well rounded it wouldn’t matter which House I had been put in. You just got a pep talk. How is that fair?” Jenny glared at the Hat.

“Are you going to put me on again, Ms. Jones?” the Hat asked.

“Might as well make it a yearly tradition.” Jenny stuck the Hat on her head.

Riley watched for several minutes as Jenny frowned and appeared to argue with the Hat in her head. Eventually, Jenny pulled it off and glared at it.

“Are you kidding me?” Jenny said testily.

“Perhaps you should get a free pass into every dormitory, Ms. Jones, since you could easily belong there,” the Hat said.

“I think I hate you,” Jenny told the Hat.

“You wouldn’t be the first.”

Jenny shoved the Hat back on the shelf and stomped over to Riley, who watched bemusedly. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“It’s really funny to watch you argue with a hat,” Riley said.

“You wouldn’t be looking so smug if it were you,” Jenny said.

“Are we just going to hang out here all night?” Riley asked.

“Well, this is the only time we can really hang out now, isn’t it?” Jenny pointed out.

“I feel somehow that it’s wrong to hang about in here,” Riley said nervously.

“I wish we’d have invited Scarlet. She would have loved this. I wonder what the Hat said to her when she was Sorted. I still can’t believe she covered an entire year and a half of Care of Magical Creatures in three months.” Jenny sat in a chair and propped her feet up on Dumbledore’s desk.

Riley shoved her feet off. “Don’t do that! This is the Headmaster’s Office.”

Jenny pulled out a chocoball from her pocket and munched on it. “I’m pretty sure Dumbledore would be impressed to know that we had broken into his office together. Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor nerve? He’d be happy with the inter-House cooperation.”

“You’re so going to get expelled before you finish school,” Riley complained, but she joined Jenny anyways. 

“Probably not, honestly. How often have I gotten caught? Once. The closest I got to getting expelled was first year, when I broke into Snape’s office repeatedly and stole his Potions ingredients.”

“He was very upset. I understand why you had to do it, but you couldn’t’ve at least left him an apology note?” Riley complained.

“To much evidence. He’d recognize my handwriting in an instant. The only reason he didn’t catch me was because I left absolutely nothing behind. Otherwise, right now I would be sitting in my parents’ house with no wand.” Jenny ate another chocoball.

“We should go. We’ve been spending too much time in here, and we’re going to get caught. Let’s just leave before McGonagall yells at us,” Riley said, starting to worry.

“Fine. You’re such a worry wort.” Jenny rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to change in here. Look the other way, please.” Riley said firmly.

“Fine. Not like you have any parts that I’d wanna see. Now, if I were Malfoy, that would be a different story.” Jenny turned away from her.

Riley dropped her robes. “Why are you sure he’s got a crush on me?”

“Wasn’t it you who said that you got a Valentine’s card from a D.M.? That had to be from him. My favorite card is still Davies’s. ‘You’re hot, let’s date?’ Very classy.” Jenny said to the flaming bird.

“Shut up, Jenny.” Riley transformed into a bat and fluttered over to cling to Jenny’s shoulder.

“See, now you can’t really talk back. I bet you wish you hadn’t told me about the Valentine’s Day cards, don’t you?” Jenny said.

Riley hung on tighter as Jenny bent over to gather up her robes. Jenny waved to the Hat and the bird before exiting the office. Riley hung onto her the entire time.

“You have to let go of me now, Riley. I need to cast the Disillusionment Charm, and you’re in the way,” Jenny said calmly.

Riley let go, and flew up to hang from a nearby light; Jenny snorted.

“Does Jeremy look like you? I’d love to see it in person. Did you know that vampire bats are one of the only species of bat that can take off from the ground?” 

Riley regarded Jenny without expression.

“If I stay here I’m going to look like I’m talking to myself. I’ll see you in class, Riley.” Jenny cast her charm and left.

Riley let go of the light and flew off to her room. She lingered outside, enjoying the lack of weight on her shoulders. She flew in through her window and transformed. Her soft nightgown settled onto her shoulders. Riley relished its comforting softness. She shut and latched her window carefully. 

She felt lighter than she had in weeks. She didn’t have to be like her terrible Housemates. Being Slytherin did not condemn her to evil. She even felt a little bit of fondness towards Draco. He didn’t understand that he had more options than just being the perfect pureblood son. She would save him from himself. She had no other option.

The following morning, Riley sat with Draco, Vincent, and Gregory for the first time in weeks. “I’m sorry I’ve been so short with you all. I stressed about everything that’s happened. Please forgive me,” she said.

Draco placed his hand over hers. “I am partly at fault. I acted arrogantly and did not consider your feelings. Of course you’re upset by all of the upheaval. Let’s forget about that. Exams are in just a few days. We’ll need to study hard if we want to pass. No doubt Slytherin will come out on top this year in the House Cup. It’s a shame we couldn’t finish the Quidditch Cup. I suppose it couldn’t be helped.” 

“How much studying have you been doing without me?” Riley asked.

“Not much at all, honestly. I just don’t have the patience for teaching. I gave up after about a half an hour,” Draco admitted.

Riley sighed. “You’re hopeless without me, you know. Vincent, Gregory, do you have your notes with you? We’ll start with Transfiguration and work from there. I know this class is very hard for you, but it’s vital that you get on a level of understanding that will gain you the bare minimum of a pass.”

“We understand, Riley,” Gregory said. 

Riley studied with them late into the night. She thought her eyes might crust over. Eventually, the four of them were too tired to keep studying. Riley packed away all of her things and dragged herself off to bed. She barely changed her clothes before she fell into be and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Tomorrow's chapter is titled, "In Which Jenny Needs A Way Out".


	17. In Which Jenny Needs A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds some horrifying writing and realizes the end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny fell behind the rest of her classmates as Lockhart lead them to their classes. She slipped away down the corridor to Myrtle’s bathroom. Myrtle was nowhere to be found. Jenny spotted a smear of blood in the corner of the floor next to the sinks. Jenny pushed open one of the stalls and set up her cauldron.

Jenny brewed her potion: it took nearly two hours to finish, so no doubt Flitwick wondered where she was. She drank down the batch and vanished the ingredients. She put everything away and her bag and slipped out of the room. 

Jenny stopped short when she saw the writing on the wall. It was again written in blood, just like the first message. The words made the breath rush from her lungs. She read the words over three more times. The words did not change. Jenny’s brain snapped into overdrive. 

Jenny ran down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom. Her lungs burned, and her limbs ached. She nearly crashed into a wall as she rounded the corner. The Transfiguration classroom came into sight. She burst through the door to see Professor McGonagall looking extremely worried, with a batch of Gryffindor students. She ran up to McGonagall.

“Ms. Jones, what are you doing running around on your own?” McGonagall said.

“That’s not important, Professor. There’s another message on the wall,” Jenny said, her voice shaking.

“What does it say, Ms. Jones?” Professor McGonagall said quietly.

“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.” Jenny gulped.

Professor McGonagall turned to her huddled students. “Has anyone seen Ms. Weasley?” 

One of the girls stepped forward. “No one has seen her since breakfast, Professor.”

“You will all return to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ms. Jones. Do not stop, and try to meet up with other Gryffindors as soon as possible. I need to make an announcement. Pack your bags. You will all be going home tomorrow.” Professor McGonagall lifted her wand to her throat and began to speak.

Jenny ushered the students out of the classroom. One of them started to cry, so Jenny took his hand. They reminded her of Emmett, even though they were only two years younger than her. She stepped out into the hallway with purpose.

Jenny lead the small group of first years down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they were down two students, Colin and Ginny, they seemed especially nervous. They shuffled close to Jenny, some of them even grabbed onto her robes. Jenny felt a fierce protectiveness rise in her chest. No one would hurt these first years; she would hex them into oblivion. She rounded the corner.

Percy ushered large group forward as he made his way down the hallway. He looked less pompous and more professional. He spotted her down the hallway and noticed the first years. He quickly strode up to her and scanned her group over.

“Where’s-“

“It’s Ginny, Percy,” Jenny said quietly.

Percy turned sheet white. “No, it can’t, she’s a pureblood-”

“Percy, we have to go. We have students to protect. You can fall apart in the Gryffindor Common Room,” Jenny said firmly.

Percy straightened himself. “Of course. Come along, everyone, stay together. We must move quickly. Find a buddy, don’t be afraid to hold hands. Oh dear, they seem rather attached to you, Jenny.”

Jenny snorted. “I’m the scariest person they know. Of course they’re going to hide behind me.”

Jenny lead the front of their little group, with Percy taking up the rear. After her talk with Percy, the first years stayed even closer to her. They picked up the rest of the third years along the way. Katie Bell seemed relieved when she spotted Jenny. Did they know about the message? Did they think it was her? Jenny waved to her: difficult, due to the girl holding onto her sleeve and the boy clutching her hand.

They eventually made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where the rest of the students had gathered. Fred and George sat nervously, and looked over Jenny and the students with her. Their looks turned horrified when they saw Percy’s pale complexion. He stumbled over to them, and collapsed in a nearby chair. Jenny finally managed to peel the first years off of her and sent them to go and pack their things. She joined Fred, George and Percy, perching on the armchair of their sofa.

“I’m sorry, Fred, George. It’s Ginny. I was in Myrtle’s bathroom, but I didn’t notice on the way in. I could have seen it so much earlier… maybe I could have stopped her,” Jenny said.

“No, Jenny, it’s not your fault. How could you have known? They’ll probably tell Mum and Dad. They’ll come to the school…” Fred trailed off.

“Oh, Ginny…” George said, eyes filling with tears.

“What are we going to tell them?” Percy mumbled to himself. 

“I’ll leave you alone. I have pack anyways.” Jenny patted the three of them on the head and went off to her room.

She packed everything neatly into her suitcase, her mind breaking down the probabilities and trying to find solutions. Jenny picked up the bear that Jeremy had knitted her for Valentine’s Day and held it to her chest. She tucked it away with her Potion ingredients and money, in a secret compartment that she had built after Easter. She didn’t want her family finding any of it. She hunted down every last thing in her room: her socks, books, quills, supplies, candy, and robes. She even folded everything; she wanted her trunk to look pristinely organized. One less thing for her family to criticize her for. When Jenny finished, she looked at the time on the wall; only fifteen minutes had passed. 

As much as it made her painfully selfish, as much as she felt the stirrings of regret, Jenny also felt icy fear. The school would be shut down permanently. She would return to her family and never escape them. Her spirit would dry up and she would become an empty husk. She had to find Riley.

Jenny hid behind the corner and cast a Disillusionment Charm. She crept away again, and slipped out of the door. Nobody noticed. Most people were huddled in small groups, whispering to themselves, or in their rooms, packing. Jenny closed the portrait and ran down the hallway. Just as she suspected; they stood empty and cold. No person passed. The teachers must have gone to the staff room to coordinate. She ducked around a corner. Harry, Ron, and Lockhart made their way down the hallway. It looked like they had their wands pointed at Lockhart’s back. Jenny shook off her confusion and kept moving. 

She made it to the Slytherin Dungeons in record time. She stopped in front of the door. Riley told her the password every quarter, just in case she needed to sneak in and give her a hand. Jenny muttered it under her breath and the stone wall melted. 

The Slytherins sat in the Common Room, looking only mildly concerned. Draco looked a little smug, which made Jenny want to bash his face in. The other Slytherins looked mostly bored. Several of them were playing Exploding Snap. Jenny wondered if any of them had started packing. Jenny wanted to scream in their faces and point out that if Hogwarts closed, being a pureblood wasn’t going to fix that. Jenny peered around every corner of the room. Riley was nowhere to be seen. Jenny moved past them to Riley’s room and pushed open the door.

Riley turned. “Who- Jenny. What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Gryffindor Tower.”

Jenny removed the charm. “Riley, I need your help. I can’t go home to my family. I don’t think I can survive staying with them forever. Is there anything you can do? Please.” 

Riley smiled. “I know exactly what to do. Nyx isn’t the only bat I have. My father wanted me to have an emergency way to contact them. This is Boaz. It will only take him three hours to fly to London. He can deliver a message to Amora and Royal. They can call my father in Romania. My father will help you. Don’t worry, Jenny. We’ll make sure you don’t have to go back to your family.” 

Jenny tried not to cry in relief. She watched Riley pen the letter and tie it to the small bat’s leg. Moments later, he fluttered out of the window and disappeared in to the night. Jenny watch him go. She just took deep, careful breaths and tried to calm down. Riley watched her with warm, sympathetic eyes. Jenny dropped her gaze to the bedspread. She noticed that Riley had taken up every corner of her room with her things. 

“Are you going to stay here?” Riley asked.

“I don’t want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. The girl in the chamber… it’s Ginny Weasley. Fred and George are devastated. I’ll just make it weird if I’m there."

“I understand. Well, let’s hope that somehow, there’s another miracle. I mean, Harry saved the sorcerer’s stone last year, didn’t he?” Riley said soothingly.

Jenny smiled softly. “I saw Harry, Ron, and Lockhart in the corridor on the way here. Do you think they figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was and are going to find Ginny? Oh, I hope so. I almost wish I could have gone with them.”

“No you don’t. You like hexing people, but you don’t want to be in the middle of some Dark Wizard conflict, do you? Do you think You Know Who is trying to make another comeback this year?” Riley sat down next to Jenny. 

“I wouldn’t put it past Oldy Moats to pull something like this. It seems very his style. Killing Muggleborns, big scary snake, Heir of Slytherin, all that junk. He definitely seems like the type to love the Chamber of Secrets and all of its spooky, mysterious, legacy rubbish. I wonder if he’s behind it somehow,” Jenny mused.

“Would you like to play Exploding Snap while we wait?” Riley asked.

“Yes, definitely. Fred, George, and Lee are way better at this than me. I might actually win this time,” Jenny said, rubbing her palms together.

“I wouldn’t count on it. I play with Vincent and Gregory all the time. We’ve played for hours while Draco goes on one of his ‘Potter’ rants. I’m a pretty good player.” Riley set up the cards.

“Yeah, but they’re Crabbe and Goyle. How good at Exploding Snap can they actually be?” Jenny scoffed.

After Riley beat her five times in a row, Jenny had to concede, that, at the very least, Crabbe and Goyle were likely better than her at Exploding Snap. They played four more times before Jenny gave up in defeat. 

“Malfoy must go of on a lot of goddamn rants for you to be so good. Are they going to wonder where you are?” Jenny picked at the bedspread.

“No. They’ve been trying to give me some space since my whole Slytherin meltdown. I think Draco’s actually pretty worried about me. Sometimes he’ll open his mouth to start another Potter rant, and he’ll close it right away. I guess he’s afraid I’ll leave if he annoys me too much? I’m not really sure, honestly,” Riley said. 

“I really wish I could put the fear of Merlin into him. He really needs to figure out how to turn off that smug look on his face,” Jenny grumbled.

“He doesn’t have that expression when he’s talking to me,” Riley pointed out.

“That’s because when he’s looking at you, the only thing he’s thinking about is how spectacular you are,” Jenny said.

“Sure, sure. You know, I hope that we can get your family to let you come back if the school reopens. I would really miss you if you couldn’t stay here,” Riley confessed.

“That’s very sweet, Riley. They might let me write from prison. We’re sure Azkaban’s worse, right? I could always commit some heinous crime and get sent there.” 

Riley shook her head. “Jenny, Azkaban is way worse. They have dementors that can suck your soul. It’s very bad.”

“I’m pretty sure that my grandfather sucks my soul without being a creature of despair and darkness.” Jenny kicked her feet. 

Jenny’s stomach grumbled. Since the school was on lockdown, meals were delivered directly the common rooms. Riley left the room to get food. She made sure to get enough for two. Jenny started drooling when she smelled the chicken.

“How did you take so much without getting any odd looks?” Jenny asked as she grabbed a piece of chicken.

“I pointed to Vincent and Gregory. Nobody said a word after that. I’m pretty sure those two can easily eat a quarter of the feast they brought us.” Riley took a sip of pumpkin juice.

“I hope the House Elves are all right,” Jenny said.

“Have you been visiting them?” Riley asked.

“Not since the school went on lockdown after Hermione was petrified. It’s too hard to sneak out, and I like sleep. I made sure to tuck letters under my chicken bones. I think they get them. I’m sure Zeepy understands why we can’t go and see her. I feel guilty, though. I hope they’re all right. What will they do if the school shuts down?” Jenny said, voicing rising.

“Quiet down! We can’t let people know you’re in here. You don’t want to get caught, do you? I understand that you’re very upset, and I agree with you. Honestly, I’m pretty sure that Dumbledore won’t let the school stay closed indefinitely. At the very least, they’ll reopen next year. The Ministry can’t keep him away forever,” Riley said.

Jenny nodded. “That wily old coot will get himself out of suspension soon. I half believe he’s humoring them, waiting for there to be a screw up while he’s not Headmaster so he can prove that he did his best to handle of the Chamber of Secrets incident. I’d have loved to see the looks on the Ministry’s faces when they found out about Ginny. He made they look like right fools. I just hope that Ginny is okay. Some part of me really thinks Dumbledore is involved.”

“Your Dumbledore suspicions are hilarious. I don’t know anyone else who thinks he’s basically a secret Slytherin inside a Gryffindor,” Riley ate a pastry.

“Do you honestly think I’m wrong? Tell me, Riley. Do you think I’m wrong?” Jenny said insistently.

Riley shrugged. “Well, not really. You look very adamant right now and it’s kind of freaking me out.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just keyed up because everything that’s happened. This sugar isn’t helping. I’m craving the garbage dump taste of an Every-Flavored Beans box,” Jenny started tapping her fingers on her leg.

Riley frowned. “That’s not how you’re supposed to eat those, Jenny.”

“I know. It started off as an intimidation tactic, and now I think I actually like the taste. I’m a monster. I think it would be really interesting to try disgusting flavors mixed with really good flavors, like a one-two combo. Except you can’t really tell what a bean is going to be. I also think the chaos is appealing to me. Do you think I should down a box in front of them when my family shows up?” Jenny said earnestly.

“Honestly, I think that’s a terrible idea. It would be funny to see their faces, though. You know, the only member of your family I’ve really met is Kelsey. I’ve seen your mother and your older brother at a distance. I have an idea of what your grandfather looks like in my mind, but I’m not sure it’s accurate,” Riley said.

“Oh, I know it’s not accurate. There is no way of describing Grandfather Conrí, because he is an indescribable person. You cannot fully understand him until you have met him. You know how I have that scary aura sometimes that makes people pee themselves? He has that aura all of the time,” Jenny said, her voice almost reverent. 

“Spooky as hell, then. Well my dad has spooky magic and he’s a vampire, so we’ll see how that matches up. He’s very used to disapproving family members, because my mother’s entire family disapproved of her marrying him,” Riley said.

“I can’t wait to meet your dad. He sounds awesome,” Jenny said.

Moments later, Riley’s bat fluttered in through the window and latched onto Riley’s sleeve. She took the parchment, and he fluttered up into the rafters. Jenny waited with bated breath. Riley read over the parchment, a wide smile breaking over her face. She looked up and met Jenny’s gaze; her eyes sparkled.

“He’s coming here. Amora says he’ll be here tomorrow morning. He’ll miss the owl sent to parents from McGonagall about packing, so this is perfect either way. You won’t have to face your family alone, Jenny. We’ll stand by you, no matter what,” Riley said firmly.

Jenny grabbed Riley in a fierce hug, squeezing so tightly she could hear Riley wheeze. She felt her eyes burn and ignored it. She let go and gave Riley a week smile.

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me, Riley. You’ve done more for me than anyone. How can I repay you?” Jenny said weakly.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t need you to repay me. You’ve done so much. You screwed over those first year girls who tried to poison me, remember? You’re my best friend, and our friendship isn’t transactional. Besides, wouldn’t you do the exact same thing for me, if I needed help?” Riley said fiercely.

“Okay, okay, you’ve got me there. I can’t deny that you’re right. Just… thank you, Riley. I won’t ever forget this. You need anything, ever, no matter how ridiculous, and I will help you,” Jenny said.

“Okay, okay. Just don’t try to make a blood oath or Unbreakable Vow with me.” Riley said awkwardly.

The good news did not end there. Jenny and Riley stayed up, too keyed to sleep. At half past eleven, Riley and Jenny heard thundering up the stairs and a harsh knock on the door. Jenny rolled under the bed.

“Dracula, Snape’s come in to tell us that we’re having a surprise midnight feast. Dumbledore’s back, and Potter rescued the girl from the chamber. If you want food, hurry up,” a Slytherin girl grumbled through the door.

“Thank you, Millicent!” Riley called back. 

Jenny crawled out from beneath the bed. “Is she gone?”

“I think so.”

Jenny rubbed a hand over her face. “Bloody hell. Thank Merlin. Ginny’s alright. I have to go. No doubt Katie and the other girls have noticed I’m missing. I’ll see you in the hall.”

“See you there,” Riley said.

Jenny cast her charm and slipped out of the dorm behind Riley. The Slytherins seemed rather cheerful still; they didn’t seem to care about the results one way or the other. Jenny moved with them, until she saw the Gryffindors. She removed the charm, slipped through the crowd, and popped up right next to Katie Bell. Katie jumped.

“Jenny, where were you? We looked everywhere for you. Lee was worried sick! Fred and George would’ve been too, if it weren’t for Ginny… but she’s alright. Seriously, Jenny, where did you go?” Katie asked.

“I’ve been around. I had places to go, people to meet, things to do. I’m back now. Is everyone revived?” Jenny asked.

“So I’ve heard. Fred and George went with Percy to see Ginny in the hospital wing. I think you could’ve knocked them over with a feather when McGonagall came in to tell them the good news. They were so excited they completely missed the fact that you weren’t there,” Katie said.

“Well, all for my benefit, so I can’t complain. Don’t worry, Katie, I wasn’t wandering the halls. I was tucked away all safe like everyone else in a dormitory,” Jenny said.

“A dormitory? Which dormitory?” Katie said, horror dawning.

“Don’t think about it. Plausible deniability, and all that rot.” Jenny went to find Lee.

Lee slugged her in the arm when he saw her. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you went missing, Jenny! Where were you? Katie said you weren’t in the dorm, and your trunk was all packed. You’re still in your robes, too. Were you sneaking around?”

Jenny slung her arm over his shoulder. “Would you believe me if I told you that I snuck into the Slytherin Dungeons and spent the night in my best friend’s private room?”

Lee frowned. “I’m not sure. I could believe you would do that, but I’m a little afraid that it’s true. You are lying to me, right?”

“If you were Fred or George, you would know if I was.” Jenny patted his cheek.

“That’s just cruel, Jenny.”

“You are the best announcer out there, Lee. Nobody can compare. Have you considered going into radio?” Jenny dragged Lee to the table. 

The first years converged on her immediately; they asked her questions, tugged on her robes, and braided her hair. Jenny unsuccessfully tried to pull them off. Lee snickered.

“When did you pick up your new friends here?” Lee asked.

“I was the one who saw the message, and I told McGonagall. She had me escort them back to Gryffindor Tower. They’ve decided I’m the scary beast that’s going to guard them,” Jenny grumbled as one of them took the fork out of her hand so they could hold it.

“You look like some sort of dressed up dog,” Lee said, bemused.

“I don’t understand this. I’m only two years older than them. I feel like I have eight Colin Creevey’s. How do I make them go away?” Jenny hissed.

“Scatter, ickle munchkins. The big bad wolf needs to talk to her two best friends,” Fred said behind her.

The first years scattered. Jenny buried her face in her hands and groaned. Fred and George sat next to her. She ignored the clattering of plates.

“We went and saw Ginny. She’s very upset - she thinks it’s all her fault. We owe Harry big time for this. We didn’t lose her. We thought we were going to… but we didn’t. Mum and Dad are going to stay the night and probably leave tomorrow morning. She said she was feeling crowded. Percy ran off to talk to Penelope, probably some prefect thing,” Fred said as he piled food on his plate.

“I’m so glad that Ginny’s alright,” Jenny said gently.

George looked at her. “Thank you, Jenny. You saw that message on the wall, and you didn’t hesitate. You told McGonagall right away. You made sure nobody else got hurt.”

“I wish I had gone to help Harry,” Jenny said wistfully.

“What could you have done? You informed our Headmistress, you escorted Ginny’s classmates, and you check in to make sure we were okay. We can’t all be crazy Harry Potter with his very useful hero complex,” Fred said.

Hermione walked over and sat across from her. “You knew what it was?” 

“I suspected. I had no proof. Besides, Harry figured it out and saved the girl. I tried to get them to come and see you sooner, but they acted like I was crazy. There’s only so much I can do, you know?” Jenny drank a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Hermione frowned. “You’re too sneaky. That’s why people don’t believe you. They believe Harry, because he’s completely straightforward.”

Jenny felt a stab of discomfort. “Yes, it’s a curse and a blessing. I don’t get caught, but it’s only because they can’t prove anything. They also don’t believe me when I tell the truth. If I blurted out that I’m an expert sharpshooter with Muggle rifles they’d think I was joking.”

George gaped. “What’s a rifle?”

“It a weapon that ejects a small projectile that flies at top speed. It’s faster than a wand, but not as versatile,” Jenny explained.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re lying or not,” Hermione said uncomfortably.

“That’s the entire point, Hermione. Oh, look, Harry and Ron are back. Why don’t you run over and give Ron a smooch for his bravery,” Jenny said neutrally.

Hermione turned bright red. “That’s ridiculous. Why would I… Ronald… I’m going now!” 

Jenny watched her run off to the two of them. “Ah, young love.”

“What does the projectile do?” Fred asked.

“It can kill you, or wound you. The kind I use are for hunting game. It’s like a very small, very precise arrow,” Jenny explained.

“I still don’t get it,” George said.

“Look, don’t worry about it. Let’s just eat. Oh, did you notice we won the House Cup? I’m pretty sure that Dumbledore awarded Harry and Ron two hundred points apiece.” Jenny pointed at the gold and red banners.

“Brilliant,” the twins said in unison.

“I swear that he’s been rigging these ever since Harry came to Hogwarts. I mean, he just makes arbitrary points up for whatever good deed Harry and his friends do this year. I think he realized last year was too obvious, so he didn’t make a big announcement. I wonder how he’ll fix it next year,” Jenny said to herself.

“Ah, Jenny, don’t ruin it by being suspicious! We won the House Cup! Exams are cancelled! You should celebrate!” Fred said jovially. 

“Yeah, but I studied hard for those exams. I really wanted to show Snape up this year, and now I’ll have to wait until next year to stick it to him. I’m very disappointed about that,” Jenny said grumpily. 

Ron and Harry approached Jenny a few minutes later. They shuffled their feet awkwardly. Jenny watched them calmly, waiting for them to speak.

“We should have listened to you,” Ron said, “We visited Hermione by accident. If we’d figured it out earlier, Ginny might not have been taken.”

“I wasn’t very specific. You probably thought I was messing with you. I understand. I’ve been told I don’t sound sincere,” Jenny said kindly.

“Thank you for trying to help us,” Harry said, looking her straight in the eye.

“You did all of the work, Harry. I just tried to lend a hand. Go hang out with your friends. I’m fine here,” Jenny said.

“Jenny, is there something you’re not telling us about what happened?” George asked.

“I say this every year, and you still don’t listen. There are some things I will never tell you, and you’re just going to have to live with it. Your head would probably explode if you knew everything about me. I’m sure there are loads of things that I don’t know about the two of you,” Jenny replied.

“Nah, we don’t have any secrets from you. Well, except for the fact that we’re trying to manufacture our own joke products in our room, and everyone in our family just thinks we’re making explosions. But you know that now, so it doesn’t count,” George blurted.

“Hmmmm…” Jenny pulled out a quill and parchment and began drafting a note to Zeepy and the other House Elves.

“What are you doing?” Fred asked.

“I’m writing a thank you to the House Elves. They deserve it, especially having to prepare a feast on such short notice. Half an hour is barely enough time. they must have worked really hard.” Jenny finished the note and tucked it into her pocket.

“Blimey, you really made friends down there, didn’t you?” George said, amazed.

“Yes, I did. Close your mouths, and eat your fill. I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. I’m going to say hello to Zeepy, and I will see you at breakfast. Have a good… morning? I guess.” Jenny left the table and caught Riley’s eye; Scarlet noticed them and rose as well.

The three of them went down to the kitchens and Jenny tickled the pear. The doors opened to a very excited Zeepy. She dragged them inside, her ears twitching with joy.

“Zeepy and Zeepy’s friends were so happy to hear that the students had been revived, Ms. Jenny. When M’Gone’gull came to Zeepy, and asked if we could prepare a feast on short notice, Zeepy told M’Gone’gull that it would be done! Zeepy is very happy with the results. Did Ms. Jenny enjoy her meal?” Zeepy spoke in rapid fire.

“It was very good. I actually came down to bring you a note in person. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to visit you in a while. We were under supervision and couldn’t move around the castle freely,” Jenny explained.

“Zeepy understands why Ms. Jenny could not come. Zeepy is happy to see Ms. Jenny, Ms. Scarlet, and Ms. Riley again. Please find seats. Zeepy is happy to serve you.” Zeepy waved her hand and three stools appeared. 

Jenny, Riley, and Scarlet all took their seats. Jenny relaxed next to the warm fire and nibbled on a biscuit. Her confrontation with her parents loomed on the horizon, but for now, she could forget about and relish the simple freedom of sitting with her friends in the early hours of the morning.

“Jenny, I heard you were the one who found the message on the wall,” Scarlet said.

“Yeah, I had to brew my Wolfsbane Potion, and Divination was the best time to do it. It took me longer than expected so Charms was almost over by the time I left the bathroom. I didn’t notice it on the way in because I was sneaking and trying not to get caught,” Jenny explained.

“This is another instance where being a werewolf really comes in handy,” Riley said.

“Sure, sure. Well, I feel like I’m going to pass out, and I’m pretty sure my parents are going to show up in about six hours, so I’m going to bed. I will see you all tomorrow.” Jenny said her goodbyes to Zeepy and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop making promises about when I'm going to post but I am going to try to post the rest of this novel this week and I'm going to try to post twice daily on weekdays. We'll see if that actually happens. Title of the next chapter is: In Which Riley is a True Slytherin.


	18. In Which Riley is a True Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley brings in the cavalry, and isn't afraid to be ruthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

_Mr. Lochester,_

__

__

_Please call my father immediately. Tell him Jenny is in trouble and I need him to come to Hogwarts posthaste. Please send a letter with Boaz as soon as you can. Thank you._

__

__

_Riley_

_Riley,_

__

__

_Your father will be there tomorrow morning. He says that he will do whatever needs to be done. If Jenny needs a place to stay, he is happy to take her in._

_Royal_

Riley tucked the letters into her pocket and made her way down to breakfast. Draco seemed very sullen; his father had been sacked as school governor. Riley gave him a few reassuring pats on the pack before chowing down on her food. She ate quickly.

Riley looked over to see Jenny sitting with the Weasley twins as usual. She smiled and laughed, but Riley could see the tension in her shoulders. Riley stood up from the table as soon as she finished eating. 

Draco frowned. “Where are you going, Riley?”

“I’m sorry Draco, but I haven’t seen Jenny much since we’ve been under supervision. I’ll see you at lunch.” Riley squeezed his shoulder gently.

Jenny got up when she saw Riley approaching. “I’ll be back. I have business to attend to,” Riley heard her say.

They stepped out of the Great Hall and started down the hallway. “Do you know how long it will be until your family gets here?” Riley asked.

Jenny shrugged. “Very soon, I suspect. I’m sure they received the letter from McGonagall issuing the school closure, and the letter after that announcing the reopening. They won’t care though. This is the perfect excuse they needed to pull me out of school.”

“My father will be here soon. We don’t normally take airplanes, but he’s likely to have taken a flight as soon as he heard. Then he probably took the train to Inverness. I’m assuming he flew to Hogsmeade in his bat form. He likely arrived late last night and has been sleeping so he can be awake during the daytime,” Riley said. 

“Is he going to be okay outside in the daylight?” Jenny asked.

“He’ll be fine. I’m sure he brought sunscreen and is wearing a very large, intimidating cloak.” 

“I’m not sure how I’m going to stop them from taking me away,” Jenny said glumly.

“Well, you’re not going to stop them, we are. I’m sure the professors will at least try to do something, and my father won’t let them just drag you away. He even said you could stay with us,” Riley said cheerfully.

“I’m just worried. I hope this doesn’t take too long, I still have to brew my Wolfsbane Potion today,” Jenny grumbled.

“I’m sure that it won’t take long. Besides, who knows how long it will take them to get here. If they have to drive, it should take them a bit, right?” Riley said.

“Riley, they live in Scotland. They’re not that far away from Hogwarts. They’ll probably be here any minute,” Jenny said.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall turned the corner with what Riley assumed was Jenny’s family. She counted five adults and two children. Riley recognized Kelsey, Jenny’s mother, and Jenny’s older brother. They also had a little boy with them. He ran over as soon as he saw Jenny. Jenny grabbed him a tight hug. Her face had turned as pale as a sheet. 

“Hello, Emmett,” Jenny said quietly.

“I missed you, Jenny,” Emmett said.

“I assure you all, taking Ms. Jones home early is quite unnecessary. She still has classes to complete, and it would be disruptive to take her out when there are only a few weeks of school left,’ McGonagall insisted. 

“But you said that exams had been cancelled,” the oldest man said, his voice reverberating with intimidation and power; this had to be Grandfather Conrí.

“That does not mean that the lessons she still has are not vital to her learning, or to the OWLs she will have to take in the next few years,” McGonagall said primly.

“We are not certain that we want Jennifer to return to Hogwarts at all. This environment does not seem very safe for students. A first year nearly died yesterday, did she not?” Grandfather Conrí pointed out.

“It was an unforeseen circumstance. We had no idea that one of our founders had stored a basilisk in the castle hundreds of years before. The basilisk has been killed, and there are no other threats left in the castle,” McGonagall said through her teeth.

“Jenny, why are Mother, Father, and Grandfather Conrí trying to get you to come home early?” Emmett asked as Jenny’s family continued to argue.

“They don’t want me to be at Hogwarts. They don’t want me to back next year either,” Jenny said gently.

“But you love Hogwarts! Would that mean that I wouldn’t be allowed to go either?” Emmett said fearfully.

“I don’t know. Why did you come?” Jenny asked.

“Mother said you need to ‘member what you have at home,” Emmett replied.

“I’m going to kill them,” Jenny snarled.

“Not really though, right?” Emmett asked.

“I’m seriously considering it,” Jenny said.

“So those two over there are Comfort and Zeke, right?” Riley asked.

“Yes. They really brought in the big guns. I expected Mother, Father, Grandfather, and maybe Kelsey or Comfort, but not all of them. They’re actually afraid they won’t be able to force me to come home, so they’re trying to guilt me into complying,” Jenny said.

“So… that’s horrifying,” Riley said.

“But it means they’re scared. If they’re scared, they’re more likely to make mistakes.”

“By the way, Jenny,” Riley said, “Your grandfather is terrifying. You weren’t kidding about the fear aura.”

“No. It frustrates him a lot that it doesn’t really work on me. If only I had been born the first son. Then he could have raised me to be the perfect heir. Not that he isn’t happy with Zeke. Zeke’s a very good heir. But he doesn’t have the aura. Grandfather Conrí is very disappointed about that,” Jenny said.

“I think we’ve made ourselves very clear,” Grandfather Conrí said, “Jennifer is coming home with us.”

Jenny started shaking. “Bloody hell, what am I going to do?”

A moment later, two men rounded the corner. Professor Dumbledore walked with a cloaked man: Riley’s father. Riley smiled. They came to a stop behind Riley, Jenny, and Emmett. Professor McGonagall sighed in relief.

“Are we interrupting something?” Dumbledore asked mildly.

“Yes,” Grandfather Conrí snarled.

“We were just discussing Ms. Jones’s enrollment at this school,” McGonagall told Dumbledore.

“As much as my Deputy Headmistress oversees student enrollment, all final decisions regarding students is under my discretion. Why don’t we go to my office to discuss this further?” Dumbledore said, in a tone that indicated it was not a suggestion.

“Very well,” Grandfather Conrí said, and waved for his family to follow.

Riley’s father stepped over to give Riley a hug. “My dear, I have missed you so much. I came as soon as I could. Let’s follow them, shall we? Ms. Jones, it is wonderful to meet you. I am Riley’s father. You can call me whatever you like. What should I call you?” 

Jenny grinned. “I’m Jenny. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dracula.”

They ambled slowly behind Jenny’s family. Riley observed them carefully. Grandfather Conrí lead their group, striding next to Dumbledore, who refused to hasten his pace. Behind him, Jenny’s parents walked stiffly with placid faces, like obedient soldiers. Kelsey followed them, her eyes trained on the ground. Riley had never seen her act so submissive. At the back, Jenny’s two older siblings walked casually. Comfort twisted her hands nervously, while Zeke tucked his into his pockets. Riley could see the ‘good son’ posture very clearly. She looked over to see Jenny with Emmett clinging to her side. 

They eventually reached Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore conjured several large and comfortable chairs for everyone to sit in. Jenny took one that put Riley and her father between her and the rest of her family. Emmett sat on Jenny’s other side. Riley’s father settled comfortably into one of the chairs and removed the hood of his cloak. Grandfather Conrí flinched back when he saw Riley’s father’s face. 

“Why is there a vampire here?” he said incredulously.

“I am Riley’s father. I came to see Headmaster Dumbledore because I was concerned about Riley’s wellbeing. He assured me that the problem was resolved at that I could rest assured that Riley’s next year at Hogwarts would be much safer. I am quite satisfied by our conversation. Is that not why you came to Hogwarts? To make sure that Jenny is safe here?” her father replied smoothly.

Grandfather Conrí’s face turned burgundy. “Why is he here now?”

“I am here because Jenny asked me to be,” he said.

“This is a family matter,” Mrs. Jones said coolly.

“I see no reason why they cannot stay. It may be helpful for you to see outside perspectives,” Dumbledore interjected.

Grandfather Conrí frowned at sat back into his seat. “I have made our position very clear. Jennifer is going to come home with us, and will not return to Hogwarts. It is too dangerous here for her. She refused to leave when we pulled her sister from school, but she cannot deny that it could have easily been her that was taken by the basilisk.”

“I don’t really care what you say. I’m not going back home,” Jenny said harshly.

“You don’t really have a choice,” Grandfather Conrí said.

“We must take the desires of even our young people into account when we are making decisions as grave as these,” Dumbledore said.

“I’ll make my argument. Hogwarts provides me with with useful skills that I can use as an adult that will benefit our family. I am excellent at brewing potions, and I am very good at Transfiguration and Charms. It is also beneficial to experience other perspectives than my own. It will help me to determine the right choices to make. I have also made friends here, which enriches my social interactions and increases my social intelligence. Hogwarts also provides a creative outlet with my Divination classes. My life would become severely unsatisfactory if I was not allowed to attend Hogwarts anymore. Finally, according to the Ministry of Magic, it is the right of every witch and wizard to receive a magical education,” Jenny said, speaking directly to her grandfather. 

“You arguments are childish. You can learn everything about magic from your extended family. You have already experienced many perspectives, you could not possibly need to experience more. You never interact with your other relatives; there are many social interactions you could experience at home. You are the one who chooses to stifle your creativity at home. I’m sure that Comfort could help you with that. Homeschooling is a perfectly satisfactory form of magical education, as you would know if you read the specifications under the Ministry of Magic’s Statute. Hogwarts is unsafe, and will cause you more harm than good,” Grandfather Conrí said firmly. 

“I don’t like our family! I hate spending summers there! Home is where I have to work, all day, every day. You’re never happy with me, and yet you won’t allow me to be free. All I want is to be allowed to attend Hogwarts, and you won’t even allow me to have that anymore. You have made my life completely miserable. Can’t you just allow me this one, single joy? Nothing bad happened to me! Everything is safe. You’re doing this to punish me and because you’re afraid you can’t control me anymore,” Jenny shouted.

“Jennifer, you’re being completely unreasonable. Look at your siblings. Comfort and Ezekiel have become well rounded adults. Did you know that Ezekiel has a new girlfriend? She’s a lovely girl. He hasn’t brought her home yet, but I’m sure he will soon. Comfort is the perfect model of womanhood. Kelsey was ecstatic to come home,” Grandfather Conrí countered.

“I am happy to stay at home. Hogwarts was enjoyable, but I missed my family,” Kelsey said quietly. 

“Well, Grandfather, we all know I’m not like them. I’m the screw up, remember? I’m a disappointment to the family, so why do you want me back permanently? Do you need a scapegoat? Is Emmett getting out of hand? I doubt it, because you basically threatened me if I didn’t teach him how to be a good little boy. Do you really want me to start airing out our dirty laundry, or would you rather just give in, let me stay until the end of the school year, and allow me to come back in September?” Jenny said nastily.

Riley watched Jenny’s parents blanch. Comfort, Zeke, and Kelsey seemed very interested in the floor. Emmett stared at Jenny with an awed expression. Jenny had been standing for the last few minutes, facing off against her Grandfather. He stayed seated, though Riley could see the tension in his body. The air crackled with two dominant powers facing off. Riley glanced over to see Dumbledore watching over his spectacles. He seemed almost amused, but Riley noticed the lack of twinkle in his eyes. Riley looked at her father. He watched over everything alertly.

“Jennifer, we all know that will end as badly for you as it will for us,” Grandfather Conrí said confidently.

“Mr. Jones, I understand your concerns. I was very nervous to send Riley off to Hogwarts. She’s all I have now, as my wife died when she was a baby. I live in Romania, so Hogwarts is very far away. I was worried about Riley fitting in, as she is part vampire. I worried that I would not be welcome to come and see her when I wanted to. My own daughter told me not to visit her in Hogsmeade because it would frighten people. However, I understand that Riley needed to interact with other people her own age. She needed to learn magic, which I could not teach her. She needed to learn how to be independent from me. If I could not let her go, she would hurt herself trying to escape me. Can you understand what I mean? Jenny may hurt herself trying to get her freedom. You must try to reconcile your desires and needs with what is truly best for Jenny,” Riley’s father said. 

“You do not know what you speak of, vampire. Stay out of my family’s business. Headmaster, please remove this intrusive presence,” Grandfather Conrí said.

“Dumbledore, I want them to stay here,” Jenny countered.

“I admit I must acquiesce to Ms. Jones’s request. She is at a significant disadvantage, is she not? They can remain,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Jenny, please just come home. If you come home now, I’m sure we’ll be able to convince them that you can come back next year,” Zeke said.

“Oh really? You could barely convince them to let me come back at Easter Break! That was before a girl almost died. There’s no way. If I don’t leave with a guarantee right now, I’ll never leave our property again,” Jenny said, her voice tinged with fear.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Jennifer,” her mother scoffed.

“Oh really, Mother. You three are the ones proclaiming ‘catastrophe’ even though nobody was permanently harmed by this. A few kids were petrified, and one girl was kidnapped, but they’re all fine. I’ve had more dangerous things happen to me at home,” Jenny said snidely.

“Jennifer,” her father said warningly.

“Shove off, Father,” Jenny snapped.

“Do not speak to your parents that way,” Grandfather Conrí thundered.

“What about the way that you speak to me? How is that acceptable?” Jenny stepped towards him, past Riley and her father.

Grandfather Conrí finally rose from his chair, and stalked towards Jenny. She did not flinch. They stood toe to toe. He towered about a foot taller than Jenny, who stood at barely five feet. However, in Riley’s eyes, they seemed at equal power. Dumbledore began to look mildly concerned.

“Your behavior is unacceptable.” He loomed over her.

Jenny sneered. “If you want me to behave, Grandfather, make me.”

Dumbledore rose to his feet. “It seems that we are currently at an impasse, and neither party is willing to compromise. Why don’t we take a brief recess and reconvene in a few minutes.”

“Of course, Professor.” Jenny backed off and walked back over to Emmett.

“Very well.” Grandfather Conrí retreated as well. 

“Jenny, you made Grandfather very mad,” Emmett said.

“Yes, that was the intention. I’m hoping to make him angry enough that he’ll make a mistake and have to compromise,” Jenny said.

“You don’t seem to be getting anywhere,” Riley pointed out.

“It doesn’t look like it, but I am. Grandfather Conrí is very difficult to read. I have one ace up my sleeve, but it’s a last resort, and it could backfire,” Jenny said quietly.

“Is it?” Riley asked.

Jenny nodded. “Yeah. He doesn’t know I know about it. He thinks that I have no choice but to return to him. He thinks that I’m just holding out to try to get him to agree to what I want. But I don’t need him. He’s the one who needs me. I still can get what I want. I just have to be patient.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett complained.

“I can’t tell you, squirt. It’s a really big secret, and you could get into trouble if Grandfather Conrí thought you knew about it.” Jenny ruffled his hair.

Comfort walked over to them. “Jenny, can we talk?” 

“You can talk in front of all of us. They know,” Jenny said, indicating a nearby chair.

Comfort sat. “There’s no way they’re letting you go back to Hogwarts. The best result you can get out of this is keeping them from pulling you out early. You might as well savor what you have here, because this is the last time you’ll ever see Hogwarts.”

Jenny grit her teeth. “I thought so. Zeke is still hoping he can pull off a miracle?”

“Yes. He thinks that if he can get you to concede without making Grandfather Conrí too angry, he might be able to negotiate this summer. I don’t think that’s likely, to be honest with you. Mother seems pretty positive that Grandfather Conrí has made up his mind. She’s been chatting excitedly about it. I think as soon as you went back to school after Easter, Grandfather Conrí decided it would be your last year. This just gave him the perfect excuse,” Comfort said quietly.

“Of course he did, the bloody tyrant. He could be an Oldy Moats runner up. I’ll show that bastard that he can’t control me,” Jenny snarled.

“Jenny, you shouldn’t use bad words,” Emmett said.

“I’ll use whatever bad words I like when it comes to him. He’s trying to ruin my life,” Jenny said.

“I wouldn’t go that far. He’s just trying to get you to do what he says. For some reason, that’s very hard for you,” Comfort said.

“It’s hard for me because doing what he tells me to do goes against who I am as a person. I can’t obey him because I wasn’t built that way. I might have actually listened to him if he had bitten Kelsey instead of me. But we’ll never know, because that didn’t happen. It seems that you and Zeke have abandoned me to fix this on my own. That’s fine, because I have something he won’t see coming. Grandfather is going to eat his words,” Jenny said.

“Professor Dumbledore, I would like to talk to my grandfather alone, with Riley’s father as a witness. There’s something private I want to discuss with him,” Jenny said calmly.

“What can’t you discuss in front of the entire family, Jenny?” Grandfather Conrí asked.

“Oh, it’s not for my benefit. It’s for yours. You don’t want what I have to say to be said in front of them. Trust me on that.” Jenny’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

Grandfather Conrí eyed her cautiously. “Very well. We’ll step outside for this.”

“I have no problems going with Jenny,” Riley’s father added. 

“Please do not raise your voices in the hallway. Our students are still recovering from this difficult time. Many of them are likely sleeping,” Dumbledore said, and waved them out.

Riley watched Jenny and her grandfather march out of Dumbledore’s office, with her own father bringing up the rear. They disappeared down the staircase. Dumbledore looked at all of them gently.

“Would anyone like refreshments while we wait?” He asked.

“No thank you,” Mr. Jones said stiffly.

“Do you have pastries, Mr. Dumbledore?” Emmett asked hopefully.

“Quiet, Emmett,” Mrs. Jones ordered.

“Why yes, I do,” Dumbledore said.

“Pastries sound delicious,” Zeke said.

“ _Ezekiel_.” Mrs. Jones looked scandalized. 

“Don’t worry, Mother. I’m just being polite. Professor Dumbledore offered us pastries,” Ezekiel said calmly.

“I remember you, Mr. Jones. You were a very bright student. You were particularly interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, if I remember correctly. How are you?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“I’m doing well. I mostly stay with the family. We have a lot of land, so I’m needed for all sorts of odd jobs. Comfort works in town,” Zeke said.

“Ah, Ms. Jones. I’m sorry, I don’t remember you very well. Hmmm…. Charms, maybe? I remember that you did very well in Charms. You were very quiet. How are you?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

Comfort stared at her hands. “I’m alright. I work for a tourism business at Loch Ness.”

“Have you seen the kelpie that lives there? I’ve always wanted to,” Dumbledore said.

“I saw it once, I think. The Muggles thought it was a large catfish,” Comfort said. 

“Mr. Dumbledore, my name is Emmett, and I am six years old, seven in October, and I can’t wait to come to Hogwarts,” Emmett said.

“We will be happy to have you, Mr. Jones. You’ll be year late, won’t you?” Dumbledore said.

“Yes. I wish I was born earlier so I could be in school with Jenny but she’ll be graduated by then. I’m the baby so I won’t get to go to school with any of them with makes me very sad,” Emmett said morosely.

“Indeed. However, you will find that there are many students here just like you. They are on their own for the very first time, not knowing anyone at Hogwarts. You will not doubt make fast friends, Mr. Jones. I look forward to having you at Hogwarts in the future.” Dumbledore smiled.

Mrs. Jones frowned. “Headmaster, we’re not sure if we are going to send Emmett to school We think this might not be the right environment for him. He’s very shy, and he might be overwhelmed by having so many students around them. I know Kelsey has found it difficult. We sent Jennifer because she insisted, but with what happened this year…”

“Mother, please! I really want to go to Hogwarts. It’s not fair!” Emmett complained. 

“That would be a shame, Mrs. Jones. He seems like a promising student. Besides, from what I’ve seen of Ms. Kelsey Jones, she has done just fine at Hogwarts. She’s made many friends here, and has done well in her classes. I have heard good things about her from her professors. Professor Sprout says she is an excellent Hufflepuff,” Dumbledore said.

Kelsey blushed and looked at the ground. “I didn’t know she said that about me.”

Mrs. Jones seemed to puff up with anger. “Headmaster, I appreciate your counsel, but this is a family matter. You are intruding on something that is between Jennifer and her family. We will be taking her home, as soon as she finishes up her ridiculous fight with her grandfather.”

“Have a pastry, Mrs. Jones, while we wait for them to return.” Dumbledore pointed to the plate.

“Are you really part vampire?” Emmett asked Riley.

“Yes, I am. Wanna see my fang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is titled "In Which Jenny Tells Her Family to Go to Hell"


	19. In Which Jenny Tells Her Family to Go to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets what she wants at a steep price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

“Why have you dragged us out here for this conversation, Jennifer?” Grandfather Conri asked testily as they stepped out of Dumbledore’s office.

“It’s about Wolfsbane,” Jenny said quietly.

She smiled in satisfaction as her grandfather blanched. “What did you just say?” he said, glancing at Riley’s father.

“I brought him because he won’t know what we’re talking about, but he will stop you if you try to wipe my memory. Mr. Dracula, if he pulls his wand out, please knock him out for me, will you?” Jenny glanced over at him.

“Of course,” Mr. Dracula said. 

“I said what I said, Grandfather Conrí. I learned about the Wolfsbane Potion when I was eleven years old, and I could brew it successfully by the time I was twelve. I’ve been secretly drinking it at every full moon for the past two years. I was brewing it in the woods or even in my own room, and you had no idea.” Jenny grinned at her grandfather’s furious expression.

“How dare you! You are violating the sacred tradition of a Jones werewolf!” He said, his voice rising.

“Quiet down, Grandfather. People will hear you. You can take your ‘Jones werwolf’ rubbish and shove it up your bum. I will never bow to you. That’s not all. If you don’t let me go, I will tell every one of my siblings about it. I will tell them that there is something that can put them in their right minds during their transformation, so they can sleep comfortably on the full moon. I will tell them that they don’t need to stay with you to keep normal humans safe, because I can brew it for them. I will ensure that they leave you. You will lose your entire first son’s lineage. Mother is too old to have children now, so you won’t get any more heirs. You need to let me go because otherwise, you will lose everything. Let your scapegoat go, give me what I want, or I will destroy everything that you hold dear,” Jenny said, her voice coated with venom.

Grandfather Conrí stared at her for several minutes, calculating. Jenny stood strong, and met his gaze with her wolf at the front. He sighed, and loosened his shoulders.

“It’s a shame. You would have been such a good first born grandson,” he said regretfully.

“Instead I am a last born granddaughter. Do we have an accord?” Jenny said.

“You will be completely cut off, do you understand, Jennifer? You will be banished from the pack and our grounds. No Easter or Christmas visits, and you cannot come home with us. Where will you go? You have no one outside the family,” Grandfather Conrí said snidely.

“She will stay with me. I have invited Jenny to live with me, as per my daughter’s request. I always enjoy having more children in my home. My castle is big and empty. If you assign me official guardianship, we can make this look neat and professional for the Headmaster in there. How does that sound?” Mr. Dracula said.

Grandfather Conrí’s face turned sour. “It seems I have no choice in the matter. They have all been made for me.”

“You will let me live with Mr. Dracula, and in exchange, I will not tell any member of our family about Wolfsbane. Am I allowed to write?” Jenny said.

“All of your letters will be screened. If you attempt to make any overtures, or encourage them to act out, your correspondence will be cut off. You will not be invited to any family gatherings, birthdays, funerals or weddings. We will not bother you. If you decide to come crawling back, you will be allowed back in only under the conditions that I wipe your memories of Wolfsbane and you will do whatever I tell you,” Grandfather Conrí said reluctantly.

“Great, so I’ll stay away forever. Sounds great to me,” Jenny said, stretching out her hand.

“Very well,” Grandfather Conrí shook it.

Jenny let go, feeling a strong pang of sadness in her heart. She would not get to see Emmett ever again. The only way would be to sneak into Hogsmeade if they allowed him to go to Hogwarts, or to bow to her family and let go of everything about her. She would not enjoy this goodbye.

“Rot in hell, Grandfather. Now let’s go make nice in front of my Headmaster.” Jenny said the password and they climbed back upstairs.

They returned to a very odd sight. Emmett had his hands in Riley’s mouth, examining her fang. Jenny’s mother looked like she was seconds away from exploding, while her father seemed to be eyeing a large plate of pastries on Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore sat calmly, but the twinkle had returned to his eyes. Comfort and Zeke whispered to each other, while Kelsey seemed like she was trying to melt through the floor.

“What’d we miss?” Jenny said as she strode through the middle of the room.

Riley pulled Emmett’s hands out of her mouth. “Oh, nothing much. Your mum threatened Dumbledore, but I think it was mostly an empty threat. Emmett ate about ten pastries. Other than that, not much. How was your meeting?” 

“We’ve come to a decision,” Grandfather Conrí said as if it was his idea.

“I’m not going home now. In fact, I’m not going home at all. Grandfather Conrí has agreed to transfer guardianship over to Mr. Dracula, as that will ultimately allow me to have a more fulfilling experience at Hogwarts and during the summer. Professor Dumbledore, can you draw up a transfer of guardianship document?” Jenny said neutrally.

Emmett gasped. “Wait, are you going to live with Riley’s dad?” 

“Yes, Emmett, I am,” Jenny said.

“Can I come?” he asked.

“No, I’m sorry. I won’t be going home anymore. I’m living somewhere else now,” Jenny said.

Emmett started to cry. Jenny opened her arms and he jumped on her. She hooked her arms under his knees while he cried into her shoulder. Everyone stood there awkwardly until Emmett finally stopped sobbing. Jenny gently lowered him to the ground. 

“We’ll talk in a minute, okay. I have make sure these papers get signed. I won’t leave without talking to you,” Jenny whispered.

“Okay,” he mumbled.

Jenny joined Mr. Dracula and Grandfather Conrí at the front of the room. Dumbledore produced the documents, and signed them as a witness. They had finished the paperwork, Dumbledore called an owl to take it to the Ministry. 

“I am happy that this is resolved. Have a good day everyone. Does everyone know how to get the exit?” Dumbledore said pleasantly.

“Yes,” Grandfather Conrí grumbled.

“Of course. Thank you, Headmaster,” Mr. Dracula said cheerfully.

They filed out of the office and out into the main corridor. Grandfather Conrí motioned for everyone to leave. Emmett hung back reluctantly.

“I won’t see any of them again for a long time, possibly forever. Could you at least allow me to say goodbye, Grandfather? I promise to follow our agreement,” Jenny called to him.

“Very well.” 

Emmett ran over to Jenny and grabbed her waist. Jenny said good bye to her parents first. They stood in front of her as dour and disapproving as ever.

“Good bye, Mother and Father. I am sorry that I could never make you happy. I hope that everything at home will be smoother now that I am not there to cause trouble,” Jenny said regretfully.

“Good riddance,” her father said before stomping off. 

“I can’t say I approve how this turned out. You were always uncontrollable and disobedient. I suppose this is the best solution, especially if your grandfather agreed to it. Come along, Emmett.” Her mother motioned for Emmett to follow her.

Emmett refused to move. “Not goin’.”

“Mother, please let me handle this. I promise he’ll go with you. You just need to give him a little time,” Jenny pleaded.

“I guess you didn’t train him enough during Easter. Hopefully this kind of childish behavior will not continue.” Her mother glided away.

Kelsey stood in front of her awkwardly. “I know we didn’t agree on most everything, but I didn’t want it to end this way.”

“It’s okay, Kelsey. I understand why you are the way you are. I only hope you can understand one day why I made the choices I did. Are you coming back next year? I would love to see you again,” Jenny said softly.

Kelsey shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe they’ll want me to come back so I can tell them how you’re doing. I only wish…”

“Do you want me to give Liam a message from you? I’d be happy to, since you won’t be coming back to school,” Jenny asked.

Kelsey looked like she was going to cry. “Thank you. Tell him that… he’s the one who found the real me. Goodbye, Jenny.”

Jenny watched her rush back to their family. “Is that some sort of ‘Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders’ reference?”

Zeke and Comfort came to her next. “You must of really pulled something over on the old man. He looks hopping mad.”

Jenny grinned. “A girl never reveals her secrets. Besides, it would violate our agreement if I revealed how I blackmailed him.”

“Oh, Jenny, did you really?” Comfort said, horrified.

“Are you really that surprised? We’re wasting time, anyways. Look, you two. I love you a lot, even if sometimes I wish you’d stuck up for me more. I understand why you didn’t. Just please, keep doing what I asked. Do everything in your power to protect Emmett, now that I can’t. You owe me that. This is the only thing I ask of you. If some day, you manage to free yourself from our family, I will do whatever it takes to help you. You are my family, no matter what,” Jenny said firmly.

Comfort started crying and Zeke looked al little teary himself. “Of course, Jenny. We’ll take care of him. Honestly, it feels a little bit like we’re making up for how we failed you. We won’t fail again, I promise. We’ll miss you, Jenny,” Zeke said.

“Good bye, Jenny,” Comfort added.

Jenny waved goodbye. She peeled Emmett off of her waist and positioned him in front of her. His nose dripped, and his face had turned an unattractive red. Jenny sighed, and wiped him off with her sleeve. He squirmed in her grip.

“Hey, bud,” Jenny said gently.

“I don’t want you to go,” he said stubbornly.

“I know. I wish more than anything that I could take you with me, but that’s just not possible. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the entire world. Now, you need to remember all of the things that I taught you. I don’t blame you at all for how upset you were today, but if you want to stay out of trouble, you have to keep that inside of you until you’re in your room where no one can see you. Did you see how mad Mother got? She felt embarrassed. She shouldn’t, because you’re a child and it’s not your fault, but she was. Now that I’m not there to draw fire, you have to learn how to diffuse situations and not lose your temper. I know it’s very hard and you don’t want to, but it’s very important. Do you understand, Emmett?” Jenny looked him directly in the eye.

“Yes, I understand,” Emmett said quietly.

“Good. Now, I’m going to squeeze you really tight. That’s me giving you all of the love I have in my body. I’ll try to write as much as I can, but you might not get my letters. That doesn’t mean that I’m not trying to talk to you. I won’t be allowed at any birthdays or other celebrations, but I’ll try to send presents. I love you very much, Emmett. Goodbye,” Jenny said, giving him a strong hug.

“Love you too. Bye Jenny,” Emmett said into her robes.

Jenny finally released him, and he walked back to their parents. Jenny waved at her family, who regarded her with a mix of disdain and love. They turned their backs and walked away, disappearing down the hallway. 

A wave of relief and despair crashed over her. Jenny covered her face, trying not to cry. It took her several minutes to calm down. She turned. Riley and Mr. Dracula stood back, as they had during the goodbyes.

“Thank you, both,” she said.

“Is there anything at home that you need?” Mr. Dracula asked.

“No. I never leave anything at home. The only things there are my hunting equipment and family sanctioned clothing. Everything I care about I keep at Hogwarts,” Jenny said. 

“You can fit your entire life into a trunk? Well, at least that will make moving in a lot easier,” Riley said awkwardly.

“It’s time for me to go, unfortunately. I am quite tired, and I believe I have overstayed my welcome. I will return to London and stay with Amora and Royal until you are finished with school. I have to make sure to call Edward and Jeremy, so they can join me. Then we’ll all go back to Romania together. Won’t that be nice? I will seen you soon, Jenny. I hope you’ll call me something a little less formal now that I’m your guardian. Riley, did you know that they have blood lollipops at the candy shop in town? I’m going to buy out their entire stock, I think. Have a good day, my dears.” Mr. Dracula swept away like a large bat.

“I can see why you like Snape so much. He reminds you of your father, right?” Jenny said.

Riley blushed. “It’s not just that! He’s my soulmate!”

“Well, we have a bit of time before lunch. I should go and brew my Wolfsbane Potion before I forget. I should say hello to Myrtle. Apparently the Chamber of Secrets entrance was in Myrtle’s bathroom! If I had gone to the bathroom right after breakfast, I probably would have seen Ginny dragged into the chamber. I also probably would have died, but that’s not really the point, is it?” Jenny waved Riley off.

On her way back to Gryffindor Tower to get her supplies, McGonagall stopped her in the hallway. “Are you alright, Ms. Jones?”

“Everything’s settled, Professor. Dumbledore took care of it. I’ll be staying with Riley’s family during the summer from now on,” Jenny replied.

“Well, at least Albus handled this better than he did with Mr. Potter,” McGonagall muttered under her breath.

“What was that, Professor?”

“Nothing, Ms. Jones. Carry on.”

They told Scarlet the entire story the next day in the library. “Wait, so you threatened your grandfather into doing what you wanted him to do?” Scarlet asked.

“It was the only way to get him to do what I wanted. The alternative was bad enough that I had to pull my final card. I’ve burned everything to the ground, but at least I’m free. I wish I could’ve taken Emmett with me. My biggest regret is that I couldn’t. Hopefully he’ll be alright with Comfort and Zeke to watch him. Grandfather Conrí banned me from all of their celebrations, so I won’t get to see Zeke get married, unfortunately,” Jenny explained.

“That’s really harsh. I don’t think you deserved that, no matter how mean you were,” Scarlet said.

“He had to stick it to me one more time, you know. He’s no doubt furious that he lost his power over me. I could tell how mad he was when he signed over guardianship of me to Riley’s dad. He wanted to take his head off. He couldn’t do anything with Dumbledore there, though.” Jenny shuffled through her bag, looking for candy.

“I’m glad that everything work out,” Scarlet said.

“I just regret that I didn’t use my Every-Flavored Beans trick on him.”

Classes resumed the following week, even though exams had been cancelled. Scarlet complained at length about it. Professor Trelawney told them that they could practice whatever kind of divination they would like until the end of the year. Jenny liked tea leaves the best, as they would change each time, unlike palmistry, and were easier to interpret than crystal ball gazing. Riley couldn’t care less, but she did try to interpret the symbols.

“I’m really looking forward to having you come home with me,” Riley said, “There’s a nice bedroom right next to mine that we can set up for you. Jeremy and Edward will probably stay for the summer, and we might even go somewhere abroad.”

“I’ve only ever been inside the United Kingdom, so even Romania sounds nice to me. I’d love to go running in the Romanian forest as a wolf too.” Jenny sipped her tea.

“You’ll have to get used to a reverse schedule, because the rest of the family is nocturnal. Otherwise you’ll just be hanging out by yourself,” Riley said, swirling the tea. 

“I’ve got no problem with that. Do you think Jeremy will try to race me in my wolf form?” Jenny asked.

“If he does it in his bat form, he’ll probably beat you,” Riley said.

“Damn, I didn’t think of that,” Jenny said.

“See, this is where you went wrong. You don’t know enough about vampires. Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. It might be bit boring at first, because they sleep more in the summer. More daylight, you know. It makes them groggy,” Riley explained.

Fred and George took note of her newly positive outlook. Now that she did not have to dread going home to her family, Jenny felt excited about the summer. That affected her interactions with other people. She was more likely to laugh than to threaten someone. She even lost a little of her intimidation aura, which meant that the first years liked her even more. 

“You seem… happier,” Fred said.

“It’s very weird,” George added.

“You two are so suspicious. If you must know, I don’t have to go home to my terrible family, and I’m very happy about it. You should be happy for me, too!” Jenny said. 

“Where are you going, then?” Fred asked.

“I’m going to live with Riley and her vampire family in their castle in Romania,” Jenny said. 

“That sounds bloody brilliant! Do you think they’ll suck your blood?” George said excitedly.

“Unfortunately, no. However, Riley’s cousin is the one who made me all of my horrible knitted clothing, like that really long scarf and my big hat. I wonder if he’ll take requests? I’d like him to try and knit me a lion on a hat or something. Maybe some Gryffindor themed clothes. I’ll have to make do, since Mrs. Weasley hasn’t made me a Weasley sweater. Harry Potter got one last year, but do I get one? No, I do not. Though I supposed Hermione didn’t get one either. Does Mrs. Weasley not like girls hanging out with her boys? Disappointing, really.” Jenny eyed them.

Fred and George looked very uncomfortable. “I’m sure that’s not true,” Fred said.

Jenny gasped. “Merlin, it is true! I was just joking, but it is! I mean, really. How insulting. I haven’t even made a move. I could have grabbed your bums any time I wanted, but did I? No. Was it the Valentine’s Day dung bombs? I’ve shamed myself. Mrs. Weasley will never speak to me.”

“Jenny, no. She doesn’t hate you. She just… Harry doesn’t have any family but his awful Muggle folks. They put bars on his window, Jenny,” George explained. 

“Well, my parents locked me in my room for almost the whole of Christmas and only let me out to do chores and listen to lectures. Doesn’t that qualify me?” Jenny draped herself over the Gryffindor table, nearly knocking over her own goblet; Lee stabilized it without even looking up from his food.

“Jenny, let off a bit. We didn’t know about that! You didn’t tell us. Mum, you know, she has ideas…” Fred said awkwardly.

Jenny picked herself up. “Fred, I’m joking. I don’t need a Weasley sweater. I have a castle now. Riley’s dad came in wearing this mysterious looking cloak, like a caped crusader. The look on my grandfather’s face… I’ll never forget it. The only thing I regret is not getting you to prank my family before they left. A shame, really. How could I have not of thought of it? How is Ginny?”

“She’s alright. Still shaken up. She’s completely gone over Harry now. Even worse than before, because he saved her life. It’s a little embarrassing,” Fred said.

“Oh, to be dramatically rescued by a cute boy,” Jenny said, batting her eyes ridiculously.

“Wait, are you being serious?” Fred asked.

Jenny snorted. “Come off it, of course not! It’s like you’ve forgotten who I am. Please, I am the least likely damsel in distress that you’ve ever met. By the time you’d get to me, I’d be spitting on my captor’s corpse. What are you doing this summer?”

“Probably running more experiments in our bedroom. We’ve got this idea for transfiguration pastries that we want to try out. What about you?” Fred said.

“Riley says we’ll probably travel. Not sure where, though. I’m looking forward to having a summer where I can do what I want without my family breathing down my neck. From what I’ve seen, Riley’s cousin and her friend are very independent. They can basically do whatever they want. I think they have tutors, but other than that they have free rein. I can’t wait to run wild,” Jenny said dreamily.

“I’m a little bit afraid to find out what Jenny running amok is like,” George said fervently. 

“I probably won’t burn anything down. I wonder if Riley’s dad will buy me a rifle. I’d love to practice now that I don’t have to shoot small animals with it. Maybe I should learn archery,” Jenny mused.

“I still don’t understand what a rifle is,” Fred said.

“I told you. It’s like a wand, but instead of spells it only does one thing. You point it at something, you pull a lever, and it shoots out a small projectile instead of a spell,” Jenny explained again.

“But you don’t have to tell it to do anything,” George clarified.

“Okay, you two know what a crossbow is, right?” Jenny said.

“Yes,” Fred said.

“It’s like that, but much much better,” Jenny said.

Jenny had the most peaceful full moon since the one before her grandfather had bitten her. She curled up into a ball in the forest and immediately fell asleep on her clothes. When she woke up in the morning, the sun warmed her body. She felt well rested and relaxed. Jenny walked slowly back to the castle, feeling content.

She talked to Riley about her dad before they went home for the summer. “What do you think I should call him? He doesn’t like Mr. Dracula, and he’s not my father. Thoughts?”

Riley pursed her lips. “Hmmm, I don’t know. There are a lot of diminutives of his first name. Vlado, Vlatko, Vladas, Vladan, Volodya, Vova-”

“That one! I’m going to call him that,” Jenny interrupted.

“He’ll probably get a kick out of that. He loves pet names.”

“I’m a little nervous, now. I’d given up on my parents’ approval ages ago, but now I actually want your dad to like me. He’s only met me once. What if he finds me annoying?” Jenny asked.

“Jenny, he won’t. I think that I would have about ten siblings if my mother hadn’t died. My father loves when Jeremy and Edward visit. Besides, there’s no way you can be more annoying than Jeremy. My father loves Jeremy, and thinks he’s hilarious. You have nothing to worry about,” Riley assured her.

Jenny looked out at the Hogwarts grounds. For once, she did not feel bitter that she would have to leave. She looked forward to this new, exciting journey ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Title: In Which Riley Adopts Jenny


	20. In Which Riley Adopts Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley brings Jenny home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley packed up all of her things with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to be back in the castle and allowed to wear her normal clothes. She missed her short, black dresses. Hogwarts robes made everything boring and uniform. She tucked away her pictures and latched her trunk closed.

On the last day of school, Riley buzzed with a kind of nervous excitement. She couldn’t wait to take Jenny home with her, but she didn’t know how Jenny would react to her new circumstances. She wanted Jenny to love her home.

Riley did not ride with anyone she knew in the carriages. She spent so much time staring at the walls, that she almost missed the last carriage. She sat alone except for an odd blond girl with oversized glasses.

“You’re half vampire, aren’t you?” she said mildly.

Riley shifted awkwardly. “Yeah.”

“Is it true that vampires suck blood through their fangs like a straw?” she asked.

“No. Vampires are allergic to garlic and easily sunburned, though,” Riley replied.

“Fascinating.” The girl returned to reading her upside down newspaper as if Riley was not even there.

Riley found Draco, Vincent, and Gregory on the train. They had set up base not that far away from Harry Potter’s compartment. She wondered if they were trying to cause trouble. She did not linger long. Riley had no interest in getting involved with his little fight with Harry. 

“I’ll see you next September Riley, if I don’t see you in Diagon Alley,” Draco said softly.

“Have a good summer, Draco. Try not to get into trouble,” Riley said, giving him a warm hug.

She hugged Gregory and Vincent as well, ignoring their grunts of surprise. “You, too. You’re lucky that exams were cancelled. Try to do some of your homework this summer, alright?”

She moved down the train to find Jenny and Scarlet. She located them several compartments down. Jenny looked a bit twitchy; Riley noticed that she had bought about a dozen chocolate frogs and was devouring them in rapid succession. Scarlet looked out the window. Riley knocked.

“Oh, hello, Riley. Were you saying goodbye to Malfoy?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes. I’m hoping he won’t try to come by our compartment,” Riley replied, settling her trunk. 

“That would be kind of fun. I would love to hex his smug little face,” Jenny said.

“He hasn’t been smug for the last two weeks, you know. His father was sacked, and he’s been sulking ever since,” Riley pointed out.

Jenny fidgeted with her robes. “How long is the trip from London to Romania?”

“Over a day. Since everyone will be traveling together, it’s likely we’ll get sleeping compartments. When I travel by myself I usually just get a seat. My father prefers that I take a train rather than fly, because it requires less hassle than with airports. They’ll be meeting us at Kings Cross. Jeremy and Edward will be coming home with us too. I’m not sure about Royal and Amora,” Riley explained.

“Hmmm… I don’t have much in the form of Muggle clothes,” Jenny mumbled.

“Don’t worry, Jenny. It will all be fine,” Riley assured her.

“I’m so relieved that you’re going home with Riley this summer,” Scarlet said, “I’ve been worried about you ever since you told us about your family. I was afraid that you’d always be looking over your shoulder, and never be able to be happy. I’m so happy for you.”

Jenny smirked. “Scarlet, you’re such a softie.”

“Don’t make fun of me! You’d do the same thing if it was one of us! You’d probably force us to come live with you if you had the best family situation out of the three of us. I don’t know why we didn’t think of this guardianship thing before,” Scarlet fretted.

“Riley, that was a brilliant idea, honestly. Getting your father to come and throw his weight around with Dumbledore? Very cunning. You might just be a Slytherin yet,” Jenny said.

Riley flushed with pride. “I think you’re the more cunning out of the two of us. You threatened your grandfather with only my father as witness. He could have hexed the both of you and gotten off scot free.”

“Nah, wouldn’t have wanted to cause a scene. Besides, I had you as backup. You would know what was going on if we came back acting oddly,” Jenny replied.

“I wish I could have been there to see it,” Scarlet said wistfully.

“Her grandfather is a good foot taller than her, and somehow she made it seem like they were the same height,” Riley added. 

Jenny trailed behind Riley as they exited the train. Scarlet waved goodbye, and they crossed through the barrier in a flash. Riley let out a sigh of relief when they stepped into the main part of King’s Cross Station. She spotted her father, hulking over everyone in his long, dark cloak. Edward looked like he belonged at Eton, while Jeremy looked like he belonged in a dumpster. Muggles passing by looked very confused. Riley hid a smile, and instead took Jenny with her to meet up with them.

Her father looked quite pleased when he saw them. “Excellent! The one thing you can always count on with the Hogwarts Express is that it is punctual. Now, let’s get on with it. Jenny, so good to see you. I have your tickets. Our train leaves in half an hour, so we must move along if we don’t want to be late.”

Jeremy waved. “Hello, Jenny. Heard you were joining the family. I have a house warming gift for you.”

“It’s adorable,” Edward said.

“Uh, thanks,” Jenny said, frowning.

“We’re going to be late,” Riley said, dragging Jenny away.

They boarded the train relatively quickly. Her father and the boys shared one compartment, while Riley and Jenny shared another. Riley discovered that Jenny wore extremely frilly nightgowns. Jenny grimaced when she saw Riley’s face.

“I promise you, I did not choose these. Hey, do you think your dad will let me buy stuff in town so I don’t look like such a colonial Muggle?” Jenny frowned at her suitcase.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll give you money. He already gave me money to help you without really knowing it was for Wolfsbane ingredients. Don’t worry about it, Jenny. You won’t be forced to wear those. You can burn all of the stuff you don’t like and we’ll replace everything,” Riley said.

Jenny pulled out a photo. “I’m just glad I have a photo of the five of us. At least I’ll remember what Emmett looks like, even if I never see him again.”

Riley patted Jenny’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jenny stowed the photo away. “No. We all know this was the best outcome. I’m beat, we should sleep.”

Jenny climbed into bed without looking Riley in the eye. Riley let her, turning away and trying to go to sleep. She laid on her bed for several minutes, unable to drift off. She shifted around, trying to move as quietly as possible. She heard Jenny huff.

“Okay, just admit it. You can’t fall asleep. That’s fine. Just sit up and stop pretending that this whole thing isn’t totally weird,” Jenny said aloud.

“I’ve never really had a sibling before. I mean, Edward and Jeremy basically are siblings, and they’re like my cousins, but they were never attached to my father. I’ve had him all to myself for my entire life. It’s just been the two of us. It’s a little weird to add in another person,” Riley said.

“You know I won’t try to move in on him, right? He’s your dad. I don’t exactly have a good relationship with any parental figures I’ve known. He’ll be more like my weird uncle or something,” Jenny said.

Riley sighed. “Of course. I don’t mean in that way. I just mean that it’s going to be an adjustment. At least Amora’s not trying to get my father to fall in love with her anymore.”

Jenny snorted. “That’s revolting.”

Riley woke up to Jenny moving around in their compartment and pulling on her clothes. She groaned. Looking out the window, she saw that it was dark outside. She flipped on the light.

“What time is it?” Riley whispered.

“It’s half past eleven. We’re trying to change over to a nocturnal schedule, right? So I thought I’d see if Jeremy and Edward are awake.” Jenny pulled on another sock.

“Give me a minute, I’m coming too.” Riley got up and dressed in one of her cute black dresses.

Jenny looked her over. “Oh you’re a goth, aren’t you?”

Riley blushed. “No I’m not! This is just the style for vampires! We’re all supposed to look dark and mysterious. I’m not wearing heavy eyeliner, and my lips aren’t black. I’m not a goth. Besides, you’re one to talk. What is that dress, anyways? Are you going to finishing school?”

“Mother burned all of my casual clothing last year in a fit of rage. It’s this or my robes,” Jenny grumbled.

They tiptoed out of the compartment and knocked on the boys’ compartment. Jeremy opened the door. He looked Jenny over, an odd look on his face.

“What are you wearing?” he said, fascinated.

Jenny slugged him in the gut. “Shut up!”

“Oh, is that Jenny and Riley?” Riley’s father said from inside the compartment.

“Hello, Father. We wanted to see if Edward and Jeremy wanted to come over for a bit. We’re trying to switch over to the nocturnal schedule,” Riley called to him.

“Go along, Edward. As fascinating as our scientific discussion is, you should really hang out with people your own age,” her father said kindly.

Edward and Jeremy shuffled out of the compartment and joined them in theirs. Jenny shuffled her blankets around to neaten her bed. Riley did not bother. Jeremy immediately sat down on Jenny’s bed, stretching out until Jenny shoved him away. Edward stood there awkwardly for several minutes, and then finally sat down next to Riley.

“We should play Muggle Go Fish,” Riley suggested.

Jeremy pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket. “Excellent. Do you know how to play, Jenny?”

Jenny snorted. “Half of my family are Muggles or Muggleborns. Of course I know how to play Go Fish.”

They laid out the cards and began to play. Somehow, despite the game being luck, Jenny crushed them four times in a row. Jeremy’s mouth dropped open in astonishment as she racked up pairs without managing to lose a single card to another player. And yet, she always managed to run out of cards first.

“You have to be cheating,” Riley complained.

“I’ve been cheating,” Jeremy said, “and I still can’t beat her. I don’t think she’s cheating.”

“Why would I cheat? That would ruin the game. I’ve played Go Fish thousands of times. It’s one of Emmett’s favorite games. I guess you could say I’m counting cards, which could be considered cheating, except that it’s a natural talent. I should probably never gamble in a Muggle casino. I’d probably be arrested,” Jenny said.

Edward blinked. “Your friend is very odd, Riley.”

“This is very mundane for her, honestly.”

“Jeremy, do you know what a rifle is?” Jenny asked.

“Yes, it’s a gun that humans use to fire accurate shots at a distance. It can be used for hunting or war, right?” Jeremy answered, suspicious.

“I’m very, very, good with a rifle. One might say I’m a crack shot. I’m hoping Riley’s dad will buy me one so I can keep my skills sharp,” Jenny said, grinning.

“Scary,” Jeremy said, gulping.

Riley thought that reaction might not just be fear. “Why don’t we try something else, that isn’t cards. Jenny’s probably going to crush us no matter what game we play.”

“Oh, definitely,” Jenny said.

“Can I see your Divination textbook? Riley said the class is terrible, but that you thought it was really fun,” Jeremy said.

Jenny pulled out her book from her trunk and opened it. “You have to have a sharp eye and an open mind to be any good at Divination. See these symbols…”

Jeremy leaned over her shoulder and listened to her with rapt attention. Riley frowned at how close they sat together. Jenny didn’t seem to notice. She kept chatting amiably, as if she didn’t have a boy invading her space. Perhaps that was because she spent so much time with Fred and George. She turned to see Edward watching her, contented and relaxed.

“How have you been, Edward?” Riley asked.

“I’ve been well, honestly. Mother and Father are still very happy. I think my father realized what he had done wrong. He lets her sit in his office all day and talk to him, which doesn’t seem to bother him and makes my mother very happy. When she gets bored, she’ll leave and go shopping or something. I think she’s even found some vampire friends in London. My father gets some peace and quiet when she’s out of the house, and my mother feels like he’s paying attention to her. Even though it’s been a year, they still seem very happy together. I’m cautiously optimistic that they’ll stay that way,” Edward replied.

Riley smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. I was worried. Not just because your Mother was chasing my father. I was also worried because I know how much you want your parents to be happy with each other.”

“Thank you, Riley.”

“How’s Jeremy been?” 

“He’s been knitting a lot, but not as much as he did before Christmas. I think he prefers the castle to London. He was very excited when your father told us he was taking Jenny in,” Edward said.

Riley frowned. “He seems… a bit smitten. He doesn’t even know her that well.”

Edward shrugged. “I think he’s mostly happy to have a kindred spirit joining us. We’re more the quiet, serious type. You know, they also have a lot in common. They have difficult relationships with their parents, they’re both tricksters, they both want affirmation and praise… I can see why he likes her.”

“As long as he doesn’t like her too much, I’m fine with it,” Riley grumbled.

“I think she’ll be a really good fit for our new family. Your father’s been vibrating with excitement since he got back from visiting Hogwarts. I don’t think he’s stopped smiling since them. In fact, I think he was smiling in his sleep. Jeremy was poking him with a stick to make sure he wasn’t a zombie,” Edward said, amusement coloring his tone.

They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, even though Jenny and Riley were exhausted. Jeremy and Edward stumbled back to their compartment as the first signs of dawn stretched over the horizons. Jenny and Riley went back to bed and slept until about midafternoon. When they woke up, Jenny started on her homework.

“Jenny, you do realize that your homework isn’t due until September, right?” Riley said, horrified.

“Yes, but everything is going to be so fun when I get there. I don’t want to waste any time doing boring homework. I have to get a start on it now,” Jenny said, pouring over her History of Magic book.

“You’re making me feel guilty, Jenny,” Riley complained.

“Go back to sleep then,” Jenny said, making another mark with her quill.

They ate a delicious lunch provided by the train. The rich meat made Riley’s mouth water, and she noticed that Jenny ate a good amount as well. If she recalled correctly, the full moon was only a few days away. Riley’s thoughts were confirmed when Jenny pushed open the compartment window, pulled out her potions ingredients, and began brewing Wolfsbane. 

“When’s the next full moon?” Riley asked.

“A week. This is actually the first dose I have to take, since we were still on the same day that we left school. I’ll probably have to brew it once more on the train, but after that it should be fine,” Jenny added more ingredients and stirred.

Riley had never watched her make it before. Jenny usually hid the Wolfsbane away from them, as though it made her embarrassed. It was fascinating to watch. Riley could easily see what made Jenny an extraordinary potions maker. She remeasured each ingredient several times. Her hands stayed steady no matter the task, and she had a calm, focused demeanor that made the task look almost easy. Riley could not hold back her awe. She watch, rapt, as Jenny finished off the potion. The potion smoke, looking extremely unappealing.

“Is it as bad tasting as it looks?” she asked.

Jenny gulped it down and made a face. “Oh, absolutely. It’s completely disgusting. No wonder most werewolves go without. Well, besides the fact that it’s heinously expensive and very hard to make. I don’t know if there are any other werewolves out there who have it as regularly as I do. I’d be surprised. My family is an outlier anyways. Most werewolves are poor loners who lock themselves in their houses for the safety of others. My family owns the land we live on, my grandfather is loaded, and he turns werewolves for the fun of it. It makes sense that I’d be a little odd too. I wonder if I’ll ever meet a werewolf outside of my family. The only one I know of is Fenrir Greyback, but he’s a complete savage.”

Jenny cleaned up her potions ingredients and stowed everything away. She smiled at Riley when she was finished. Riley noticed the lines of strain at the corners of her eyes, no doubt in part to the difficulty of the potion she just made.

“It’s no wonder Potions is so easy for you. If you can make something this difficult on your own, the rest of it should be child’s play,” Riley said. 

“Oh, no doubt,” Jenny said.

Riley eventually caved and worked on some of her homework: Potions. She wanted to make sure she did her best work, so starting on it as soon as possible meant she could edit it later if she like. Jenny raised her eyebrows when she saw Riley’s essay but did not make any comments, except to point out to Riley the passages in her text book that would be the most helpful. Jenny eventually put her homework away and just stared out the window, watching the train tracks go by. 

“Are you homesick?” Riley said.

Jenny shrugged. “Possibly. I think I’m not used to not thinking about what I should be doing. There are so many rules at home, and Hogwarts has a strict schedule. I’m not used to basically being able to do whatever I want when I want to.”

“You’re going to have to figure it out, because you’re going to have a lot of free time,” Riley pointed out.

“Perish the thought.” Jenny snorted.

Jenny wiggled with excitement when they pulled into the station at Bucharest. She poked Riley repeatedly, despite Riley constantly swatting her away. She turned her attention to Jeremy, who seemed to enjoy poking her back. Riley sighed. Her father seemed mostly amused and indulgent about the entire matter. Abednego sat with the car. The sun had just set, so they had only been awake for a little while. Edward looked mostly pensive as they squeezed into the car. Abednego seemed to have picked a slightly larger car this time, which meant that nobody had to sit on someone’s lap.

“Hello Abednego, Riley told me about you. I’m Jenny, Mr. Dracula’s new ward. I’m excited to get to know everyone. Is there anything I should know before we get there?” Jenny asked.

“As much as I would love to answer, I’m afraid I have to watch the road. Why don’t you ask one of the children?” he replied.

“I can answer your questions, Jenny,” Jeremy offered.

“Is the castle cold or warm?”

“Mostly warm, but it can get a bit drafty.”

“How many rooms are in the castle”

“Hard to say. There’s dozens, at least. Possibly a hundred. Likely more than fifty.”

Jenny chattered to Jeremy the entire drive, quizzing him about the castle and grounds. Jeremy seemed delighted to answer her questions. Riley just wanted to go back to sleep. Her father hummed to himself and stared out of the window. 

“Will it take us long to get there?” Jenny asked.

“A couple of hours,” Jeremy said.

When they eventually pulled up to the estate, Jenny jumped out of the car without remembering to grab her trunk. Jeremy lugged hers and his own after her. Riley grabbed her own trunk and followed her father as Jenny ran up to the doors. She stopped when she saw Omri. 

“Hello, I’m Jenny. I’m Mr. Dracula’s new ward.” She held out her hand to shake.

Omri took it. “Welcome to the castle, Ms. Jenny.”

Jenny stopped short in the foyer. She looked up at Riley’s mother’s painting. She turned to Riley’s father. Riley noticed her softened expression. She turned to Riley, a glimmer in her eye. 

“She was beautiful. I would have loved to meet her,” Jenny said.

“She would have liked you,” Riley’s father replied.

Riley stepped forward and tapped Jenny on the shoulder. “Let me show you your new room,” She said.

“Sounds like fun,” Jenny replied. 

Jenny remembered to grab her trunk from Jeremy before following Riley up the stairs. Riley slowed down so Jenny could stop and observe everything along the way. Jenny stared openly at the electricity running through the house. Most of the candelabra’s had electronic bulbs instead of open flames. Wires ran discreetly up the walls and along the ceiling. They even had the internet. Jenny ran her fingers over the stones. She scuffed her shoes lightly on the carpet. Riley smiled at Jenny’s excitement. She could not even contain her joy at everything along the way. Riley opened a few doors so Jenny could peek inside.

Jenny dragged her into the library as soon as Riley showed it to her. She rifled through the books, pulling out a few and tucking them into her arm. Her hair came out of her ponytail and trailed over her shoulders, making her look younger. Her tweed finishing school dress hung awkwardly on her body. Riley grimaced; they would need to take her shopping as soon as possible. 

Riley tapped on Jenny’s shoulder. “You can come back here later. Why don’t we go to your room?”

Jenny frowned. “Yes, but there are so many fun books in here! Not just educational, like at Hogwarts, but recreational! I’ve found these romance novels, and the covers are hilarious!”

Riley blushed when she examined the book Jenny showed her. “I think those belong to my father. I’m pretty sure that’s his romantic outlet. There must be a hundred of these in here. How embarrassing.”

“I can’t wait to read one of these,” Jenny said gleefully.

“You know those usually have _sex_ in them, don’t you?” Riley whispered.

“Hmmm. I wonder how they write it.” Jenny flipped open the book

“Please stop, I’m begging you. C’mon, let’s go. You can talk about romance novels with my father later.” Riley dragged Jenny out of the library, ignoring her complaints.

They finally reached Riley’s room; Riley pushed open the door. “This is me,” she said.

“Blimey, somehow this is exactly what I expected,” Jenny said dryly.

“Rude. This is you,” Riley said, opening the door on the right.

Jenny stepped inside. Riley watch her drop her trunk. Jenny looked over the room with careful eyes. She examined the room: large with simple furnishings and no decorations. She touched the mattress; Riley knew it was springing and firm. Jenny stopped and turned around.

“This is perfect. Most of all, because there aren’t any dead animal pelts in it,” Jenny said happily.

“Do you like it, Jenny?” Riley asked.

“Yes, I love it.” Jenny smiled.

Riley grinned. “Welcome home, Jenny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Book 4, "Riley and Jenny Solve Mysteries" coming soon!
> 
> Addendum: More Fred & George edits, including George's crush on Angelina.


End file.
